The Bridge that Formed
by MetalGodlv66
Summary: When Severus Snape is fed up with the Draco/Harry rivalry he decides to put matters in his own hands. Now the two boys have to try and find even ground while learning new things about each other. Could their rivalry turn to friendship? Could friendship turn into something more? Find out in my new fic! (BTW it takes place in their 3rd year) P.S. If it isn't obvious (it is) H/D .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Matchmaking Bat

Severus Snape sat at his desk scribbling away on the most recent assignment his students had turned in. A scowl was worn on his face as he came upon numerous papers that obviously were trying to say something smart, but his students were too dim to understand that they only broadcasted how idiotic they were. He huffed setting his quill down to get a breather. Looking across the potions room, his eyes glazed over the empty tables. He imagined his students were still there, snickering and not paying attention. He rolled his eyes. Of course he had always found pleasure in informing those cretins how much of a waste and a failure that they were, and with a quick sigh Severus smirked and went back to grading his stack of papers.

His quill stopped in mid-air as his eyes squinted down at whose paper he'd come across. Harry Potter. If there was one insolent brat that got on Severus' nerves more times than he'd wished it was him, Lily's son. He pondered just giving him the lowest grade and moving on with his evening, but thought differently and decided to see if Potter had finally learned something in his three years at Hogwarts. _Apparently not_ , thought Severus Snape as he finished the paper with another sigh. He put Potter's _adequate_ work in the finished pile, before once again stopping his quill in mid-air to stare down at the paper written by one Draco Malfoy. Severus allowed a small smile to slip thorough his rigorously scowling face. Draco was his top student in class, definitely gifted in the field of Potions, Severus amused himself when a memory of Draco's first year at Hogwarts floated up from his consciousness.

Obviously, like Draco's father, he was proud and beaming when the sorting hat took no time at all to declare Draco's house as Slytherin. Draco's face had lit up with happiness, and a good amount of smugness. During Severus' first potion class that year he was lucky enough to have Draco not only in it, but excel and clearly made an example of how superior he was to every other first year. It was then that Severus had theorized that Draco would become a splendid potion's master, and as a little game to himself, he predicted that Draco would also excel and have an immense pleasure in taking Arithmancy in his third year. From what he understood Draco had not only taken Arithmancy. as he thought, but it and Potions are supposedly his best classes.

A small "hmpf" escaped from Severus' lips as he began going over Draco's paper, and thinking how right he was, but his good mood was quickly dashed and replaced with a frown. Halfway through the paper Severus had to correct a good chunk of Draco's work. By the time he finally finished, Draco's paper looked better than all the others he had corrected, but not by much. He knew this wasn't Draco's usual hard work, normally he'd hardly have to put quill to paper, but thinking back to the first few weeks of school he did have to admit that Draco's work was slowly deteriorating. Severus wondered why. It wasn't his fault, and while the other students were too afraid, or too stupid for that matter, of him to pay attention, Draco should be smart enough to be teaching himself at this point. There had to be something else that troubled Draco, his mistakes were too sloppy.

Severus recounted the first month or so since school started, and it was only then that he realized that Draco was doing more to antagonize Potter and his crew. He had no objections about that, in fact he secretly applauded Draco, but now that his mind wasn't being clouded by numerous students blowing up cauldrons and asking questions he had answered earlier in the lecture, he now saw for the first time just how much of Draco's time was toward antagonizing Potter.

The first two years at Hogwarts was just kids' play. Draco would throw insults at Harry Potter, probably out of spite for rejecting him. Severus mentally filed away a reminder to talk to Draco about that, surely that wasn't the reason he doubled his efforts this year. But Severus did have to admit that Draco's time in and out of class consisted of battling Potter through numerous ways of pranking. It only escalated to this point, Severus theorized, when Weasley not only joined in the same potions class as Harry and Draco, but also decided to help Harry. Weasley would mix and hide Draco's ingredients, Draco would make sure that the red head's cauldron vomited potion all over the classroom, and then Potter would throw an odd hex here and there at Draco forcing him to retaliate even more.

Severus held his head in his hands. How on Earth did he allow this rivalry to go on for over a month? He didn't mind that Potter's work, while not good to begin with, was dropping like Draco's, but he could not stand the fact that his best student, his most tolerable student, was wasting away his potential and grade for a bloody prank! Obviously Severus couldn't ignore this any longer. He had to act, and fast, so that his star student could go back to being in the top of the class. He also wouldn't have to deal with an even more out of hand battle between Potter and Draco later on. As he pondered his dilemma a grin appeared through his pale complexion. A devious grin that held great pleasure in misery it would inflict, especially on Potter, but if all went according to plan then he'd have an easy –er— easier class to deal with.

The next morning Harry woke up from the sun shining through the window above Neville. He scrunched his eyes tight trying to block it from his eyes, but it was no use. The damage had already been done, and within a few moments his green eyes fluttered open to the dreadful early morning. He yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. Looking around, he could see Neville snoozing soundly underneath Harry's bane, safe from that inferno window waking him up, while the other boys had their drapes covering their beds successfully hiding from the morning sunshine. Harry cursed under his breath. Neville never closed his drapes since it traps the heat and makes him sweat in his sleep, but why the hell didn't he? Harry was always woken up by the sun, and night after night he always forgets to close his drapes thinking he'll do it the next time.

With a deep breath, Harry braced himself as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor of the castle, and he quickly and quietly got changed to head downstairs. The autumn morning looked beautiful as the trees were starting to flush with color, and the womping willow shivered at the first sign of colder weather coming through, though the tree could not speak, but if it could it would say unseemly things about how dreadful the winter is to it.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry immediately dug into the food that was sprawled out in front of him. He was lucky that a fresh pile of waffles materialized in front of the seat opposite him. No one was sitting there, and after a quick glance around his scarce table he grabbed the waffles and stuffed his face with fluffy syrupy goodness. The Gryffindor table was pretty bare, with just a few other students, seventh years by the look of them, and Harry didn't have an ounce of gilt as he thought how jealous Ron would be if he knew. Harry wasn't normally an early riser, but ever since he kept forgetting to close his drapes he'd reluctantly started going down for breakfast much earlier than he'd normally, and to his surprise he rather enjoyed it. With not many students up and about there was plenty of food to hog, and he wouldn't have to share because by the time everyone does come down the food would have replenished itself. He still had yet to tell Ron of this golden idea he happened into, but he was content to keep it his secret for a while longer.

The only thing that did ruin Harry's mornings was the odd chance that Draco Malfoy decided to come down to breakfast early as well. Harry wasn't sure what his schedule is like, no matter how hard he thought about when Draco would most likely come down to eat, since he'd prefer to avoid their encounters, he couldn't make heads nor tails of a pattern. Some days Draco and he would arrive practically at the same time, and either both or one of their appetites would be ruined and the prank war would begin again, while other times there would be a week of no sign of Draco before he showed up. Harry growled into his mouthful of waffles as he chanced a glance at the Slytherin table, and there staring back at him was Draco bloody Malfoy with is classic glare. With a little struggle, Harry finally gulped down the last of his Waffles before quickly standing up and rushing out of the Great Hall, and as he left Harry couldn't help but feel as if Draco's eyes were following him like a hippogriff's.

When Harry left the hall, Draco could finally tear his eyes away and focus on his meal, but all he was able to do was just stare at it. He scowled at how pathetic he was acting. It was his third year at Hogwarts, and while the first two solidified him in academic greatness, he somehow hit a bump in the road when starting his third year. He wasn't sure why, but every time he saw Harry Potter his blood would start to boil and his heart would quicken. He quickly found out that pestering Potter had been a great release for him. Every time he'd have an argument, or blow up his red head friend's cauldron, Draco had felt better. Unfortunately it was effecting his grades. The one thing he prized himself on was how well he did in school, and ever since Potter has been distracting him, his anger had only grown.

He closed his eyes and took in a breath. _In and out, in and out_ , he thought to himself eventually calming down. His eggs and bacon stared up at him when he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure, but Draco could have sworn that his breakfast was frowning at him, but before he could give two thoughts about it a hand clapped him on his back distracting him from his predicament.

"Rare to see you down here your highness, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd try to stomach some food before I start dry heaving from another vicious attack."

Pansy giggled at Draco as his gloomy demeanor quickly "brightened," and he held his body with regalness once more, talking with his nose held high as if he owned the place. She also giggled because it was Tuesday, and the first class Draco had on Tuesdays was Care for Magical Beasts. She slid in beside him, grabbing some fruit for breakfast, before Crabbe and Goyle joined them shortly later.

"Cheer up mate," said Ron as he noticed Harry's mood declining significantly, "we have a nice few hours before Astronomy, and Potions can't be that bad. We'll just be making some weird smelling potion that Snape wrote down and before you know it we'll be at dinner!"

Harry knew Ron was trying to cheer him up, but it was hard to smile when it felt like he was walking to his own funeral. It always felt like that as the two boys ventured deeper into the castle. The cold didn't help, and since the classroom was on one of the coldest floors in the castle Harry wouldn't at all be surprised if this was what it felt like going to the morgue. He shivered as both he and Ron entered the Potions class and took their usual seats. The rest of the students started filling shortly, all sitting with their friends and discussing all the fun stuff that they'd be able to do after class. Harry spotted Malfoy up at the front of the class in his usual spot. He was looking at Harry and quickly turned his attention back toward Pansy when he noticed that Harry was looking at him. Harry could only shake his head.

"What's that git up to now?" whispered Ron, but before Harry could respond the doors crashed open and Professor Severus Snape strolled into the classroom. Everyone fell silent in an instant and watched with open mouths as their teacher walked with purpose in his step toward his desk, but what really shocked people was the simple fact that Professor Snape, one of the most hated professors at Hogwarts, and the most humorless, was wearing a small smirk. Harry was confused, and apparently so was Ron when he turned to him because the red head looked deathly pale. No one had seen this side of Snape before, and with one quick glance toward Malfoy, who looked equally shocked, Harry could only think _this can't be good_.

"Everybody stand up," Snape simply ordered. Everyone did as they were told, they all learned that Snape would not tolerate hesitation, and no one wanted to feel his wrath. "As you shall see before you," he said with a flick of his wand and the blackboard behind him was instantly covered in chalk with people's names, "I have taken it upon myself to reorganize all of you." Everyone looked at the board in shock as they noticed that no one from the same house would be sitting together, and before anyone could argue Snape held up a hand to silence them. "It has come to my attention that you all are doing worse than you were before, so I have rearranged you into pairs that will bring about your…potential."

On the blackboard was a chalk drawing of the classroom and all the tables with everyone's name inside with another's in each of the tables. Snape stared at his students with his unblinking black eyes as they slowly processed what was going on, and with obvious reluctance found their new partner and table. Harry's heart dropped and his body felt cold as he stared at his name on the board. Ron had already left him, having already gotten on Snape's bad side too many times, and Harry wasn't sure what to do as his feet felt like they were paralyzed. His new table was only two tables in front of him, and one to the right. A quick glance saw that his partner was already there looking as _enthusiastic_ as he was.

"Were my instructions too complex, Potter?" asked a cold unnerving voice. Harry gulped and slowly turned to his Professor who was standing over him now. All Harry could do was shake his head, he was afraid his voice would crack, or worse fail him, if he dared speak. "Then I suggest you move."

Harry took one step, testing out his body to see if he could maintain balance and not faint. When he knew he could make it to his table he hurried over there as Snape walked back to his desk, ready to address the class. Harry didn't dare look at his partner, he wasn't sure what he'd do, but he knew that being paired up with _him_ would only cause trouble. He wasn't sure what Snape was thinking. The next instructions were drowned out, and before he knew it everyone in the room was gathering ingredients and warming up their cauldrons. He took a breath to calm himself as he knew he would have to look at his partner.

"Potter," said a low rumbling voice next to Harry.

"Malfoy."

Severus looked on with amusement as he saw many of his students "trying" to get along with their new partners, but what really caught his attention were the two boys in the corner trying to work together without communicating or looking at one another. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, a deadly combo and a great risk, sure, but Severus was sure that their quarrels would lesson and hopefully this would put his top student back on top, and maybe actually improve his worst student. If all went right it would be like killing two birds with one stone, and Severus always loved being right.

Draco had ordered Harry to prepare the ingredients as he tended to the cauldron, Draco hardly trusted Harry with such a key factor in potion making, and he was sure that Potter couldn't mess up—

"And what the hell is that?" asked Draco as he checked what Harry was up to.

"What?! I'm doing what you asked," Harry said as he tried to control himself. It was bad enough that he was being ordered around by Malfoy, but now he's going to be criticized too?

"Well you're doing a poor job at it. If you're going to cut that the bloodroot then you have to use diagonal slashes or it won't be as potent as we need it."

Harry growled and mumbled under his breath as Malfoy began explaining how to cut, what order to put in, and how many stirs the potion needed to be perfect, and when Draco wanted it to be perfect he meant _perfect_. Harry sighed as he realized that class wasn't even half over. _It's going to be a long week_ , he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Disaster Factor

**Wow, I really wasn't expecting reviews so early :D This was just a story I've been thinking about for a while and I just couldn't not write it anymore, so thank you Dixie.f.9 and KShara Khan, without your wonderful reviews I don't think this chapter would have been out so quickly. I hope you all enjoy this one too and remember to comment :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Disaster Factor

Harry groaned into his pillow as his dastardly foe woke him once again. He could hear Neville's snores from across the room as he turned over getting twisted in his sheets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry grabbed his glasses and looked around. Sure enough everyone else was fast asleep with only his and Neville's beds having the curtains open. The sun was barely over the horizon when it soaked through the window, and exasperated Harry grabbed his wand and quickly got dressed. He was obviously not going to be able to fall back to sleep and decided to wait in the common room before breakfast began.

He sat in a cozy chair by the fireplace, it was quickly becoming one of his favorite spots as he's used it numerous times for occasions just like this. Since the beginning of the year, and his war against the sun, he's been waking up earlier than everyone else so often that he would quickly feel bored. To help he one day brought down some unfinished homework he needed to take care of, and to his surprise he was able to finish it before breakfast. In fact, he noticed that his mind would go quiet and he'd be able to concentrate much easier when in this environment. Since then he has been either checking homework, or finishing homework whenever he awoke early, and to his pleasure his work in all his classes slightly improved. It wasn't much, but he felt proud of himself….well, except when it came to a certain class.

He wasn't sure why, but he could never wrap his head around Potions. Theoretically it should be simple; you follow the instructions and it comes out well. However, even with his morning brain workout he was still unable to fully grasp the unusual directions, and thus Potions gave him a headache like the one he had now. To sooth his aching brain Harry massaged his temple, trying to take deep breaths as he stared blankly at his homework. What made his headache worse was the fact that Draco Malfoy was now his Potion's partner, and how he did in class also affected Draco's grade as well. Harry felt tremendous pressure from this since he found out that Draco was a perfectionist when it came to Potions. There was rarely a time he didn't have Draco's mouth in his ear as he barked orders and critiques at how wrong he was doing something. Harry shuddered.

His homework as to write the correct process of brewing a skelting potion in as few steps as possible. So far all Harry's parchment had on it was a doodle of a koala, and random notes that he remembered from Snape's lecture. So far he had come up with an outline for twelve steps, but he was sure that Snape had at some point said it could be down in fewer steps. Harry sighed as he racked his brain for the right information, and unsurprisingly nothing came up. He knew that if he didn't get at least an average grade for this Draco would be unpleasant….well more unpleasant. This task was designed so that he took half of an advanced potion procedure, and Draco took the other. His half was brewing the necessary amount of skelting, while Draco had Nupja. Snape wanted a paper on each person's process for brewing before they attempted to brew their individual potions to mix into an even more advanced potion which would be part of their final grade before the winter break.

Harry really didn't like this. He never felt so frustrated at Hogwarts before, and this was the place where he wasn't supposed to be frustrated! He told himself that he'd leave all his worries back at the Dursleys. With a huff, Harry packed up his remaining homework and threw it on his bed before making his way to the Great Hall. He figured that a nice full stomach would stop his worrying, and possible put him in a calm state.

When he opened the doors he was glad to see roughly ten other people already sitting down to eat, once again he'd have peace. Harry took in a deep breath as he sat down, taking in all the wonderful smells radiating off the fresh baked goods and meats that all lay out in front of him. He drooled a little as he reached for the spoon that was in the bowl of eggs, and with efficient speed his plate took on eggs, ham, syrup, and a pastry he didn't know the name of, but sighed in pleasure as he discovered its chocolatey center. A warm feeling was spreading through his stomach as he started to eat, and he knew he had the right idea. Already his day went from gloomy to hopeful. No worries, no frustration, and no— _damnit_ , Harry cursed with a mouthful of bacon. Draco Malfoy had just opened the doors to the Great Hall and sauntered in.

Draco yawned as he walked casually to his table, raising an eyebrow as he caught Harry staring at him, following him. Harry saw the eyebrow, and looked back down at his plate. His mouth was still full, and he decided to try chewing again. His food tasted different, bland and soggy almost as his jaw was slow to start up again. It took him a great effort to swallow what he had, and he concluded that he had indeed lost his appetite. _You could always ask Malfoy for help_ , he thought. A scowl quickly formed on his face as he pictured the scene:

" _Hey Malfoy!"_

" _Yeah, Potter?"_

" _I was…um…I was wond…"_

" _Spit it out Potter, you're ruining my breakfast."_

" _C-c-could you help me with my pa-paper?"_

 _Draco laughed, tears of joy flowing from the corner of his eyes. "Help you?" he was holding his sides as he laughed harder. "Are you telling me you couldn't even figure out a simple skelting potion?"_

 _Harry blushed, he felt like little ants were excavating throughout his body. He really didn't want to be here._

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of that image, before another one took its place:

" _M-Malfoy?"_

" _Potter..?"_

" _I was wondering…um…if…if you don't mind, of c-course…"_

 _Draco raised his eyebrow in "anticipation" as if to tell him to get on with it._

" _Can you help me with my pa-paper?"_

" _Me. Help you? Are you insane Potter?! You're telling me you still haven't done it? We have potions this morning you bloody idiot!"_

 _Harry shrunk away a little, trying to stand his ground, but again feeling Draco's dominance escalate._

Harry blinked out of his daydream. He was confused, in both instances he acted…submissive, and yet he knew perfectly well that if he went over to Malfoy right now and something like those scenarios popped up he'd have blown his top and tried to hex the Slytherin to next Thursday! So he ate the rest of his breakfast only thinking about why he thought of himself as being submissive toward his archenemy.

* * *

Draco dropped his eyebrow as Harry quickly decided to stare at his plate of food. His enemy had been avoiding him ever since Snape had paired them up. Because of this he didn't have any time to actually throw insults, prank, or hex Harry to next week, and Draco had to admit it felt strange. He wasn't used to this, his skin crawled thinking about the change. What made it really confusing was the fact that Harry had avoided him for over a day and here he was staring at him like he was the only person around. To be honest it creeped Draco out of his wits, but when he saw Harry focus on his food and begin chewing again Draco had to admit that there was a little part of him that wished he was still watching him. Draco breathed a curse under his breath as he couldn't believe what he thought….or felt? He wasn't sure, but now wasn't the time to focus on himself, now was the time to worry about Harry. Draco knew that Harry was dreadful when it came to potions, and he guessed that said boy was probably on the bottom half of their class, which meant that Potter may have fucked up his paper, which meant he'd fuck up his half of the potion, which leads to him fucking up _his_ half of the potion when it was time to mix.

Draco grabbed a hardboiled egg and kept wondering if Potter had in fact at least tried his best, because he wasn't going to sacrifice his good standing in academia, no way, Draco Malfoy would not let Harry _fucking_ Potter drag him down. His face was scrunched up so much that wrinkles were forming over his brow, and his eyes felt like they'd set fire to whoever was in sight. A small giggle brought him out of his head. It belonged to Pansy, and bewilderment showed through Draco's face as he looked into hers.

"Draco, I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

"Pansy? When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh," Draco cursed in his head, he didn't think that thinking about Potter took up so much of his time. "What did you want?"

"I asked if you had a fight with your egg."

Draco looked down and saw that the hardboiled egg he grabbed was now in tiny pieces and crushed within his fist. He let a nervous laugh before cleaning his hand and starting to put food on his plate. Pansy had started eating and watched Draco with a look that he never saw her wear before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Draco.

"No reason," she smiled.

"Oh?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nope."

Draco grunted and focused back to his breakfast. He sighed and pushed his plate away, he was suddenly not hungry anymore.

* * *

First and second period came and went with no problems. Harry and Draco had different classes for first period, so there wasn't anything to worry Harry there. Second period he shared Transfiguration with Draco, but they were on opposite sides of the room, and Harry at most only looked at Draco at least fifteen times during class.

"Oi, are you okay?" Ron whispered as Professor McGonagall finished up her instructions for the day's lesson.

"Huh?" Harry said turning his attention back toward Ron.

"You've been staring at Malfoy since he walked into class, what's up with you?"

"Oh, I guess I'm just…not looking forward to Potions next."

Ron nodded in understanding, he'd probably be looking over his back too if Draco bloody Malfoy was his partner. He gave Harry a look of pity as he thought of Harry's inevitable mistakes that would send Malfoy off the rails.

"Don't stare at me like that, you make me feel like I'm going to die."

"Sorry."

"And what, may I ask, is so interesting with your boys' conversation?" asked McGonagall's cool voice over the silent class. Both Ron and Harry apologized before being scolded and making Gryffindor loose five points for Harry and Ron. She then sent the class onto the assignment she just went over, which the two boys had no clue what it was about, and Harry risked another look back at Draco. This time Draco was looking directly at him and smiling. A cold shiver ran down Harry's back as Ron nudged him in the ribs.

* * *

"I hope you did your part Potter," said Draco as Harry sat next to him. The day finally caught up to Harry as he sighed and tried to nod in answer. After breakfast he went back to his comfy chair and raced through his paper, while he inevitably had to use his twelve step process, he was sure it would have the same result as the shorter step process. Now he just hoped that he did his long process perfectly, or it would be his and Draco's ass on the line.

A moment later the doors burst open, Harry rolled his eyes at his teacher's flair for the dramatics, and Professor Snape strolled into class.

"Papers on desk, Cauldrons out, and butts in seat," Snape directed as his stare landed on Longbottom which made him quiver and shake in fear. Severus smiled. He flicked his wand and twenty-odd papers flew to his desk, landing in a perfect pyramid. "Today, as I've told you, you will be brewing your potions according to what you learned from your papers. You have the rest of class to achieve this, before you leave I want you to mix your half of the advanced potion with your partner's half. You'll then let the cauldron simmer and cool through the weekend before I grade your final product on the day." He paused letting that sink into his students, quite a few of them were trembling, and to his amusement they were all Gryffindor. "Good, now begin."

Harry's hands were trembling as he was setting up his cauldron and laying out all of his ingredients. He took quick deep breaths to calm his nerves. His ingredients were organized by roots, organics, flakes, and juices. The instructions floated into Harry's mind as he remembered them over and over before finally setting to work. He first took a grape looking ingredient from his juice section and carefully cut it in half. The juice inside dripped into his cauldron turning the liquid into a sickly green color. He then stirred it clockwise four times as he grabbed the next item on the list.

Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that Harry was utterly nervous, and Draco secretly hoped that he was alright. Satisfied that Harry looked like he knew what he was doing, Draco set out to focus on his potion. It took him only twenty minutes to finish, and Draco set his stirring rod to the side as his cauldron full of potion glowed and bubbled in a playful way. He grinned.

Looking at Harry, Draco was shocked to see that he still had more than half his ingredients on the table and his pace was relentlessly slow.

"How far in are you Potter?" asked Draco.

"Um…step six, I think?"

"Step six?" Draco hissed in disbelief. "Skelting potions can be made within four steps, just how many steps do you have planned?"

"Um…" Harry blushed lightly as his fears were starting to come true. Should he tell him the truth? Either way Harry could only see Draco getting angry with any answer he gave. "I'm halfway done, so twelve steps…"

" _Twelve_?" Draco said in a hushed tone as if what Harry said was taboo. Draco wanted to continue and rant to Harry just how idiotic the twelve steps were to Skelting potion. There were so many steps that could easily go wrong, just one slip, just one wrong nick, and the whole project could be ruined because Potter couldn't figure out a less aggravating way to make a stinkin' Skelting potion!

Harry grabbed the next ingredient, wormgunths, and started to cut into it. His silver knife sliced through the wormgunths like butter, and Draco couldn't help but watch every detailed move that Harry made. Draco bit his lip, trying to stay calm.

"Potter, are you sure you're doing this the right way? I mean twelve steps is a lot to memorize—"

"Malfoy I'm trying to concentrate. Yes I know what I'm doing, I studied the twelve steps by heart and I can assure you I'm doing it all perfectly. It may not be as simple and fast as you like it, but I'm at least making sure I'm doing everything right!" he threw in his sliced wormgunths and he watched as his cauldron turned orange and large angry bubbles began to expand over his cauldron's lid.

"Oh, bloody hell Potter you idiot!" yelled Malfoy.

"What? How do you know that's not what' it's supposed to do?!"

"Come on, _Potter_ , even you should know that this reaction isn't what you were looking for."

"Well since it is _my_ potion, and I did study _this_ I'm pretty sure that once I add in a handful of batwings it'll all settle down."

"Potter wait—"

Snape turned his head as his attention was drawn away from Ron and Pansy's work. He expected the two boys that made his head turn to start fighting much sooner, but what made him really want to turn his head was the fact that their rivalry was nectar to his mundane life. He didn't want to miss anything when things really went downhill, and the best part in all of this was that his plan was working. It took the boys far longer to fight, and their fighting hasn't flowed into his court yet, nothing could go wrong. And then Snape saw Potter's cauldron bubbling angry, and the color dangerous, but what really sent him over the edge was the fact that Potter had grabbed a handful of batwings and he could only imagine the horror that would bring.

"Potter no—!" he screamed, but was too late.

The classroom exploded as gas and liquid of the most revolting stench and color covered the classroom and the students, and a very sizzling Severus Snape.

Harry blinked and tried to process what happened. He saw Draco standing next to him trying with all his might to not unleash his anger on him, his hands squeezed into fists so tight that blood was dripping from them. Harry looked around the classroom and saw the damage he had caused. Snape was fuming in the middle of the room and Harry could only shrink inside.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and twenty-five points from Slytherin," Snape roared, "Detention for both you, Potter, and Mr. Malfoy. I want to see you two first thing after breakfast Saturday morning. You two can start now by cleaning this classroom, the muggle way. As for the rest of you," Snape turned toward his class who was all staring at him with wide eyes, "go and wash up. Class is canceled and all your potions are ruined thanks to Mr. Potter."

The whole class grumbled as they left with the sounds of their wet feet slapping the flags on the ground. Severus Snape summoned two mops, ordinary mops, and gave each to Draco and Harry. "I expect to see this place spotless before dinner," he said in the coldest voice he could muster, before he too walked out of the classroom. Harry looked at Draco and just stood still for the longest time before uttering a small apology, and getting to work on the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention Blues, or

**Once again I'd like to thank everybody who has read and/or reviewed this fic. I honestly can't believe that I'm putting up this chapter so soon :D It's all thanks to you guys, and well Monday since I'll most likely be swamped after the weekend. Anyway, thank you Midnighthuela and MissesE, I'm really glad you're liking this fic, and I'm really glad that chapter two wasn't a borefest. I was really afraid that I was focusing on all the wrong things. Anyway, I think I'll try to put up one more chapter before the week starts, and then I'll go on a little break. This chapter in particular is the end of my set up phase so I hope you enjoy, because the fun really starts next chapter when I introduce...a character who will get along _swimmingly_ with Draco ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Detention Blues, or Flying Sparks?

Draco huffed as he stormed into the Slytherin common room. All eyes turned to him, and immediately turned away at realizing who they were looking at. Pansy looked concerned for Draco, but his demeanor showed that she should wait to talk to him.

Draco quickly went to his room, stripped, and hopped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his pure white skin as he cursed Potter's name to infinity. He couldn't believe what had happened, and worse yet was that he had detention Saturday morning. He rolled his eyes at the thought. The water hit his head and slowly washed away his anger, and he watched as the slimy black goo dripped out of his hair and swim down the drain. He felt disgusting. With a sigh he tried to lighten up his spirits by thinking about tomorrows classes, but that quickly dissipated as he remembered his first class being…Potions. _Next time I see Potter I'll definitely tell him what I think about his work_ , thought Draco.

* * *

Harry flopped down on his bed after his shower. He only wore a towel around his waist, and after what happened today all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. He pulled one of his pillows close to him and hugged it as he went through the day again. A small draft passed through the castle and made the goosebumps jump up on Harry's skin. Shivering, Harry decided to get dressed and ready himself for Hagrid's magical beasts class. All he had to do was get through the rest of today, all of tomorrow, and then he could get his detention over and done with….before the next day of detention. _Great_ , Harry thought, _Snape never told us how many detentions we were going to have_.

"Feeling comfy mate?" asked Ron out of nowhere. This startled Harry as he twisted in his sheets out of surprise and stared open mouthed at his best friend.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, thought I'd grab you since you missed Hagrid's class." Harry looked even more shocked.

"How long have I been cleaning?" he asked, more to himself than to Ron.

"Two classes worth, give or take half a class. To be honest I thought you and Malfoy would be cleaning through the night, can't imagine cleaning Snape's dungeon spotless the muggle way." Ron shivered.

"Yeah, well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm used to it."

"Well…" Ron said, feeling a little awkward at Harry's statement. "Want to come down to eat? I was just going to throw my things down before meeting up with Hermione."

Harry opened his mouth to say yes, but closed it promptly when he figured Malfoy would be there. The last thing he wanted was to see his mug after the intense cleaning sessions they just had. "Um…I don't think so, cleaning wiped me out. I think I'll take an early sleep."

Ron eyed Harry for a moment before nodding and heading downstairs to the common room. Harry sat back down on his bed and reached for his pillow again. It comforted him. He felt bad missing Hagrid's class, he may not have been the best teacher, but his lessons were always entertaining. _Maybe I'll visit him under my cloak tonight_ , Harry thought, but looked back to his bed as he got up to grab it, _or maybe I should take my own advice_.

* * *

"Draco?" asked Pansy, warry of the blonde's easily induced anger.

"What do you want?" came a muffled reply from behind Draco's drapes. He had immediately gotten into bed after his shower and closed his drapes so that no one could see him. Pansy sighed a little relieved, afraid he'd put a silencing spell around so he couldn't hear other people.

"Dinner is being served down in the Great Hall, want to come?"

"No…I'm not hungry," came his reply. Pansy didn't believe him, but she shrugged her shoulders and decided that this was one of those moments that's best to leave him be.

Inside Draco's cocoon of blankets he held onto his body pillow. He normally didn't like using muggle inventions, but when his mother gave him a body pillow as a present because she thought "it was the cutest thing your eyes ever laid on" and to his surprise it was very cozy. His body quickly adapted to hugging the body pillow at night, and it relieved and relaxed him before drifting him off into a wondrous sleep. Right now it was being used to calm him down. Draco's stomach growled. He cursed. The body pillow was pulled closer to his body.

Like Pansy had thought, Draco lied about not being hungry. The real reason he was avoiding the hall was because he knew Potter would be there, and the last thing he wanted to do was look at his face after their extensive cleaning session. Draco huffed. He was covered by a mountain of blankets, and the heat his body was radiating was trapped inside making him feel very warm. His body pillow was doing its job as Draco's eyes started to feel heavy. Soon his breathing slowed down and his chest rising slowly as sleep finally claimed him.

Draco yawned as he stretched his body underneath all his blankets. The light that was trying to squeeze through his closed eyes told him it was morning, and reluctantly he got up and dressed. Draco clutched his stomach as it twisted, signaling that it was quite angry with Draco for not feeding it last night. He rolled as eyes as he made his way to the Great Hall, and anticipated a very good breakfast. Once inside he saw that it was packed. Apparently cleaning the dungeon took more out of him than he had thought since he was an early riser. He walked toward his table, spotting Pansy and his goons, and promptly sat down and grabbed as much food to put on his plate as he could reach.

Pansy smiled triumphantly as she thought to herself that she was right, Draco had lied. Draco on the other hand was stuffing his face with an assortment of foods. He glanced toward the Gryffindor table as he was swallowing what was in his mouth. No Potter. Draco was glad, he wasn't sure what he'd do when he and Harry met again, but he knew it wouldn't end well, but what was occupying his mind the most was the fact that his first emotion that he felt when realizing Harry wasn't there was disappointment. It was quick, and he was sure that he'd have missed it if he didn't already have Potter on his mind, but the fact was he did catch himself feeling it, and he spent the rest of breakfast pondering why.

Draco's day went by like his breakfast. It was good, and it helped to ease his emotions, but he couldn't get Harry Potter out of his head. To make matters worse, Potter was no place to be found so like before, Draco's emotions were bouncing around like a piñata that was being targeted by five year olds. Potter never showed up to Potions, and the other classes they shared were devoid of him as well. Draco thought he'd ask the red head, but quickly dismissed it. There was no way he was going to associate with anyone close to Potter.

No one had classes after lunch, and like breakfast Draco was watching the Gryffindor table intently as he ate. Pansy looked at Draco with a questioning look, but he didn't notice. What pulled Draco from his thoughts were Crabbe and Goyle who asked if he wanted to go flying with them. Draco agreed, and thought that he'd might as well do something worthwhile before his detentions started. And just like that all of Draco's worries and thoughts about Harry Potter fleeted away into the back of his mind as the wind wiped his hair, and made his eyes water. He smiled, a genuine smile, as he was having the time of his life letting his troubles melt away from the simple activity that was flying. Draco silently thanked his goons for this idea, it was definitely what he needed.

* * *

Saturday morning had arrived, and once again Harry was woken up because of his thoughtlessness. At this point he really didn't care about closing his drapes, and was surprisingly getting used to these morning wake up calls. Harry made his bed, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and headed down to breakfast while everyone else slept. He wanted to be down there early so that he could at least enjoy part of his day before his sentence with Malfoy begun.

When he opened the doors to the Great Hall he was pleased to find it nearly empty, with no Malfoy in site. Harry plopped down at the Gryffindor table and slowly dug into his breakfast. By the time he was done the hall had gathered a great number of students, and Harry was trying desperately with all his might to slow down time. It wasn't until Ron and Hermione showed up for breakfast that he knew he should be leaving. Standing up, he pocketed a few pastries for later, and said his "Hi," and "Bye," to his friends before making his way down toward the dungeons. The hallways were mostly bare, with all the students gathering for breakfast. By the time he reached the room, and opened the door, Harry was shocked to find Draco Malfoy already there talking to Snape. The two Slytherins looked up and stopped their conversation. Draco had on a look that said "finally Potter," while Snape just wore an evil smile. Harry shivered, and he hoped it was because it was drafty in the dungeon.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, pleasure you could join us," said Snape.

"I didn't know you were already waiting for me," Harry said lamely.

"Yes, well now we can start," he said, looking displeased that Potter had not moved from his spot. "Sit," he commanded, pointing to the chair next to Malfoy. Harry did as he was asked and waited for the worst from his professor. "I will admit that you two boys did an _adequate_ job cleaning my dungeon," he said looking around to see if he could find any last minute discrepancies, "but that does not diminish what I have planned for you." Harry gulped, Draco looked sick. "Starting today, and continuing tomorrow, and done every weekend of November, you two boys are to clean everybody's cauldrons, catalogue all of my ingredients, and take care of the potion waste that is left over ever week." Draco turned green at the mention of the potion waste, and Harry was only confused, but he didn't like the way Draco was reacting to it. "I'll leave you boys to it," Snape said as he left.

Harry could only blink at what he just heard, more cleaning and cataloging? Certainly he was expecting worse, _I mean how bad could it really be_ , he asked himself. Draco was still looking sick and staring into space. Now Harry was confused, surely Draco isn't _that_ worried about cleaning, was he?

"Well that wasn't so bad," Harry said. Draco slowly looked at him in a disbelieving kind of way.

"Not that bad? Not _that_ bad?!"

"What?" Harry asked, seriously confused now. Draco threw his arms in the air, exasperated. He stormed off to a closet as Harry watched, and started to take out the cleaning supplies once again. Harry sighed knowing that Draco wouldn't talk to him now, not that he wanted a conversation with him, but still it would have been nice for a bit of small talk. _This is going to be a long day_ , he thought.

And it was. Boredom quickly swept Harry into its embrace as the first hour ticked away. He yawned, glancing at Draco to see how he was doing. Draco was studiously doing his work, exactly how Harry left him three minutes ago, and five before that, and twenty before that. The cleaning was going much slower than he anticipated, and he was dying for something to ease the pain of boredom.

"So," Harry said to the room, trying for something, "are you and Pansy dating?"

Draco's head wiped up in shock. _Is Potter really trying to make small talk in this situation_ , thought Draco. "No," he finally said, turning back to his work.

"Oh…I see," Harry said feeling awkward. He really didn't know how to approach Malfoy. "I just thought since you two hang out a lot….that….you know, you'd be dating…or something."

"Of course not!" Draco said, looking at Potter as if he were an infant that asked what one plus one was. "Are you dating Granger?"

"No," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows, "what's that got to do—"

"It's the same thing with me and Pansy, guys can be friends with girls Potter. No matter how many times you tell them to leave you alone," Draco said mumbling that last part.

"I see," Harry said. He turned back to his work and they once again let silence rule the dungeon. No one spoke for a while until Draco's stomach could be heard throughout the room. Harry turned toward the Slytherin and raised an eyebrow. There was a light blush on the pale boy's cheeks, but his stomach didn't stop there. It growled again, and Draco tried to cover it with his hand as if it would muffle his hunger.

"Here," said Harry. Draco looked down at Harry's hand to see a pastry there. He looked up at Harry with a questioning look. "You're hungry, take it."

Draco obliged, and sat in a chair as he ate his pastry. Harry sat opposite him and took out another pastry from his pocket.

"Did you skip breakfast?" he asked.

Draco didn't respond. Harry nodded and focused back on his pastry, letting its flavor wash over his tongue.

"You didn't have to do this," Draco finally said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself," said Draco, a little too soft.

"Yes, well you looked hungry."

"I don't need your pity."

"I didn't do it because of pity, I just wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense," Draco scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a Slytherin," was all Harry's reply.

Draco smiled at that. He was still hungry, but Harry's kindness definitely helped him. He had skipped breakfast not wanting to know what his and Harry's interactions might be, but now he was seeing a different side of him. _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought_. Draco smirked. "Are you ready to get rid of Potion waste?"

"What is that exactly?"

Draco's smile grew. He led Harry to the door behind Snape's desk and opened it. Walking through Harry put his robe up to block his nose. A most putrid smell was oozing from ten cauldrons in the small closet. The potion inside each was pitch black and bubbling. Whenever a bubble popped it would burst into flames, which would eventually die out and create another bubble. Harry felt like he was going to throw up. He looked at Malfoy and saw the same expression on him. Both boys backed away and back into the classroom to gasp for fresh air.

"What….the hell…are those?" Harry asked between gasps.

"Potion waste," Draco said, "Is exactly how it sounds. Left over potion, whether it be successful or not, is put into those cauldrons before it is taken care of properly," he coughed, "Each time Professor Snape vanishes someone's work it ends up in those cauldrons. He doesn't have time to take care of the potion properly in class, so he just leaves it till the end of the week. Unfortunately the longer it's not taken care of the longer it festers and smells."

Harry gagged. "And how exactly are we to take care of it without puking our lungs out?"

"I'll show you," said Draco with a face that didn't seem too confident that they'd make it out alive.

* * *

As the month passed the two boys began to talk to each other more and more. Harry usually started out their awkward conversations, but in time Draco was starting them just as much. They learned a lot about each other over the following weeks, and surprisingly they stopped their prank wars. Instead, Harry was beginning to find Draco like a friend. They both loved Quidditch, and mostly talked about their favorite teams and how they would do, but they also talked about their hobbies.

Harry learned that Draco had been gifted in potions and had been studying them since he was a kid, and that he had soft spot for the holiday special bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Draco learned that Harry didn't know everything about his dead parents, and was eagerly trying to find out more. But what interested Draco most was the fact that Harry never talked about his home life, away from Hogwarts. He'd brag to Harry about traveling with his father, but whenever he mentioned Harry's home the topic was somehow changed. In the end, both boys enjoyed each other's company and before they knew it the last day of their detention was upon them.

"So," Harry asked uncertainly, "what is your type?"

"What?" asked Draco, a little flabbergasted.

"You said that you and Pansy were just friends, I was just wondering who you would go for."

"That was weeks ago," Draco stated.

"I know," Harry said matter of factly, but felt nervous as the silence between them grew. He was going to apologize when Draco finally spoke up.

"I'm not really interested…" said Draco, fidgeting with his feet, "…with girls."

Harry's eyes opened wide. Did he just hear Malfoy correctly?

"What?" Malfoy asked, a little annoyed at seeing Harry's dumbfound expression.

"Oh, it's….um, nothing…I was just," Harry paused trying to find the words. Draco raised an eyebrow waiting for him. "I just didn't think you'd go that way."

Again, Draco just stared at Harry. He wasn't really sure how to react, but he was amused at seeing how nervous Harry was acting.

"And what about you," asked Draco keeping his cool, "who exactly is your type?"

"I don't know," said Harry, relieved that he could change the topic. "I haven't really thought about it. First year I was just learning everything about the wizarding world, and second year had the chamber of secrets. I guess I just hadn't had time to be interested in girls."

Draco nodded, letting the conversation end there.

The next time they saw each other was in Potions class. They no longer had detention, and it was only a short time before winter break was upon them. When everyone was seated in class and Snape, oh so flashily, stomped into the classroom, did Harry and Draco feel like things were finally getting back to normal, or as normal as rivals turned friends could be.

"With break just around the corner, and your grades being horribly disfigured by Potter, I have created a new assignment to take its place." The class sighed in relief as they heard this. Harry smiled that he wasn't going to be at fault for everyone losing a chunk out of their final grades. "The new assignment will once again be a partner project, but this time you'll be mostly writing. We'll go over it today in class, and you all have until the day after break to finish."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Does this mean we'll be doing our project over break?" Pansy asked, not waiting for Snape to call on her.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. Harry's smile faded.


	4. Chapter 4 The first two days

**Thank you everyone for all your positive support! I am loving all the reviews, and because of them I was able to put out the first four chapters relatively quickly. But alas the weekend is drawing to an end and I shall take a break from this for a few days. I leave you with one of my favorite chapters so far, and I hope you all like it as much as I do :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Two Days

"So when do we leave?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. He had been hiding in the library for the last few days. Ever since Snape gave them their new assignment, Harry was dying on the inside slowly. Sure he and Draco had become closer, but Harry didn't think they were that close. What Harry was dreading was the talk he'd have with Draco. He was surely one of those students who hated being at Hogwarts over the break, and Harry could only guess that Draco would make him go over his house. Harry really didn't like that idea, all alone in Malfoy Manor? Lord knows what goes on in there.

"I said, when do we leave?" Draco asked, a little more impatient, tapping his foot.

"For where?"

"Your house of course!" Draco said rolling his eyes. At this Harry looked shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"What…?" Harry squeaked out.

"My parents will be away for the first week, and I assure you we will not be spending our valuable break here at Hogwarts."

"We can't stay here, not even for a week?" Draco just twisted his face in disgust, and Harry knew that this was an unwinnable argument. "So why can't we still go to your place with your family gone?"

"Because," said Draco choosing his words carefully, "according to father 'like hell I'm leaving Potter alone in a Malfoy's territory,' or something like that."

Harry nodded, not exactly sure what to say to that.

"So I ask again," continued Draco, "when do we leave?"

* * *

Vernon Dursley sat in his chair looking out the bay window with a nice cup of coffee in one hand, and that morning's newspaper in the other. He smiled at himself and the peace and quiet the family always had whenever his nephew was off at school. The best part was that Harry enjoyed his time away too so their Christmas's were never ruined, Vernon sipped his coffee. He was wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater, one that was knitted and had a lopsided snowman on the front. Whenever kids saw it they giggled, because it looked like the snowman was melting. Vernon never caught those giggle, the Christmas spirit has been slowly returning to him in the past three years, and he'd be damned if anyone were to take that away from him.

He flipped the newspaper to the next page, grumbling as he looked at the scores under the sports section. Taking another sip of his coffee he stopped. Vernon felt something on top of his head, and he knew that it wasn't his Santa hat, oh no, he saved that hat for special occasions. His eyes slowly looked up as he tried not to move his head, he really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Staring down at him, perched upon the fat man's head, was a pure white owl. Vernon's eyes widened at recognizing whose owl it was and exploded. He swatted at the bird, and shook his head violently, his features turning purple. Finally he let out a scream as he flailed his arms, sending the newspaper into the other room, and his coffee all over his sweater. Now it really did look like his snowman was melting. He howled at the pain and looked down at the owl watching him curiously as it stood right in front of him. Vernon eyed the owl with fear, _it's an omen_ , he thought. Slowly, he reached out and plucked the letter tied to Hedwig's leg, and as soon as it was off so was Hedwig. The fat man flinched as the bird took flight and flew up his chimney.

"Ruddy bird," mumbled Vernon. He looked down at the envelope in his hands and opened it. Inside was a letter, and he noticed instantly it was in his nephew's handwriting. _Oh bugger_ , he thought, _might as well get this over with quickly_. The letter read as this:

 _Dear Uncle Vernon,_

 _I know that this is short notice, but I will not be able to stay at school for the break. I hope you don't mind picking me up at the station. It won't be for the whole break, just the first week, and then we'll be on our way. Also, a friend of mine will be joining me._

 _-Harry_

The fat man's moustache twitched as he read his nephew's letter. Vernon was breathing heavily as he read the first line, by the second his hands were trembling. He relaxed a bit as the next sentence stated he wouldn't be around for the holiday, just leading up to it, but he was perplexed by the usage of 'our' in his letter. Then he read the last line, word by word so that he understood perfectly well. His nephew was going to be bringing a…friend back. A friend? Vernon's anger was growing again, it was bad enough to have one freak in the house, but two?! Two was pushing it. The letter crumpled in his hands as he thought about everything he just learned, and what made him angry above everything else was the fact that his nephew didn't bother to give him the decency to express this over the phone! The Dursley shook as uncle Vernon exploded, his mighty lungs exhaling insults and language that aunt Petunia had to shield Dudley's ears.

* * *

Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat together in an empty compartment. Numerous students were watching and whispering not believing their eyes. Draco could see that Harry wasn't looking forward to this, and he had to admit that he wasn't either. Living one whole week in the muggle world, Draco shivered at the thought. Coming from a family of wizards he had only known the magical culture, and was taught to look down on muggles. With any luck he and Harry would be able to finish their project within the week, and he'd just leave Harry with his muggle family. Unfortunately that was wishful thinking. He knew that it would take exactly as long as they had, knowing Professor Snape.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard rustling. Looking up Draco's mouth dropped open as he saw Harry Potter strip in front of him. Was he dreaming? Harry glanced at Draco as he got his jeans out and raised his eyebrow, giving a silent 'what' toward the boy who stared.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, finally able to find his voice.

"What does it look like? I'm changing. You should too."

"What's wrong with your robes?"

"Nothing, I'll just stand out when we get to the station. You should change too," Harry said as he zipped his zipper and pulled on a shirt.

"I should change?" Draco said revealing a bit of a disgusted look.

"Yeah, my uncle wouldn't like it if he saw you in those," Harry said pointing to Draco's wizarding robes.

"I don't have muggle clothes, Potter." Harry looked disbelieving, of course Draco had muggle clothes, he couldn't have worn robes his whole life. "I come from a wizarding family, a high class one at that. My robes are my casuals," Draco said as if reading Harry's mind.

"Fine," sighed Harry, "you can use mine. Just make sure my family doesn't see you in robes though."

Draco watched with interest as Harry turned around to put his robes into his trunk, and to take out some more appropriate clothes for him. Draco's eyes started to really look at Harry, and he was surprised at just how wide his back was, definitely an enticing view, but what his eyes gravitated toward was lower. Harry's jeans couldn't make up their mind on if they were tight or loose on him. They hugged Harry butt very affectionately, giving Draco a wonderful view of just how round and lovely they looked, while at the same time looking too big everywhere else. _Perhaps this won't be that bad after all_ , thought Draco.

"Here," Harry said, throwing his clothes at Draco. "You can borrow more clothes throughout the week too."

"Thanks," mumbled Draco, trying to hide his blush he was sure he was sporting. And thus, with some butterflies in his stomach, Draco stripped in front of Harry. He first took off his outer robe and continued layer by layer until he was just in his boxers. He grabbed the jeans and put one leg through when the door to their compartment burst open.

"Harry there you are, I've been looking ever—" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she saw an almost naked Malfoy only two feet in front of her. "Sorry," she said and closed the door as she slowly walked away. Harry could hear Ron soon after asking Hermione what happened.

"You better finish before they come back in," Harry suggested, Draco nodded.

After a few minutes, Hermione once again opened their compartment door, but this time nocked. When Harry told her they were decent she and Ron entered. Ron had on a scowl as he looked warily at Malfoy, and Hermione tried to keep calm but had a most obvious blush. Ron sat next to Harry so he could keep an eye on the blonde, and Hermione sat next to Draco trying hard not to look in his direction.

"Why's he here?" Ron finally asked after a little uncomfortable silence.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione.

"We're doing our Potions assignment over break," Harry simply said. Draco was staring out the window, obviously uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"You're going to Malfoy Manor?" asked Ron in awe.

"No," Harry said, a little disappointment in his voice, "we're going to my place."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's face broke out in a smile. This made Draco look curiously at the two. Ron didn't say anything more about that topic, he had "met" the Dursley's in their second year and he just knew that they'd get along _swimmingly_ with Draco.

The rest of the trip wasn't as eventful to Draco. He mostly looked out the window and listened to Harry and his friends converse. It sounded like Granger was going to have break over at the Weasleys, with Pansy heading that way too at some point, since Ron and Pansy are partners. When the train finally stopped at its destination, all four of them hopped off and made their way through the brick wall and back into the muggle world. Harry and Draco walked a little behind Ron and Hermione.

"You know you could have joined in," Harry whispered to Draco so his friends wouldn't hear. Draco just raised an eyebrow. "Just a thought"

When they exited the lobby they were met with a family of red heads, and a very grumpy uncle Vernon with the most ridiculous sweater. Harry held back his chucky as he noticed his uncle wearing his lopsided snowman sweater, it always made him laugh that Vernon didn't see any problems with it. When they got closer Harry could hear Ron's dad trying to get answers out of uncle Vernon on what exactly was the purpose of paper clips. Ron groaned as he saw his dad go into 'muggle mode' and felt very embarrassed. Harry only smiled.

"There you are!" roared uncle Vernon, for once happy to see his nephew, if only it would get him away from Ron's dad. "Now which one's your _friend_ so we can be on our way?" demanded uncle Vernon.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione all gave Harry a questioning look before he could speak.

"Um…him," said Harry pulling Draco over, "This is Draco, he'll be staying with us."

"Pleasure to meet you," Draco said, putting out his hand with his high class instincts taking over. Uncle Vernon looked surprised to see one of _them_ being gracious and actually proper. _Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad,_ Vernon mistakenly thought.

In the car Vernon's hands were gripping the steering wheel as tightly as he could. His knuckles were turning white, and purple blotched his face. Draco and Harry were in the back, Draco was talking about their Potions project, in depth, while Harry just looked uncomfortable. His eyes were darting between Draco and his Uncle, wondering if he should pause their discussion until they were safely in his room.

"We'll need to set up your cauldron when we get to your place. It'll need to stew and heat for a good while before we're able to do anything to begin with. In the meantime we can start with the paper and compare notes before we—" Draco stopped as he noticed the car slowing down and pulling over to the side. He looked out his window as he saw the towering buildings next to him, "You live here?" he asked.

"No!" roared Vernon as he twisted his fat body in his seat to glare at the two boys. "No magic, no potions, I will not have it! While you are under my roof you will listen to my rules. You two are not allowed to do, practice, write, or think about what goes on in your bloody school. If I so much as smell you making—" Vernon stopped as he saw Draco's eyes narrow and his face radiating a deadly aura. He shot back with his best angry face, but didn't feel like he wanted to go further. Huffing, Harry's uncle twisted back in his seat and started off for Privet Drive once again.

Harry was relieved when they finally got home. Dusk was settling in, and the ride had been extremely uncomfortable. Draco and Vernon were giving each other dirty looks, and Draco would every once in a while hint at talking about Hogwarts, knowing it made Vernon's skin crawl. Once inside, Harry's uncle ordered the two boys to put their stuff in Harry's room and be down for dinner shortly. Draco huffed climbing the stair, as if he had won against Harry's uncle.

"This is where you sleep?" Draco asked once Harry opened his door and let him through. The room was small, or small in Draco's experience. It had once bed, one desk, and one cabinet. Not much room, but for Potter it may have been perfect. Draco threw his stuff on Potters bed and began unpacking. "I'll take the bed," Draco merely stated.

"Fine," _I was going to let you have it anyway_ , thought Harry as he rolled his eyes. He plopped his stuff down on the floor and opened his cabinet as he put everything away. When he was done he looked over toward Draco and saw that he was all unpacked as well. Soon after, both boys were heading down for dinner.

The atmosphere was tense as everyone slowly ate. The Dursleys were perplexed when it came to Draco. The boy obviously had good manners, but the way he acted toward the Dursleys was nothing as humble. Draco had eyed Dudley and instantly hated him. A spoiled rich, or in this case not that rich, kid who always got what he wanted, but also had bad table manners. Draco looked disgusted as he compared Dudley's eating habits to that of a pig. Petunia just grossed Draco out, a woman that skinny and hateful looking was obviously not to be trusted, and he already made it very clear that should Vernon cross his invisible line he will pay for it. In his mind, Draco had Harry's family in the palm of his hand.

Harry was nervous. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would the house blow up? Will their potion blow up and disfigure his family? He really couldn't be sure. To make matters worse it looked like the Dursleys have already declared Draco unsuitable. _This must be a new record_ , thought Harry.

Harry sighed in relief as dinner ended and nothing had happened. He and Draco went back upstairs and spent the rest of the night going over their potions project. After their two and a half our discussion on what they were going to do, Harry was rubbing his eyes and Draco was yawning, so both boys decided it was time for bed. Harry shivered as he got under his blanket on the floor. He forgot how cold it got in his room during the winter. On Harry's bed Draco tried to get comfy. It had been years since he slept like this and he was having trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Dudley woke up first. It was the weekend and his parents were most likely sleeping in. He would have too, but he was excited that there was someone knew in the house. He couldn't wait to thrash him around like he did Harry. With a grin he slipped out of his room and tip toed towards his cousin's. He put his ear to the door and was glad that he could hear even breathing coming from the other side. _Good, they're both still asleep_ , thought Dudley. His great meaty hand strangled the doorknob as he threw it open.

"Thought you'd like a nice wake up call, Harry, and I—" but Dudley never had a chance to finish his sentence. "Wha— But…what?" he said as his tiny brain tried to process what he was seeing. Before him, Dudley saw his cousin Harry sleeping on the floor, with his friend's arms hugged snugly around his body.

Draco stirred at the intrusion and slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"You— You're a—" but Dudley shut his mouth as he saw Draco's eyes. They were blurry, but held so much animosity Dudley thought he'd burst into flames right there on the spot. He let out a whimper before slamming the door and running downstairs.

Harry awoke from the loud noises to find himself lying next to Draco Malfoy. Draco put his head back down and nestled it into Harry's neck. Harry shivered at the contact and tried to squirm out of Draco's arms, but he was held tighter.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, not sure how the boy would react to this situation.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Draco," Harry tried again.

"One more hour," he said into Harry's neck. Draco's warm breath sent shivers down Harry's body, and now he was very nervous to move in fear of waking Draco. If Dudley ran off scared for barely waking Draco, Harry didn't want to know what he'd do to him if he really woke him up. So with a sigh Harry tried to go back to sleep too, thinking this would all be a dream next time he woke up. Draco pressed his body closer to Harry as his breathing evened out again. _Maybe this isn't as bad as it is_ , thought Harry, _at least I'm warm now_. But try as he might, Harry couldn't get back to sleep. He appreciated the warmth that he was feeling from Draco, but now that he was awake numerous scenarios were running through his head. He pictured his uncle's reaction when Dudley tells him, he pictured Draco's reaction when he finally wakes up, but strangely enough as Harry lay in Draco's arms he thought to himself that he wasn't creeped out by this. Far from it he felt comfortable. And in fact last night had been one of the best sleep he had in a while.

Thirty minutes later Draco woke up. He stirred against Harry's neck, and then opened his eyes to see black hair in his face. Draco scowled wondering where on Earth he was. Then it hit him. He was spending part of break over at Harry's house, and he was sleeping in Harry's room….which meant that this black hair also belonged to Harry. Draco sat up and stared in amazement at the boy he held. Harry had fallen back to sleep and was waking up again from Draco's movements.

"Morning," said Harry wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," said Draco, expecting Harry to blow up at what happened. He was surprised when his only action was green eyes looking into his. "Sorry," Draco mumbled as he scooted away.

"It's alright,' Harry said, a little surprised that he indeed didn't mind. Draco gave a questioning look

The rest of the day was as strange as Harry waking up next to Draco. He expected Dudley to tell on them immediately, he knew how his uncle would handle the situation, but to his surprise his uncle and aunt was still clueless and he found Dudley in the living room whispering to himself that it was just a nightmare. He smiled, _maybe having Draco here wasn't such a bad idea_ , he thought. After breakfast, Draco decided to talk to Harry about their potions project again, this time in front of everyone. Harry looked at his uncle precariously, his face was turning purple again.

"Enough!" Vernon finally screamed, slamming his coffee down on the table. "I will not tolerate this talk at the dining table. This is a place to eat, not to flaunt your freakish abilities!"

This obviously did not make Draco happy.

"Freakish abilities?" Draco asked looking disgusted at the fat man. "The fact that we can fly, do things beyond your imagination, and have the ability to make you disappear with just a snap of our fingers makes us freaks you inbred whiney piece of filth! You've had numerous people in your life that are wizards and still you dismiss us?!"

"OUT!" roared Vernon, his caterpillar moustache standing on end with his lungs hurting and his voice made a small crack on every window in the house. He had never raised his temper that far and Harry really didn't want to know how much farther Draco could pull on it.

"Hmph, I wish," Draco stated simply before walking back to Harry's room. Not wanting to stay near his uncle anymore, Harry quickly followed Draco back to his room and shut the door. Draco was already at the desk pulling out a quill and parchment. Harry resigned and thought that this would indeed be a long week. He and Draco worked on their paper, not bothering with the cauldron, for the rest of the day. They both skipped lunch, and thought it wise to skip dinner too. Harry could only imagine his uncle ready to strangle Draco the first step he takes out of Harry's room.

"Here," Harry said offering part of his candy stash. After last year he wasn't going to go hungry again, and decided to stock up on wizarding goods in cases like this. Draco accepted the treat and nibbled on it as he reviewed his work of the day. Harry did too and before long the moon was high in the sky and they were ready for bed.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" Draco asked, lifting the blanket on Harry's bed and scooting over to make room. Harry looked surprised.

"What—Why?"

"With my sleeping habits I can only assume we'll be waking up together, and I'd rather it be on your bed than a cold floor."

"Why would your sleeping habits be about hugging me in your sleep?"

"Not you specifically," said Draco, "for use I've been sleeping with a body pillow, they are very cozy, and since I left it back at school I guess I just substituted it for you."

"Pfft," Harry tried to contain his giggles, "You sleep with a body pillow?"

"Yes," said Draco trying not to get angry with Harry, "Now are you coming to bed or not?"

Harry stopped laughing at that. "Do you really have to phrase it like that?" Harry asked feeling twitchy.

"Like what? All I'm saying is that we already slept together so it shouldn't be a problem if we do it again."

Harry face palmed, trying to hide his blush. "Will you stop _phrasing_ it like that?" said Harry, a little irritated.

Realization finally fell on Draco as he understood what Harry was thinking. He smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter Potter. If I recall you didn't complain last time," he said, but this time made a suggestive move with his body to entice Harry to come into bed.

Harry rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide his blush anymore. It was spreading and not going anywhere so he just gave up in the end. He shook his head and made his make shift bed on the floor before turning out the light and pretending to sleep.

"Suit yourself," he heard Draco say and he rustled on his bed. After ten minutes on the cold ground Harry gave in. He stood up and slipped into his bed with Draco. The warmth from Draco's body and his bed hit him immediately, and he didn't regret his decision at all. Not even when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's body and nuzzled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fireplace

**Here's the next chapter! I figured I'd sneak one more in before my writing fest this weekend :D I hope you all like this.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fireplace

Dudley creeped out of his room. Last morning rattled him at what he walked in on, and he had trouble sleeping deciding if it was reality or not. The floors surprisingly did not creek under his heavy weight as he stood in front of Harry's door for the second morning in a row. He took a deep breath preparing himself before he went in. Carefully, he grabbed the door knob and twisted, slowly opening the door and making sure it didn't creek. Dudley peered through the crack and saw no one on the floor. _Is he already up_ , thought Dudley. He opened the door wider to get a better view, and regretted it instantly. There on Harry's bed were two sleeping forms tangled together underneath the blankets. Dudley gasped and thought, _What…..what's happening?_ Harry turned in his sleep so that he was facing the door, and Dudley could see a smile sprawled across his features. _He's happy! That little prick is fucking happy!_ Not wanting to stay any longer, Dudley closed the door and bolted to his parent's room.

"Dad! Dad!" Dudley practically screamed as he crashed through the door that kept Vernon in the safe rational room.

"What the devil is it?!" he said not happy at all that he was woken up.

"It's Harry, he's sleeping with his friend and you won't believe this, he's happy! Can you believe it, because I can't. I've never saw him with a smile before, let alone one that big." Dudley watched as his father's mustache twitched, and his eyes were wide open now.

"He's what?" asked Vernon in disbelief. At this point Petunia put her head up to show that she was awake. It was bad enough that she had to put up with her husband fighting Harry and his friend every day, but it looked like her son now joined the mix.

"Happy, dad. Can you believe—"

Vernon wasn't listening anymore, he was processing what his son had told him, and he didn't like it. He was already harboring one freak, and while two was stretching it he wasn't going to back down when learning just how much more of a freak they were. With a deep guttural growl, Vernon tossed the blankets off his massive body, Petunia grabbed at them like a hungry hyena, for her body was much too skinny to retain heat and she needed all the help she could get now that her honey bear was on the prowl.

Dudley was pushed aside as his father stormed into the hallway, in nothing but his slippers and nightshirt. He stopped short in front of Harry's door, pondering if he should touch it or avoid it like the plague, but he rekindled his anger and told himself that what must be done will be done, and that he will not tolerate _their_ kind under his roof. So with the upmost energy, Vernon slammed his fist against Harry's door a few times with all his might, hoping that whatever position they were in they'd separate when he went in. Counting to ten he threw open the door and found Harry and Draco fast asleep in each other's arms. Vernon's right eye twitched, and his mustache stood on end as he witnessed this scene. Not only did he give them a warning and they ignored it, but they didn't even have the decency to wake up!

"UP!" roared Vernon, his temper reaching its boiling point. "GET UP YOU TWO DAMNIT!"

Harry jolted upright from the noise and was shocked to see his uncle standing in his room. Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slowly woke himself up, but he was not ready to let go of Harry just yet. Vernon's eye twitched again.

"What the devil do you two think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Sleeping?" Harry answered innocently, he wasn't really sure what he did wrong and looked to Draco for some help, but he found him dozing on his shoulder not paying attention.

"Sleeping? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Harry was confused, what was his uncle talking about? And then he blushed, he remembered his situation, his talk with Draco the night before, and looked at how they looked together. If he had misinterpreted Draco's words last night, he could only think how much of a misunderstanding the Dursleys would have had. But Harry didn't need to imagine it, because it was happening to him right now.

"This isn't what it looks like," Harry tried to reason with his uncle, but deep down he knew it was futile.

"Isn't what it….OF COURSE IT IS! Do you take me for a fool? I could pretend that your…gifts…weren't real. I could shut out your whole delusional world, but when two fairies are playing with each other under my roof I will not have it!"

At this Draco was instantly awake, and fuming.

"Excuse me?!" Draco shot off.

"You heard me," Vernon said gaining confidence. His pudgy face was now a foot away from the boys and they could smell his putrid morning breath. "I want you out of my house within the hour. I don't care where you go, I don't want you to ever come back, and I'll deal with you later," Vernon said, practically spitting at them with all the venom that was oozing out of his voice. Draco didn't like what was happening, especially since Vernon was pointing to Harry when he said that last point.

"Fine, I'd rather live on the muggle streets than be in your putrid presence any longer," Draco smiled at the reaction he got knowing he could get under the fat man's skin. He stood up and got out of bed making Vernon step back. Draco quickly was gathering his stuff and packing while Harry stared opened mouth.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry tried again to mend the situation, "I swear nothing happened. We were just sleeping, and it was the only way for both of was to be warm."

"Silence!"

Draco packed faster, not liking what he was hearing. Unknown to Harry, Draco was also packing for him.

"But—"

"I really expected better for you. We tried to treat you like a real family, trying desperately to get rid of your freakishness. When you got that bloody letter we knew there was no use trying anymore. You are too far gone boy, and now this?! What do you think the neighbors will say if they saw you two? I will not have it, and that is final!"

"Like a real family?" Harry asked, his emotions coming up in waves. At the moment anger was seething from his voice while he tried to hold back his tears. "Is that why you locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for all those year? To try make me normal?!" Draco stopped packing and his eyes widened at this. "Is this why you've treated me like a house elf, making me cook and clean for you?"

"Now don't you start with me, boy!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning an ugly shade of magenta as his hands were rolled up into fists, and his knuckles were as white as snow.

"I'm happy," squeaked out Harry, "ever since I started Hogwarts my life has turned around, can't you see—"

"I told you never to mention your school under my roof!" roared his uncle as a loud sound could be heard throughout the room. Harry stopped talking and his eyes held nothing but surprise. His cheek was sporting a red patch from his uncle bitch slapping him. Now Draco was pissed. He wiped around and stormed to the nightstand where his and Harry's wands lay, he picked up his and in one swift motion pointed it right at Vernon's head.

"I advise you to apologize," stated Draco.

Vernon's anger quickly changed to feel from the twig in front of his face, but he did nothing. He may be afraid of magic, but that didn't mean he could change his mind so easily and apologize. The kid deserved it.

By this point Dudley was trembling and hiding behind Harry's door, trying to see what was going on, but trying to be invisible at the same time. Petunia had gotten out of bed too. She was dressed and ready for the day before coming to see what all the commotion was about. She was trying to coerce her duddykins to leave the scene alone, but he wouldn't budge.

"Draco," Harry said softly, coming back to reality. "Please, don't."

"That's right," said Vernon, his features coming alive again, a crooked smile playing across his face. "You'll be expelled if you use magic!"

"So?" Draco simply asked, "Try me."

Vernon stilled again, the color draining from his face. The look in Draco's eyes was not that of anger, it held revulsion, and the purest form of hatred. Vernon knew that Draco was telling the truth, the kid didn't care if he was expelled. Heck, Vernon thought that the kid wouldn't care if he was arrested for what he was about to do, and this made him shake in his slippers.

"Draco," Harry tried again, this time resting his hand on top of Draco's wand hand. "Please."

Draco still pointed his wand at the fat disgusting man as he turned his head and looked into Harry's eyes. When Draco looked into Harry's eyes all he could feel was a calmness flow through him. He wanted to be anger, he wanted to curse Harry's family, but Harry was silently pleading him not to. He didn't think it was because Harry cared for his family, and if he did Draco was going to have a talk with him, but something inside Draco told him that Harry was doing this mostly for him, as if he didn't want to see Draco get in trouble. So with reluctance, Draco lowered his hand, but he still held a firm grip around his wand.

"Grab your things," he told Harry, "we're leaving."

Uncle Vernon wasn't sure if he won or not, but a smile broke out on his face and he watched with hawk like precision as his nephew and 'friend' carried their stuff down. Vernon slammed Harry's door once all their things were taken out, and continued to watch them as they piled it all up in a corner. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all stared at Harry and he and Draco made sure everything was there. Draco then continued to take out a pouch that looked like it had sand in it. Harry gave him a questioning look, and Draco just shrugged.

He and Harry entered the Dursley's fire place and Vernon could only put up an eyebrow in confusion. He asked the boys to leave, and yet they decided to live in his chimney? Surely that wasn't what was happening. He and his family watched as Draco took out a handful of green powder and told Harry to hold onto him. Harry wasn't sure what it was like for two people to go through the floo network, so he wrapped his arms around Draco's body and made sure he was holding onto him tightly. Draco smiled at how Harry was holding, because he liked how it felt, and that it was making the Dursley's uncomfortable. _Might as well make our exit memorable_ , thought Draco.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco shouted clearly and threw the green dust onto the floor of the fireplace. As the floo powder descended to the floor, Draco quickly held Harry's face in his hands and lightly pressed their lips together. Harry was shocked, his eyes were wide open, and his heart was racing a million miles a second. His first instinct was to push away, but he didn't want to accidentally travel to an unknown fireplace again if he separated from Draco, and then the powder hit the floor and green flames erupted all around them. The last images Harry saw of his house on Privet Drive were of his 'family' reacting to his kiss. His uncle turned white as a ghost as he clutched his chest in a way that made him look like he was having a heart attack, while his aunt Petunia dramatically fainted and fell on her son, who was not paying attention and was somehow crushed to the floor from his lightweight mother.

The next thing Harry saw was an enormous room full of lavish furniture and paintings that adorned the wall. Draco finally parted from Harry, and Harry blushed. Not because he was kissed in front of his family, he actually liked the effect it had, and not because it was with Draco Malfoy, which still hasn't processed fully in his mind, but he blushed because he didn't realize that they were still kissing and in fact felt comfortable with Draco's lips against his. Draco smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Welcome back, master," a house elf greeted them.

"Yes, I'd like you and a few more house elves to go to Privet Drive and pick up mine and Harry's luggage. You should find them in the living room with a passed out woman in it."

"Yes, master" and the house elf disapparated with a pop.

"Sorry about that," Draco said looking back at Harry, "I just wanted to leave on a satisfying note."

"Oh…yeah, that's…um…fine," was all Harry could manage at the moment.

"Are you okay that we left?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. Draco smiled.

"Let me show you to your room then." Draco said leading the way.

Harry followed Draco and marveled at his home. It was so much bigger than his, although as they went from room to room Harry was now thinking that was an understatement. Draco told Harry that the fireplace that they came out of was in his father's study, only used for emergencies and work. Then they proceeded into the luxurious hallway that held magnificent moving paintings. They walked down the hallway, Harry noticing the very fine carpet beneath his feet, before Draco led him around a corner and stopped in front of a door. Draco motioned for Harry to open it, and he did.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his room. It was positively huge, with a giant bed that could have easily held four people. It had a fireplace of its own, and a writing desk in the corner. The bed was stuffed with fluffy blankets that Harry was sure he'd be lost in them once he finally went to bed. Lastly, Harry saw that his luggage was already waiting for him at the foot of his bed.

"I'll let you unpack. I got to owl father, and then I'll come get you when breakfast is ready, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly as he was lost in his surroundings.

Draco smiled and closed Harry's door before he started walking to his room. It wasn't far from Harry's, and only a few doors down. When he entered his room Draco summoned another house elf to start making breakfast. Once the familiar pop was heard he pulled out a piece of parchment and started to scrawl the recent events that happened to his father. The letter ended up being two pages long, and Draco was satisfied that he included everything that his father needed to know. He only hoped that his parents won't sacrifice their trip for his sake. They were wanting to take a vacation, just the two of them, for years and now that Draco was old enough they decided to that now was as good as anytime. Draco also hoped that they wouldn't come home soon because he was afraid how his father would act with Harry around, and frankly Draco was looking forward to some alone time with him.

A pop was heard from behind him, and when Draco turned it was his house elf saying that breakfast was ready. Draco nodded for the elf to leave before he fetched Harry. Harry was already unpacked and laying on his bed when Draco entered his room.

"Breakfast is ready," he simple said, and Harry was up with hunger in his eyes.

They ate in silence, mostly because the beginning to their day was much unexpected, but mostly because they just weren't sure what to say. This was the first time that they were perfectly alone together. No teachers to drop in on them, no friends to check to see if they're alive, and no adults screaming in their faces. For the first time ever Harry and Draco were alone.

"So, what should we do today?" Harry asked, not liking the silence.

Draco looked from his fruit, a questioning look on his face. Truth be told Draco wasn't sure. All he wanted to do was get away from Privet Drive, and now they practically had the world in the palm of their hands isolated from everyone, they could do anything.

"I'll show you around after breakfast. Last thing I need is for you to get lost in here."

"Come on," Harry laughed nervously, "this place can't be that big."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Could it?" Harry asked uncertain this time.

"I have over a hundred room, twenty corridors, numerous rooms that look identical, and paintings on the wall that think it's funny to confuse our guests…and that's only in the main house." Harry's jaw dropped, "So yes, I think we will take a tour."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: This chapter was originally called 'we fought the purple people eater and survived.'**


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

Chapter 6: Letters

Draco laid in his bed staring into the darkness. He couldn't sleep, so he recalled what he did during the day. After he and Harry ate breakfast Draco took him on a tour of his house like he promised. He was amused at Harry's open mouthed reactions to each room they entered. To occupy the rest of their time the boys decided to get through more of their Potions project. This time Draco helped out Harry whenever he had a problem, and to his surprise he enjoyed teaching the boy. Harry grinned every time he understood something, and kept thanking Draco.

Draco smiled into the darkness, rolling over to hug his spare body pillow and trying once again to get some sleep. After ten minutes of rustling under his blankets and repositioning himself Draco decided to give up. It felt different to him, and he wasn't sure why. He was in his familiar bed, holding onto his body pillow, which always put him to sleep, and still his body was fighting him.

Across the hallway and in another room Harry was having the same problem. Even though he had numerous heavy fluffy blankets over his body he still felt….cold. Like something was missing. His fireplace was lit so he didn't have to stare out into the darkness, but instead he just stared at the crackling fire to take his mind off sleep. A creak could be heard somewhere in the house and Harry pulled his blankets up to his chin. He figured the reason he couldn't sleep was because he was sleeping in a new environment, but his body felt so tired and he really wished he could sleep. Harry closed his eyes and told himself not to open them, this method usually worked but it took a while to drift off.

The next morning Draco had dark circles under his eyes. He finally was able to sleep, but it took much longer than he liked. He yawned as he went down to the kitchen to see if the house elves started making breakfast or not, and was surprised to find Harry already up and about. Harry too looked like he didn't sleep that well, and Draco wondered why.

"Morning," said Harry, obviously trying to be perky.

"Morning," Draco mumbled, obviously not a morning person.

"I told the house elves to start making breakfast, I hope that was okay," Harry said.

Draco just nodded, and proceeded to sit at the table and wait for the food to be ready. Harry sat across from him and looked uncomfortable.

"Didn't sleep that well?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"I'm not sure why," Draco said being interrupted by another yawn, "but it was difficult for me to fall asleep."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I spend Christmas with my friends?"

"No," he said hesitating, "I mean the whole reason we were going to be together over break was to work on our potions project, and by my math we should be able to finish it by the end of the week."

Harry smiled, but Draco could see that it wasn't his full smile. _He's still worried about something_ , he thought, but decided not to pry any further. The rest of breakfast was filled with small talk and laughs. The two boys spent the rest of the day working on their project, this time actually taking out their cauldron and starting to prepare the ingredients. The paperwork for it was done, and they each looked over each other's paper. Draco was very pleased with how far Harry had come. Just a few weeks ago he seemed hopeless in potions, and with only a few lessons from Draco had he really improved, and most probably surprise Professor Snape. Draco snickered at that, he did wish that he could see the man's face when he read Potter's paper.

The boys took a break to allow their cauldron to simmer with its new ingredients added. Draco was in the shower, while Harry was in the reading room. He was looking at the extensive library that the Malfoy's owned and was surprised with how many titles he wanted to read. He wasn't much of a reader, but he had to admit that the Malfoy's certainly had taste.

A tap-tap-tapping sound pulled him away from his thoughts. His eyes rested on the window where he saw a brown colored barn owl with a letter. Curious, Harry opened the window wondering if he should even take the letter off the owl. He wasn't sure who it was for, but his eyes widened in shock once he recognized Hermione's handwriting, and his name on the cover. Harry quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg and ripped it open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you're having a wonderful break. It's very lively at the Burro and Ron's mother keeps asking me if you'll be coming over for Christmas. Please respond quickly, because I'm not sure how long I can hold her off without flying over to get you personally._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

 _P.S._

 _If you're in trouble just say the word and me, Fred, and George will pick up so quickly you won't have a chance to say Spiders. –Ron._

Harry grinned. He hadn't realized how much he missed his friends. It felt good to know that people out there wanted him to be happy, and his heart felt full of love with learning about Mrs. Weasley's attempts to get Harry over there. His smile dropped when he saw the date on the letter. It was addressed three days ago, and Harry's heart dropped. He quickly ran to his room to take out a piece of paper and quill, before beginning his reply.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I've been having an eventful break, to say the least. I'm sorry for getting back to you late, but I had an unscheduled move. Draco and my uncle had a disagreement and now we're staying at his place. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'll be glad to come over for Christmas, and I can be there by the end of the week._

 _Harry_

 _P.S._

 _Break the news gently to Ron, I feel like he'd try something stupid and storm Malfoy Manor._

Harry nodded at his letter, satisfied that it said everything that she needed to know, before rushing back to the reading room and giving to the owl, who had entertained itself by cleaning his feathers, and sending the owl on its way again.

Draco turned the water off and stood in the shower for a minute, allowing the excess water to naturally drip off his lean body, before stepping out and toweling himself off. A pitch black owl greeted him when he stepped into his bedroom. It was resting on his pillow and holding a letter in her beak. Draco took it, knowing it was from his father, and began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _You made the right decision in not hurting that muggle, although I wouldn't have thought any differently if you had cursed him. While your mother and I are upset, she's convinced me to stick to our schedule. We'll be back by the end of the week, make sure Potter doesn't do anything stupid._

 _Lucius_

Draco sighed in relief as he read that his parents weren't ruining their vacation for him. Although he did get annoyed that his father thinks he controlled his anger, when in fact it was Harry, he was pleased that he had a few more days alone with the boy he was growing very fond of.

After dinner the boys returned to their bubbling cauldron and was pleased to see the color had turned aquamarine. Draco started stirring the liquid, while Harry read off the next bit of instructions. For the next two hours they stirred, cut up ingredients, and mixed their potion into a magenta color before leaving it to simmer through the night.

Draco walked Harry back to his room. Harry stopped with his hand on his door and turned back to Draco. He was really not looking forward to sleeping again. Last night had been filled with strange noises and an emptiness he couldn't explain.

"Hey Draco…"

Draco watched Harry, waiting for what he was going to say, eager to answer his thoughts.

"Nevermind," Harry finally said after a short moment of silence. Draco watched as Harry quickly slipped into his room and shut the door. Draco felt disappointed, and retreated to his own room. Once in there he felt the cold presence of loneliness. He stripped and put on his pajamas before slipping into bed. He pulled his body pillow close to him and just watched the eternal darkness about in his room. Harry plagued Draco's mind, in one form or another Draco was always thinking of him. It mostly happened at night when the two boys were in their separate rooms, but when he was with Harry, Draco felt…like he could do anything. And that's when it clicked.

Draco bolted up in his bed as the thought struggled to the surface of his mind. He remembered his time getting to know Harry during Snape's detentions. The time with Harry when he was staying at Privet Drive, and how he slept so peacefully, more so than he could ever remember, when he was holding onto the boy. And then he remembered last night, and how empty his sleep was. He didn't dream, he barely felt rejuvenated, he just felt….there. _Am I really falling for Harry_ , he asked inside his head. _Wait, when did I start calling him Harry?_

Draco wrestled with these thoughts in the dark for what seemed like eternity before he finally made up his mind. _Fine then_ , he thought, _I'll do an experiment_. Draco hopped out of bed and tip toed out into the hall. He made his way over to Harry's door and knocked lightly. No sounds could be heard inside, and so Draco opened Harry's door a crack to peak. Draco saw Harry's fire blazing in the fireplace, which he was thankful for, since he could now see Harry sleeping in his bed. _Good_ , thought Draco. As quiet as a serpent, Draco Malfoy crept to the edge of Harry's very comfy bed, and looked down on him. His eye were closed and his breathing slow. Draco watched as his chest moved up and down under his blankets. _Okay, you can do it. You can do it_ , he kept telling himself as he picked up the blanket very carefully and slid next to Harry. To his amazement, Draco felt Harrys arms immediately envelope his body. His heart was pounding excitedly, and loudly, in his chest that he was afraid it would wake up the other boy, but if anything it lulled Harry into a deeper sleep. Very carefully, Draco also put his arms around the sleeping boy, and relaxed once his body recognized that familiar heat source. His eyes drooped and felt very heavy before sleep took him moments later.

The next morning Harry awoke in a good mood. In fact Harry felt revitalized somehow. As he stretched his body under his enormous blankets, Harry felt a warm patch next to him. Confused he threw the blankets off and saw an imprint of a body in the bed. Confused, Harry just shrugged it off as him turning over in his sleep shortly before waking up. He yawned once more and got up to get dressed, and before long he was heading downstairs.

Draco was already at the table with the house elves putting the last of the food out. Draco looked up to see Harry smiling at him, at least he hoped it was at him, as he drank his coffee.

"Morning!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Looks like you had a good night's rest," thought Draco, amused that Harry didn't fully know why he looked and felt better than the previous day.

"Yeah, I guess I got used to this house finally."

 _You certainly got used to something_ , thought Draco with a knowing smile.

"Speaking of which, it looks like you had a good night's rest as well."

"Yeah," said Draco, "last night was the best sleep I ever had."

Harry nodded in approval before digging into the delicious breakfast options that were out. He began with a muffin, to his delight it was blueberry, before stuffing his face with eggs and cinnamon rolls. Draco took his time eating, making sure he fit one thing in his mouth at a time, and smiled as he watched Harry eat. _Yes_ , he thought, _I have definitely fallen for him._

"We should be finished with the last phase of our potion by the end of the day," Draco said wanting to hear Harry's voice more.

"Oh," Harry said in an almost disappointed tone.

"What?" asked Draco raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing…I just didn't realize that the week was almost up."

 _Is he sad at the thought of leaving,_ asked Draco, _can't be._ Draco said nothing as he watched Harry fumbling with a banana. _Oh now he's just torturing me_ , thought Draco as his thoughts changed to action. Action that involved sweat, and heat, and lots and lots of moans.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry looking concerned at Draco.

"Yeah," he said confused, "why do you ask?"

"Because you're looking a little red."

"Oh," said Draco, fumbling over his words. He tried to hide his obvious blush with his hand mumbling, "I'm fine," so that Harry could focus once again on his food. _This is going to be troubling if things like that pop up a lot_ , he thought.

The rest of the week felt strange to Draco. At points he was happy that he and Harry were hanging out, and the fact that he always snuck into Harry's bed at night and left before he awoke was always a plus, but he couldn't help feel a shadow fall on him the closer they got to the end of the week. Harry took him out of his thoughts as he continued to read the potion instructions, Draco quickly followed what he said, and once again his mind was lost to Harry and school.

Lucius Malfoy and his wife exited the fireplace in his study. His eyes zoomed around the room as if looking for something before his wife tugged on his arm signaling him to continue. Lucius opened the door for her and he promptly stepped out following her. They made their way to the parlor, empty, and then to the dining room, empty, and continued to do this until they entered the reading room. There, Lucius expressed his first emotion since entering the house: surprise. Laying in front of him and his wife were his son, and his ex-enemy Harry Potter, sleeping on the couch with their arms around each other. Draco's head was nestled in the crook of Harry's neck, and Harry's arms held tightly around Draco's waist. Lucius wasn't sure what to do. His first instinct was to yell and wake them up, but his wife once again held onto his arm and dragged him away from that sight.

In the hallway Lucius could see his wife smile, and he knew that he couldn't argue now. He still had a right to be angry, but if in fact that Draco had settled for Harry, and his mother was going to support him, which by the smile told Lucius that she had, then all he could do was shut up and _try_ to be happy for his son too. He shivered, _but why did it have to be Harry bloody Potter_ , he thought.

The next morning Harry found Draco sound asleep in his arms. He was surprised that they fell asleep on the couch, and happy that he got to wake up to a sleeping Draco. It was rare to see this side of the boy, and Harry held back a chuckle at how innocent he looked. The problem was that he really had to pee and there was just no way he could leave without waking Draco. Harry fidgeted, and Draco mumbled in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes to meet the sweet green ones he's been admiring lately.

"Morning," Draco said.

"Morning," Harry smiled.

Draco stayed where he was, looking longingly into Harry's deep green eyes. Harry fidgeted again.

"Um…Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could…let me up?"

"Maybe," Draco said with a sly grin, still under the aftereffects of sleep.

"It's just, I need to visit the bathroom."

Draco's eyes widened, what his body wanted to do, and was about to do, was lean in to give Harry a good morning kiss, but that last statement brought him out of dreamland and reminded him that he was awake.

"Oh, of course," Draco said, flustered, "Sorry about that."

He and Harry got up, stretched, and Harry went straight for the bathroom for a nice release.

Harry changed before coming down for breakfast, and was surprised to see that he and Draco had company this morning. Lucius Malfoy turned to look at him as he entered, expressionless as always. Harry wasn't sure what do to, last time he encountered Draco's dad Dobby had sent him down a flight of stairs.

"Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Draco's mother," said the woman who got up and shook Harry's hand. Harry returned the handshake and tried to smile. Narcissa sat Harry down next to her son and returned to her seat. "So," she continued, "will you be staying with us for the rest of break?"

Her son winced at her question. Harry didn't catch that and just looked at his plate feeling nervous.

"No," he said, "Draco and I finished our project last night so I'll be leaving in a little bit."

"Oh but we just met," Narcissa looking shocked, "surely you could spend an extra day and leave tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I already promised my friends that I'd be with them today."

Narcissa tsked. When she looked back at Draco she saw that he looked disappointed, like all the color in him had drained. _Oh young love_ , she thought.

A little after breakfast, just like he said, Harry and the Malfoy's were gathered in Lucius' study. Draco stood in front of Harry with his parent a little bit behind him.

"I guess I'll see you at school then," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, see you then."

"You're always welcome here if you ever want to pop in for a visit," Narcissa said. Harry smiled and nodded at her. He was glad that Draco's mom wasn't what he expected, she was at least loads more fun than Draco's father. Lucius said nothing, but smiled at Harry. He couldn't be sure, but Harry thought that the smile physically hurt the older man. Harry once again said a quick goodbye, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and said "The Burrow" clearly. Green flames sprang up and licked his body, sending it through the chimney ways and threw him out into a cozy looking home.

"Harry!"


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas

**:D I'm still in awe at how many people like this story. I really love the reviews and I'm going to try to answer some of the things you have left.**

 **MAFITI \- I mentioned Hedwig briefly before I think, but that's just my style. If someone/thing isn't important in some fashion I tend to down play them. I haven't had any usage for Hedwig yet, so I just never had a chance to write her into the story, just like my minimal use of Ron and Hermione. Although because of this comment I decided to put a Hedwig scene in this chapter and I hope it's cute .**

 **Leaf of Love \- I've been debating on how often I will post, and I think I've decided I'll post on the weekends between Friday and Sunday. I may update everyday then, or at least twice. It really depends on how much stuff I'll have to do, but ultimately you'll receive at least two chapter per week.**

 **Leaf of Love \- Yeah, I noticed that too. Not sure why, but whenever I write Harry in this he just comes off so meek. Not sure why.**

 **Well I think those were all the questions/reviews I could answer and hopefully they helped. I also want to thank again everyone who's been commenting, they've been really helpful and funny, and everyone who's been reading this. Without you I wouldn't be able to put out so many chapter so fast. Also, I feel like I'm at that point in the story where I just can't keep writing chapters off the top of my head so for now on I'll be plotting out this story, so if I'm late for next weekend's updates don't worry! So without further ado, please enjoy this very special chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas

Draco awoke on Christmas morning feeling anything but the Christmas spirit. He felt alone, a wanting, empty. His fists clenched his blankets up to his bare chest as he stared around his room wanting the only gift he truly wished for, but alas would never get.

The day went about with smiles and cheers as Draco went through his usual yearly routine. His father would wish him a merry Christmas with coffee in hand, his mother would smother him with hugs and kisses before sending him off to their lounge where a great giant tree stood, decked out with ornaments that would probably feed the poor for the rest of their lives if they sold one. And underneath the mighty tree would be his mountain of presents, Lucius would always make sure Draco got what he wanted, and Narcissa worried over the fact if Draco got enough, as if the amount of presents showed how much she loved him. Draco rolled his eyes. He usually put on a fake smile not having the heart to tell his parents that they didn't need to go through too much trouble, but this time he couldn't even manage that. The one person who stole his smile would be the only person who could put it back, and Draco did not see him in the room.

After presents was a lazy afternoon, and Draco took advantage of this by having an afternoon nap by the fire. He laid down on the couch in the library and watched the fire as his eyes drooped. A whoosh could be heard and footsteps rushed toward Draco's almost sleeping body. He opened his eyes to yell at whoever it was, but caught himself has the person took his breath away. It was Harry, and his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard as if he had run all the way there.

"Hi," Harry said lamely, but Draco didn't care. His smile was back.

"Hi."

"I came back to give you your Christmas present," he said, and Draco noticed that his arms were secretly behind his back.

"Oh?" Draco said amused.

"Yeah…close your eyes."

Draco did as he was instructed, smile still in place, and then the next thing he felt were Harry's lips against his. Just lightly touching so that he shuddered from the minimal contact. Draco's heart lifted up into the air, and he knew that he had just gotten the perfect Christmas present he could ever ask for.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said tearing apart from their brief kiss.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Draco as he leaned into Harry once more, and their lips met for a second time. This time Draco made sure that he felt all of Harry's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry didn't object, and rested his hands onto Draco's hips. Both their hearts were beating fast and loud, their chests were pressed together and Draco swore he could feel Harry's heartbeat. Draco licked Harry's lips, relishing in his taste, as Harry opened up and met Draco's tongue with his. Now Draco was in heaven.

Harry pushed Draco back on the couch and quickly threw off his shirt, Draco's eyes widened as he took in Harry's toned chest and drooled at bit. Shaking his head and quickly shedding his shirt. He pulled Harry on top of him and started feeling his chest. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder as his fingers went over Harry's skin. He could feel Harry taking advantage of his position, and nibbled at his ear, Draco moaned.

Hands wrapped around Harry's back as Draco held onto him while Harry devoured Draco's sensitive neck. Draco couldn't take it anyway, he wanted Harry. He didn't care that they could be walked in on at any moment, he didn't care what went on outside that room as long as he and Harry could just finish what they started.

"Oh God," Draco whispered as Harry began to unzip his jeans, sending a shiver through Draco's body…..and then Draco woke up.

He stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember what happened. It was a dream, all of it. Harry had left yesterday, and Christmas was only a few days away. Draco fell back onto his pillow from his disappointment.

"Damn," he said, looking down and seeing a tent in his pajamas. "And it was getting to the good part too."

After Draco got up, took a shower, took care of his 'friend,' and went down for breakfast his father woke up and joined him.

"Dad, can you take me to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh? Some last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said checking his watch, "I'll take you after lunch."

* * *

Harry was welcomed by everybody when he got to the burrow last night. Hermione was the first to spot him, and like always she ran to give him a hug. Ron slapped him on his back and said he was glad to see him again. Ginny nodded her head at Harry, then quickly ran into another room. Mr. Weasley was at work, but Mrs. Weasley welcomed him with a big hug and instantly asked if Harry was hungry.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. He shared Ron's room and quietly snuck downstairs, away from Ron's snoring. Harry sat down on the couch and wondered why he didn't sleep that well. It was good sleep, yes, but it wasn't that deep satisfying sleep he had for the last few nights. _Maybe I just got used to high end beds_ , thought Harry, but something still nagged at him in the back of his head. He felt different, almost as if a piece of himself went missing.

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by Mr. Weasley who had just come down stairs and decided to join him.

"Good morning Harry!" He said very chipper.

"Good morning."

"You don't sound too good, hard night's sleep?"

"Something like that."

"Well maybe tonight's will be better," he said with a smile and opened up his newspaper as he sat opposite of Harry. Harry looked up and saw the front page, which said "SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry said thinking out loud.

"Hm? Oh," said Arthur as he turned to the cover, "no one. I'm sure he'll be caught in a days' time. No one has ever escaped from the Dementors, remember that Harry."

"Dementors?"

"The guards of Azkaban," Arthur said going back to his paper.

Harry heard footsteps coming toward them and heard the small mumblings of Hermione as she made her way toward them. She waved a greeting before sitting down next to Harry and quickly stretched her tired body.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Mm, yeah," Hermione replied. "How about you? You look dreadful," she said with a worried look in her eyes.

"I do?"

She nodded. Harry had the beginning of dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair was messed up more than usual, and his body just looked tired.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after tonight," Harry added, taking Hermione out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"How was your break with Draco?"

"It was…"

"Want me to get you two anything?" Arthur asked as he got up and made his way toward the kitchen. Both teens said no, and Hermione stared at Harry to continue. He bit his lip in thought, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about his break with Draco.

"It was fine," was all Harry could say.

"Just fine?" Hermione tried to make Harry elaborate.

"Yeah, well, we mostly focused on our potions project."

"I see," said Hermione in a tone that implied Harry wasn't telling her everything. "Do you want to talk about what happened with Draco and your uncle?"

"Er…it was just an argument," Harry said, his eyes darting around the room and his feet shifting uncomfortably. Hermione just gave him a look of disbelievement, and he knew that the only way out of this situation was to tell her the truth. Again, Harry shifted on the couch and hoped Hermione would just let it go, but he knew better. Finally he gave in and said, "He…might have caught me and Draco in bed and….and…called us fairies."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said with wide eyes that looked surprised, and a tone that made her sound all too much like a mother.

"N-not like that!" Harry said holding up his hands. "My room doesn't really have heat, so we just slept in the same bed, that's it."

"What happened next?"

"What do you think? Uncle Vernon exploded, Draco got mad, I had to stop him from cursing my uncle, and then we left."

Hermione hugged Harry, and he felt his eyes water up.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Hermione?" Harry said, his demeanor starting to break down and his voice going quiet. "I'm not a…a..fa.." Harry sniffed back his tears, "Am I?"

"Don't listen to him, not matter what you are your uncle shouldn't have said that," she tried to soothe him. It seemed like Harry was holding back a lot of emotion from that night, and she wondered how he was able to hide it from Draco for so long. Harry was starting to calm down when she broke the hug, but made sure that she held his hand for support. "Do you like Draco?" she finally asked.

"W-what?" Harry was barely listening.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked again, taking her time, making sure Harry heard her.

"I d-don't know," he said. "I don't hate him."

Hermione nodded. She rubbed her thumb over Harry's hand and wiped away his stray tears. By now the sun was up and she smelled the burnt food Mr. Weasley had cooked up in the kitchen.

"I…I guess we're friends now," Harry continued, "but…I just don't know."

"It's okay," Hermione said with her motherly voice. "You're still young, we have many years before we can fully grasp who we are, Harry."

Harry sniffed. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled.

Feet could be heard racing down the stairs, and Harry quickly made sure that he was composed before anyone else walked in on him. Hermione just gave him a smile and an encouraging look before both of them were staring at a huffing Ron as his twin brothers here right behind him.

"Told ya I'd win," Fred said between breaths.

"No, I won you twit," said George, he took was breathing hard.

"Will you guys knock it off? You both know I won," Ron said with his head held up high.

"Oh of course, mighty king," Fred teased as he and George started ruffling Ron's hair and jumping on him. Soon all three brothers were on the floor wrestling, trying to one up each other. Harry stared on in amusement, a smile crawling on his face, while Hermione just rolled her eyes and mumbled 'boys.'

"Argh! Get off me!" Ron yelled, trying to push his brothers off him.

"Boys!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she came in the room, Ginny hiding behind her, "How many times do I have to tell you not to rough house in the house. Now Fred, George, off Ron."

Fred and George obliged and watched as their mother headed toward the kitchen already scolding her husband for burning the food.

"Face it little bro, we could beat you at anything with our hands behind our backs" Fred said once their mother was out of ear shot.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said getting competitive. "Then how about a game of quidditch out back? You and George versus me and Harry."

"Hey, no fair. We both know Harry's the best player here."

"Well it certainly isn't fair to have two against one now is it?" Harry piped up, happy to have Ron as a distraction. The twins had shocked faces and Ron could only smile as they submitted in defeat and all headed out back. Hermione stayed behind and watched as Harry went out with the boys with a smile on his face. She decided to help out Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and as the women prepared breakfast, Hermione could only grin at the happy yells that were coming from behind the Burrow.

* * *

The days at the Burrow passed quickly for Harry, and before he knew it Ron was shaking him awake, and practically screaming "IT'S CHRISTMAS HARRY, WAKE UP!" in his ear. Harry grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ron bolted out of their room and downstairs as Harry stretched in his nice warm bed.

"Morning girl," Harry said as he petted his sleeping owl. Hedwig was in her cage enjoying her lazy morning. Harry got out his clothes, and then thought better of it as he made his way downstairs with Ron. Apparently Ron had woken others up as well as Harry saw a yawning Hermione, and a quiet Ginny waiting for him.

"Morning," said Hermione, "and Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas," Harry said with a smile. He looked at Ginny who only looked at her feet as a light blush tinted her face.

"Blimey, if I didn't know any better I'd say Ron is about to mate with his presents," George snickered as he and Fred joined them. Ron only huffed, but ignored them as he wanted to have a non-violent day.

Finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them, and presents had begun to be passed around. Everybody got a customary knitted sweater, curtesy of Mrs. Weasley, with their initial big and proud on the front. Ron grumbled a bit, but put it on. Harry on the other hand didn't mind getting clothes, it was one of the rare times he got new options to wear. As Ron opened his pile of gifts, so did everyone else, and soon wizarding toys, and sweets, and miscellaneous objects were flying around and everyone was smiling and having a great time.

Harry got a basket of sweets from Ron, an old spell book from Hermione, a chess set from the twin, a regular book from Ginny, the customary sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and finally a book called "101 ways to understand muggles and not stand out" from Mr. Weasley. Harry thanked everyone, and truly felt happy.

After everyone took a break and ate breakfast, Harry decided to put his things up in his room. He was surprised to see an owl on his bed with a colorful package underneath it. Hedwig was awake and fluttering in her cage. Harry quickly dropped his stuff off on the end of his bed as he went over and opened Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl promptly stood next to the gray one, and after a moment nuzzled it. Harry raised an eyebrow and took the colorful package from the owl. He looked down and was surprised once again at who it was from, Draco. Harry took the card on top and opened it, it said:

 _To: Harry_

 _Hope your Christmas is wonderful_

 _From: Draco_

Harry didn't realize that he was reading the very short card over and over before he put it down. A smile was plastered across his face as he held the green and red package. His fingers traced the edges of his present, and lingered against the taped edges wondering if he should open it or not. Throwing the package back on his bed, Harry realized that he didn't give Draco a present. He couldn't believe that Draco even thought to give him something, and he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to go out and get anything for him until tomorrow at the earliest. And then Harry's eyes fell on Hermione's gift, and without a second thought he was flipping through the book's pages. His finger rested on one of the book's old pages and read the spell. His smile grew as he figured this was the best gift he could give Draco on short notice, and he figured Draco deserved it after all that he's done for him.

It took a couple minutes for Harry to finish the spell and put his present in a small box, wrap it, and finally handed it to the gray owl. The owl looked up at Harry with his head tilted, almost not sure what Harry was trying to do.

"Can you take this to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked. The changed sides to his turned head, and with a hoot snatched up the present and took off out the window. Hedwig watched the gray owl disappear, before Harry said "Why don't you make sure his journey is safe," and Hedwig immediately took off into the sky trying desperately to catch up. Harry chuckled at his owl and turned back to his mysterious present.

* * *

Draco's Christmas, his _real_ Christmas, was like every one before it. He woke up, had a special breakfast with his mother and father, before they all adjourned into the living room where a raging fire was playfully licking the fireplace. This was his time with his family as they caught up and talked about what was to come, before the guests arrived. Narcissa told Draco to go upstairs and wash up, which he did, but now was sitting on his bed with Harry's present in his hands. He was debating if he should even send it. Lucius had taken Draco out shopping, and to his amusement Draco was having the most difficult time picking out a present. After much anguished discussion, Draco had finally bought his present. Now though, he wasn't sure if it was the right decision. _What if Harry doesn't like it_ , he thought, _what if he takes it the wrong way?_

Draco was on his feet and heading to the owlery. He decided to send the package to Harry before he could change his mind. Draco spotted the familiar gray owl, tied the present to his leg, and sent him off into the morning mist.

The guests arrived and soon Draco was back downstairs meeting with other rich families, and mingling about as his family's yearly Christmas party was underway, but all Draco could think about was Harry's reaction to his present.

At quarter to six the party was dying down and guests were starting to leave. Draco sighed in relief as he could finally settle down into a nice evening. By the time everyone had gone home Draco had long forgotten his present to Harry, and was surprised to see his owl, and a white one as pure as snow sitting beside him, on his bed. He petted Hedwig and said hello. She nibbled at his finger affectionately and went back to nuzzling his gray owl. At this Draco finally saw the small present that was on his bed, and as quick as he could he picked it up and read the card.

 _To: Draco_

 _I hope your Christmas is as good as mine, I'll see you at school, and can't wait to see what you choose._

 _From: Harry_

Draco, confused, started unwrapping his present, and his eyes widened in amazement. He took out his present and wondered if it really was what he thought it was, and after reading Harry's hand written note on how to use it he was sure it was what he thought it was. It was one of Draco's favorite gifts he'd ever gotten, and he'd definitely wait and not waste it. A tear began to fall down his cheek as this meant Harry truly trusted Draco.


	8. Chapter 8: The Game is a Foot

**Thank you all once again for all the positive feedback! Sorry for the very late delay, but like I said last time I decided to plot my story more and I think I have plotted three chapters worth in advanced by now. I also feel like my chapters are getting sadder as they go on at this point :P Especially with a certain chapter coming up. Anywho time to answer some reviews!**

 **Mishi Gohiku- lol a Y/N card sounds like a Draco thing, but no. You'll find out in good time :P**

 **Leaf of Love- Nooo! I didn't mean to make it look like a threesome O.O I swear it's only Harry/Draco. And thanks for the agonizing "noooo," I wasn't sure if that was a good cliffhanger or if I was being too obvious hehe. I guess now I know I'm doing the right thing :D And lastly, yes it is going a tad fast, but when my end game is 6th year I have a lot of ground to cover.**

 **Dixie.f.9- Nope, he didn't regift. I tried not to make it sound like that, but basically he used a spell from Hermione's gift to make a gift for Draco if that helps XD**

 **Crimson Otaku 1690- you're very welcome so much! The fact that I got you to like this pairing feels like the highest praise :D**

 **Goose- I always find it amusing that people like you actually take time out of your life to say stuff like that. It should be apparent that a.) this is not the books and b) if you don't like it nobody was forcing you to read it. While I appreciate the comment, let me remind you that this is FanFiction. Emphasis on the FAN! Anything can happen. If I wanted to write a story where Harry shits rainbow koalas and Draco adopts them all then by God I'll write it! This is supposed to be fun.**

 **Thank you for all those that commented, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Because I was very late this weekend I'll put out another chapter tomorrow :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Game is a Foot

The Hogwarts Express shrieked through the air as it told students to get on board. This was the first time Harry ever used the train to get to Hogwarts from vacation, and was feeling odd. He only ever knew the experiences of going to the school once, staying for the whole year, and returning home. Going to Hogwarts twice in one year was definitely something to get used to as the sky was slowly releasing snow onto the tracks, and the powerful machine began to turn its cogs and gadgets.

Harry pushed through the crowded hallway with his luggage following his friends Ron, and Hermione. It was difficult as everyone was still settling in and there just wasn't much space for him to maneuver around. The three friends, plus Ginny, went through three cars before finally finding an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione went in first, quickly pushing their luggage out of the way to make room for Ginny. As Harry waited for more space to be made inside the compartment his eyes wandered over all the faces of his colleagues. His eyes traveled over the faces of Neville, Seamus, and Dean before his eyes rested on a boy with familiar blond hair.

Draco looked up as his friends fought for the window seat in his compartment. His eyes met Harry's and he couldn't help but smile. His heart leapt in his chest as Harry returned it, and joined his friends in his own compartment.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Goyle as he pushed Crabbe to the opposite side of the compartment, smiling at his victory of the window seat. Pansy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing," Draco said, but his smile didn't vanish. If anything it grew, because he saw Harry wearing his Christmas present he gave him. _I guess I know he likes it now_ , thought Draco as he sat down next to Goyle.

The train blared its whistle once more and soon enough a snack cart was making its way through the corridor.

"Any treats for you dears?" she asked when stopping in front of the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle immediately dug out all of their change and bought arm fulls of sweets. While Draco liked sweets as much as the next kid, he had to admit that it made him a little sick watching his friends, or in this case goons, inhaling so much sugar.

"None for me, thanks," Draco said trying not to show his disgust at Crabbe's mess.

"Me neither," Pansy said making a better mask to hide her disgust.

The snack cart lady smiled and nodded before tackling the next compartment. Draco turned toward the window, fantasizing about Potter and all the things he wished to do with him.

"Are you alright?" asked Pansy.

"What?" Draco said surprised, and disappointed that he was pulled out of his day dreams.

"You're looking a bit red, are you alright?"

"Oh," Draco stammered, cursing himself. _Obviously I would blush when thinking about those things_ , thought Draco. "Nothing…just…nothing."

"Oh?" Pansy said raising her eyebrow now in full detective mode. "Could it be that our little Malfoy was thinking about somebody?"

"No," he said unconvincingly.

"Hm? I wonder…"

Draco's eyes started looking everywhere but at Pansy. He was starting to fidget, and Pansy broke out into a toothy grin. Crabbe and Goyle weren't paying attention, still engaged into their chocolaty wonderland.

"Now who could it be," Pansy playfully asked herself as she brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Could it be Lovegood?"

Draco scrunched up his nose and wrinkles formed on his brow as a mixture of confusion and revulsion hit him.

"Hm, I suppose not. Too loony for you, if you ask me. How about…..Chang?"

"I'm not thinking about anybody," Draco argued, now feeling irritated. _Chang?! You think I'd be wanking to a flat chested Ravenclaw?!_ "And even if I were, which I'm _not_ , why do you assume I'd go for someone in a rival house?"

 _Bingo_ , thought Pansy, _why would you say rival house so defensively?_

"Because," she said nonchalantly, "I always saw you as the type of guy to poison a rival house to show how superior Slytherins are. Like a snake who injects their poison into their prey, very Slytherin of you."

Draco's face made an involuntary motion. A twitch, if it were. Pansy felt satisfied, she had just confirmed it was somebody from another house, but who? The crunching candy next to Draco made him feel even more under pressure as his heart raced in his chest. He never thought that he'd have trouble actually telling people that he liked Harry Potter, but now that he was thinking of it, Slytherins and Harry Potter just don't mix. Draco couldn't imagine how Pansy, or Crabbe and Goyle for that matter, would react if they found out.

"I can assure you that I do not like anyone," Draco said gaining his strong authoritative voice again.

"Of course," Pansy said while having an inward sigh. _So that's how you're going to play it, huh?_ "Well we both know you wouldn't even think twice, let alone fall, for a Hufflepuff, so that leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

Draco's finger twitched slightly when she said Gryffindor, and he saw Pansy's eyes widen at seeing that slight reaction. _Damnit_ , he said to himself.

"Then that leaves Granger," Pansy said slowly so that she could soak in every movement Draco could make, "she's certainly the only capable girl left who'd catch your eye…..unless," she paused disappointed that she didn't get any reaction from Draco. _Why isn't he reacting yet? I've said all of the exceptional girls, surely Draco wouldn't succumb to liking….less_ , she thought with disgust. _Unless…_ "you like boys."

At this Crabbe and Goyle both spit out the sweets in their mouths. Melted chocolate rained upon the carpeted floor as Draco's eyes widened for a split second, before turning cold and emotionless except for one emotion that seemed to radiate out of it: hate.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Do be kind enough to stand watch while I talk to Pansy here."

Both boys gulped at Draco's serious tone and knew not to talk back to him. Dutifully they stood and walked outside, closing the door, and standing awkwardly like guards as Draco continued to stare into Pansy's eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she realized that she went too far with her curiosity.

"Are you that desperate to know who I like?"

Pansy gulped, and she unconsciously was tapping her feet together. She knew she crossed a line. It didn't take much for Draco to go over the edge, and at the moment it looked like she had Draco right on the edge. Pansy had to choose her words carefully, but a part of her was still trying to figure out Draco's crush. As Draco's only female friend it was her duty to embarrass him and talk about girly things like that. And as she was going to apologize realization hit her. _Draco would only be interested in significant people. Obviously he isn't too interested in girls if even Granger doesn't get on his radar, and based on his reaction I'm sure that he prefers boys….so that means that he has his eyes set on the most significant boy, and that could only be…_

"Harry Potter," she whispered. Draco's hands clenched into fists and he didn't even try to hide his emotions as his face conveyed anger and nervousness. Draco wasn't sure what to do now. Somehow Pansy had figured it out, and if she could figure it out it wouldn't take long for the school to figure it out. Draco's mind started working ferociously as he imagined all the negative feedback he and Harry would get. Surely not many people would be for their supposed relationship, but for two people who hated each other, and his family being tied to the Dark Lord would definitely set the gossipers aflame. And then the most frightening thought that he was trying to suppress all vacation popped up: _What if he doesn't return my feelings?_

Draco looked up as he felt Pansy's hands hold his own. "It's okay," she said and Draco realized that he started crying. Tears were rolling down his puffy cheeks as the negative thoughts surrounded his consciousness. "I'm not angry," she soothed, "or disappointed. I'm just really glad that you even found someone to like this much."

Draco wiped away his tears as Pansy comforted him.

"Does he know?"

Draco shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk about this just yet. Only recently had he figured out how much he liked the boy, and even now that Pansy knows it was starting to feel like everything was going by too fast.

"You should talk to him about this," Pansy said as Draco finally regained his composure.

"What if….but what if he says…no?" Draco whispered.

"Then I'll be waiting for you with a nice big bowl of ice cream."

Draco chuckled at that. Pansy smiled and tried to reassure him. The Hogwarts Express whistled screamed through the snowy air signaling the students that they were nearing school.

"Come on," she said, "let's let the boys in so we can prepare to get off." Draco nodded and put on a quick mask. His stern expression returned and the boys were still frightened by the blonde. Pansy wondered how Draco was able to hide his emotions so quickly.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning feeling happy and scared. He decided to take Pansy's advice and at least let Harry know how he felt. A small bubble of hope filled his chest as he fantasized about Harry returning his feelings, but he also felt dread lurking in the background at the thought that he won't.

Everybody was still asleep when he entered the showers. He made sure to scrub his lean body good, and paid extra attention to making his hair perfect. Draco stared at his reflection for what felt like hours as he combed his hair this way and that. After settling with the perfect style, his usual, he began to brush his teeth. Once finished he brushed them again, and again. His heart was fluttering as he wanted to look and present himself as best he could for Harry. Draco stopped as he looked at himself, realizing just how much time he was putting into presenting himself. He rolled his eyes. _Great_ , he thought, _I'm acting like a girl_.

Most of his day was uneventful. He went down for breakfast and caught site of Harry. He didn't see Draco, but Draco smiled nonetheless and felt satisfied that he could even look at his crush. His friends and Pansy arrived soon after and tried to coerce him in conversation, but like recently Draco's thoughts were someplace else. Crabbe and Goyle just shared confused looks as Pansy wore a knowing smile.

Sadly, Draco didn't have potions until later in the day, and as the day wore on it became more and more nerve wracking. Sure, it was easy to say that he'd declare his love for Harry in the morning, but as time stretched on, and it was feeling particularly slow for Draco, his nerves were acting up and his chest felt tight as the time neared potion's class. At this point Draco just hoped he had enough courage to even say hi to the boy.

The sun was high in the sky as Draco and everybody else was eating lunch. His leg was bouncing up and down underneath the table in nervousness as Potion's class was next. Draco's eyes constantly looked toward the Gryffindor table trying to catch a glimpse of Harry, and back at this friends trying not to look suspicious. It didn't work. Crabbe was the first one who noticed Draco's odd behavior, and soon enough Goyle was chiming in with questions and theories as Draco tried to brush them off.

The bell rang for lunch to end and next period to begin. Draco couldn't thank Hogwarts enough for he was getting very tired of Crabbe and Goyles interrogations. He quickly jumped up from his seat and made his way as quickly as possible to the dungeon and into his favorite professor's classroom. Nobody else was there, and Draco took this time to calm himself down and prepare himself to face Harry. Soon enough kids were starting to come into the class and taking their seats. Draco whipped his head toward he doorway every time he heard the door open, expecting Harry, only to be disappointed that it was somebody else.

Finally, when everyone but Harry was in their seat, the doors crashed open once more and a tall dark figure glided down the path toward the great big desk at the front. Severus Snape sneered at everyone as they went quiet and all eyes were on him. He placed the stack of papers on his desk and looked out into the sea of students. Severus opened his mouth to speak when once again the doors to the classroom opened, maybe a little too violently, as Harry Potter rushed into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was helping—"

Snape held up his hand to shut Potter up.

"I'll just…um," Harry said pointing to his seat and starting to move toward it. Draco watched as his heart thundered in his chest, louder with each step Harry took toward him.

"Stop," said Severus. Harry obeyed. "You will be up soon enough anyway," Harry looked confused. Severus ignored the boy and addressed the whole class this time. "I have graded your projects from over the break, and to my surprise most of you passed."

The class quickly set to murmuring with their partners in excited glee. Severus merely narrowed his eyes and held up his hand. The whole class went silent again.

"Since it seems that everyone did better with a new partner, I decided to try this again for the new term," again the class started talking, this time loudly as their professor continued. "Here," he said flicking his wand at the chalkboard, "you will find your new seat and partner. I suggest you find them now."

Everyone stared at the board as they said their goodbyes and scouted their next seat, and partner. Draco looked horrified as he saw his new partner was not Harry, and his seat was on the opposite side of the classroom from him. He looked back at Harry and saw him already moving toward his new seat, not even bothering to say hi, or for that matter bye, to Draco. Draco felt hurt.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, getting Draco's attention, "I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and find your seat."

Draco nodded and quickly made his way to his new seat where a very unhappy boy was sitting.

"Malfoy."

"Finnigan."

Draco was not happy with his new partner to say the least, but he sucked in his pride and tried to listen to his professor's plan for the term as he passed out papers. It didn't work. His mind kept wandering to Harry, and at times his eyes too. Draco's heart felt like it was getting a workout as his anxiety was reaching its peak. _Just how many more bloody delays will there be_ , he thought bitterly.

Draco got his paper back, and looking down at it he wasn't surprised that he got a perfect score. He noticed that his paper also included Harry's score, which wasn't as good as his, but it was definitely better than how he was doing in the class before. Draco smiled. He smiled because it was him that helped Harry do good in potions. It was him that made Harry understand potions more. Him, and nobody could take that away.

After a lot of day dreaming, and scenarios of him telling Harry in his head, Draco finally sighed a sigh of relief as the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Seamus spent no time leaving, obviously not happy with his new partner. Draco looked at Harry and saw him having trouble with his new partner too. They said bye to each other, but to Draco's eyes that was the extent of their partnership. Draco took a step toward Harry, and saw the Weasley greet the dark haired boy first. Draco's eye twitched. _Okay_ , he told himself, _it's now or never_. With a deep breath, Draco started walking toward Harry, dodging students and trying his best to stay calm. He was two desks away from him, and he felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

"Mr. Potter. A word." Severus Snape said.

Harry nodded to Ron and told him to go on ahead. Draco watched as Harry walked up toward their professor. _Damnit_ , he screamed inside his head, _damnit Severus really?!_ He sighed in defeat as Goyle was tugging him by his sleeve and out the classroom. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he realized that he won't get a chance to tell Harry for the rest of the day. He had Quidditch practice, and he was sure that he'd arrive late for dinner because of that, which means he'd miss Harry, and have to do all his homework for the night before falling asleep. For a day he hoped would have gone well, Draco really wished it hadn't turned out so heart poundingly frustrating. _Next time, next time_ , he thought.


	9. Chapter 9: The Snake or The Lion

**Like I promised this is the next chapter yay! Funny thing is, when I planned out my future chapters I'm really bad at guessing how much goes into my chapters. Take chapter 8 and 9, both chapters combined are still not halfway through my notes for the original chapter 8. I guess I have one or two more Draco centric chapters before we get Harry's side of this.**

 **hellofriends- Thank you so much! The fact I made you stay up really makes my day, guess I'm doing something right :D**

 **p.s. Prepare for some feels...**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Snake or The Lion

"Tough day?" Pansy asked, rubbing Draco's back. They were gathered in the Slytherin common room, everyone having a good time laughing and talking except Draco who was slouched over on the couch with his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated noise in answer to Pany's question. "That bad, huh?"

"I honestly don't know what Severus thinks he's doing," Draco finally let out. "First he takes him away from me, and then he just outright cockblocks me!"

"Cockblock?"

"It's a muggle term," Pansy gave Draco a questioning look. "I've been um…brushing up."

Pansy giggled at Draco's attempts to woo Harry. Apparently he really was too far gone. Pansy secretly hoped it was just a passing crush, but with this new piece of information she decided that she'll help Draco in any way she can. _And while I'm at it maybe I'll start a fan club when they start dating_ , she thought.

"It's okay," she soothed into Draco's ear, "All you have to do is tell him at breakfast. First thing in the morning, that way you can get it over with like a band-aid."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

"Malfoy! We got morning practice tomorrow, don't forget it," shouted Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco merely shrugged him off.

"I think it's time for me to head in," Pansy said, " get some rest, okay?"

Draco nodded and watched his friend walk up the girls dormitory stairs. He watched in surprise as one of the Slytherin boys, by the looks of him he was a first year, followed Pansy up the stairs. A moment later a high pitched yelp could be heard as the stairs turned smooth and the boy slid down to the bottom only to be greeted by a laughing common room. The boy's face was bright red and he ran up to his room in despair. Draco smiled, he needed something like that before he went to bed.

His sheets wrapped around his body as he turned in his sleep. Draco was having a nightmare, and he was thrashing wildly. He shot up in bed wide awake with a hand to his chest as he felt his fast pulsing heartbeat. Draco ran a hand through his golden locks and took deep breaths to calm down. He looked around the room and saw everyone still asleep. He sighed and laid back down on his bed staring at the darkness around him. Draco closed his eyes once more and tried to sleep, but it was hard. His thoughts kept drifting toward Harry, and for some reason Severus was there trying Harry to a pole and undressing him. _No!_ Severus gave an evil laugh as Draco ran toward them, but it was no use. His legs were moving forward, but for some reason the distance between him and Harry grew larger and larger.

Draco awoke with dark circles under his eyes. He did not sleep well to say the least, and he quickly noticed that he was the only one left in the room. Sighing, Draco stood up and went straight for the showers. He quickly ditched his clothes and put the showers on cold as the water started to rain down on his pale body. His head was bent over to take most of the water, he had hoped it would help wake him up and forget his restless sleep, but it didn't help much. If anything he just felt cold and miserable when he dried off.

Draco raced down to breakfast when he realized that he was running late. He opened the Great Hall doors and instantly spotted Harry eating some porridge and talking to his friends. Taking a deep breath, and summoning what little courage he had left, Draco began to walk toward the Gryffindor table.

"There you are, Draco," a voice rang out stopping the blonde boy.

 _Fuck!_ Draco screamed inside his head.

"I've been looking for you. Marcus and everyone's been waiting. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I just overslept."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing," he said taking a chance to glace at the Gryffindor table.

"Ha, going to smack talk the Gryffindor's were you?" Miles said in a knowing smile, which Draco felt a little amused and relieved about.

"Something like that," Draco said. I wish you were cursed right now. _Why is it every time I want to talk to Harry somebody ends up—_

"Come on then," Miles urged Draco forth. "Marcus won't wait all morning."

Draco merely nodded and followed the Slytherin Keeper through the cold halls and out toward the field. He shivered at the cold that struck his body, and wished desperately that he was in a warm bed with a particular black haired boy. _Damnit! I have to stop thinking about these things_ , Draco said to himself, _I can't let anyone know just yet._

"I see you finally joined us, Malfoy," Marcus said as he stopped his talk with the team. "You can do ten laps while I continue to explain our strategy."

"Ten laps?! It's freezing outside and you want me to do ten laps?"

Marcus gave Draco a look that sent a shiver down his spine. Draco obliged and grumbled as he summoned his broom. Marcus watched with hawk like eyes as Draco mounted and took off into the sky. He nodded his approval as he turned back to his team to strategize. Meanwhile, Draco's face and hands felt frozen as he zipped around the field. He didn't have time to grab his goggles, and so his eyes were more or less shut as the snow pierced them.

By the time Draco was done he had lost feeling all around his body. He shook and shivered as he landed, and everybody watched as Draco hobbled over to them, hoping that he could get warm.

"Good. Now that you're done with that let's go up and practice. I want Derrick and Bole to try and score against Miles, and remember to not go easy on him. Montague and Warrington and I will be switching out with Derrick and Bole, so that they don't freeze. Draco, I want you flying around the field as fast as you can honing in on your maneuverability. We're going up against Gryffindor and we need you to be able to turn on a galleon."

Everybody mounted their brooms and took off, leaving Draco standing and shivering on the ground. He squinted in hatred as Marcus oversaw everyone.

"Hurry up now, Malfoy," he taunted.

Draco swore and took off once more into the blindingly white sky. Like his captain ordered he went all out, and practiced his turns. A few times his muscles were too slow to react and he nearly fell off his broom. Nobody seemed to care as he hung on for dear life by his hand. He merely cursed on his breath each time. Draco couldn't wait for this to be over. His anxiety about talking to Harry seemed to escalate with his lack of sleep and frustrating Quidditch workout.

Finally Draco was able to leave, so he hobbled over to the castle and looked for the nearest place to get warm. He entered the Slytherin common room and made his way in front of the fire. Draco sighed in contentment as his body started to feel warm and the snow that was stuck in his hair and made it hard melted down his face.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" a voice asked behind the frozen blonde boy.

Draco just huffed in answer.

"You just have to find the right timing," Pansy said throwing an arm around the cold boy's shoulders. Draco shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Pansy's warm body. "Hey," she said, "watch it, I don't want you getting me wet and cold."

Draco chuckled.

"What?" Pansy asked a little annoyed.

"Just thinking that this would be the only way I'd get you wet."

Pansy smacked Draco's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Pansy let out a frustrated noise as he sighed and put her arm back over the cold boy. "Oh, we really need to get you laid, huh?" she asked jokingly.

Draco didn't respond. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he realized that he wanted Harry he was having more sexual thoughts. It wasn't like he hated them, in fact he particularly liked most of them, but sometimes they start to bleed out of his mouth and something like saying what he said to Pansy accidentally slips. It was irritating to say the least.

"Come on, lunch is being served at the Great Hall and I know somebody who would love some hot chocolate."

Draco smiled and followed her out of the common room. He was glad that she was taking this so well. _Perhaps I was worrying for nothing_ , thought Draco, _at least I can try again at lunch_.

Pansy opened the doors and they walked into the crowded room filled with food. Draco quickly looked at the Gryffindor door table and saw that familiar black hair next to the ginger. He wanted nothing more than to get this over with, even if it meant him confessing in front of everyone, but his stomach growled, and Draco was taught at a very early age that a Malfoy never goes hungry. So, with a dutiful spirit about him, Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and started filling his plate. He switched from stuffing his face with food, to drowning and burning it with hot chocolate. Draco didn't care, he hungry and cold and damnit he deserved something nice to happen to him.

Pansy smiled as she took her time. _You're starting to act a like a Gryffindor with your manners Draco_ , she thought to herself. Crabbe and Goyle were already at the table before them and stuffing their faces too. _Boys_ , Pansy thought as she rolled her eyes.

Draco pushed his plate away as his stomach was screaming at him for eating too much. He had never stuffed himself like that in all his life, and Draco was beginning to regret his brief happiness as a wave nausea washed over him. His eyes darted toward the Gryffindor table as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, and watched as Harry and his friends left the Great Hall. Draco promptly excused himself and followed after them.

"Harry!" Draco practically yelled trying to catch up with them. Harry stopped and turned around at the sound of his name. Draco was waving at him, trying to get his attention and Harry smiled. Hermione caught the subtle action on Harry's face and wondered to herself. Ron was too busy coming up with a face to show Malfoy how displeased he was.

"Hey Draco," Harry said once Draco finally caught up with them. The blonde boy seemed out of breath as he leaned against his knees. Harry waited patiently for Draco to gather himself. The blonde looked up as he was catching his breath, and he smiled at what he saw. Harry was still wearing his gift.

"Harry," Draco finally managed to get out. _Okay, now or never for real this time_ , he said as he gathered the last of his courage. Draco was surprised he still had any left with all the delays and frustrating situations he'd had lately. "I wanted to tell you—"

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco groaned. _Oh for fucks sake!_

"I heard a rumor that you were partnered with a Gryffindor, don't tell me you actually befriended him?"

Draco let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. The fact that he was yet again cockblocked frustrated him to no end, and it took all his willpower not to show it. On one hand he just wanted to tell Harry, get it off his chest finally, but on the other hand his reputation with the rest of the Slytherins would no doubt disintegrate quickly.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco was lost for words. His mouth was half opened, not really deciding if it wanted to stay open or closed, like a fish.

"Stay out of this Potter. This has nothing that concerns you."

Hermione gave the Slytherin a dirty look, which he just shrugged off.

"I…um…" Draco tried to form words, he desperately wanted to say _something_. Then he swallowed his words and courage. He couldn't keep up what little he had, he was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. "I…uh, just wanted to say smell you later Potter."

"Pfft, you really are rusty, Malfoy."

Draco just lowered his head as he was led away from the scene. Harry and Hermione looked on in disbelief. They knew that wasn't what Draco really wanted to say, but deep down Harry felt hurt at those words. Hermione could tell and patted him on the back, trying to reassure him. Ron, however, was oblivious to this fact and started ranting on how he never trusted the blonde snake, and called him names Harry didn't even knew existed.

Draco punched his pillow as hard as he could. He had already closed his drapes around his bed and put up a silencing charm so that he could scream his lungs out until he felt sore. He cursed foul language at his teammates, his fellow Slytherins, and most importantly himself. He hated how weak he was. He wasn't like Harry, he was put in Slytherin for a reason; because he's a snake. Draco's fist went deep into his pillow. Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he knew that he was overreacting. He couldn't help it though, with each tie he almost bared his feelings a part of him felt like it was ripped from his body the moment someone prevented him from confessing.

"Why is it so hard!" he screamed. "Why is it so bloody difficult to say 'I like you,' without being bloody interrupted!"

"Draco? Are you okay in there?" Pansy's voice echoed throughout his room.

"Fine," he said holding back a sob, "just fine."

"Draco? You've been quiet for a while. Crabbe and Goyle are worried, and so am I."

Draco was confused. Then it hit him. _Great_ , the thought, _I'm an idiot. Of course she can't hear me_. With the flick of his wrist he destroyed the silencing charm and let out a soft question to Pansy.

"Are…are you alone?"

"Yes."

Draco opened his drapes and Pansy rushed toward him. She gave him a big hug and Draco didn't even move or try to hide his feelings. He just buried his face into his friend's neck and cried.

"It's okay, it's okay," she repeated over and over while rubbing Draco's back.

"I can't keep doing this," Draco barely got out the words, "Every time I gather enough courage somebody takes it away. I feel so tired."

"I know," Pansy soothed stroking his hair.

Pansy stayed with Draco for an hour trying to calm him down. The last few days had really been rough on him, and she felt so bad. She tried to help, but in the end she felt that it was partially her fault for setting him up to so much failure. Pansy wished she could help.

Once Pansy left, Draco felt tried and slipped into his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, praying that he'd have a dreamless sleep. Crabbe and Goyle came in a little later. They whispered to each other and eventually went to bed. Draco was still up. His other two roommates eventually meandered in and took to their beds too, soon the room was full of snores and sighs of sleep.

Draco couldn't sleep. He was still much too worked up. With a sigh he reached over to his nightstand and opened up the drawer. He had magically charmed it so that it could only open to his touch, and he only kept the most important items in there. Draco took out Harry's gift; a blank piece of parchment that looked like a business card. He held it in his hands, turning it over his fingers and just marveling at what a gift Harry had given him. _It would be so easy with this_ , he thought, _all my troubles would be over_.

"I can't do it," he whispered. "For once I don't want to take the easy route."

With reluctance Draco put Harry's gift back into his drawer and closed it. He laid back on his bed and tried to sleep. It didn't come swiftly like he'd had hoped, but around two in the morning Draco finally drifted off to sleep, and to his horror he did indeed have a dream filled sleep.

It didn't matter if it was a nice dream, or a bad one, at this point in his life he felt either one was a nightmare. The only difference is that one hurt more. His dreams were always filled with Harry. They were mostly lustful, and sinful, but by the time he woke up he felt disappointment and guilt flood through his body. Thoughts of Harry never returning his feelings flooded his mind in the mornings. The bad dreams were always being shunned by Slytherins, or Harry dumping him dreadfully. Draco would always fall at that point in his dream, and he'd bolt awake once his dream self hit the ground. He'd be in a cold sweat, and dry tears would mark his cheeks. Draco's night life had been like this for the rest of the week, and by Saturday morning he wished he were dead, because the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor was mere hours away, and that meant that he'd have to face Harry.


	10. Chapter 10: And the Snake Boils

Chapter 10: And the Snake Boils

Draco slowly got out of bed and into the shower. The water cascaded through his hair and ran down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. Draco couldn't tell Harry before the game, it wouldn't be fair for both of them if they were distracted, but with the Slytherins going full force with their snide comments toward the Gryffindors, Draco didn't think he'd even get time alone with the black haired boy.

He sighed as he heard the door open and figured people were starting to wake up. He shut the water off, got out, dried off, and quickly put on some clean robes as he headed down for breakfast. Pansy waited for him outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"Morning," she said in a soft tone.

"Morning," Draco said, barely masking his depressing tone. Pansy frowned.

"Come on, you're going to need a full stomach today," she said leading him into the Hall and towards the Slytherin table. Draco took a peek at the Gryffindor side, spotting Harry laughing with his red head friend. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that, and he felt a little jealous. Draco was knocked out of his thoughts by Pansy pushing him down into his seat.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Any time," she said a little too cheerily.

"Ha, excited to beat the snot out a Potter today?" Goyle asked as he and Crabbe sat opposite Draco and Pansy.

"Yeah, I feel like this will be our year," Crabbe commented.

"Please," Pansy said exasberated, "we'd be lucky if we win. Potter has always caught the snitch. Only way we'd win is to gather enough points before he catches it."

"Or cheat," Crabbe said wickedly.

"Yeah, maybe Draco can knock Potter off his broom when Hooch isn't looking," Goyle joined in.

"Or we could hex him from the stands," Crabbe said rather excitedly.

Draco gave both boys a glare that would have sent the cold of death through their spines if they were looking. But alas, they weren't. Pansy did, however, and a shiver ran up her spine. She had never seen Draco look that angry.

"Be realistic you two," she chimed in, hoping to ease Draco's anger. "Any tactic we use to cheat will only hurt us. Either Draco will get a penalty, or you will get the whole team in trouble."

"Don't tell me you're siding with Gryffindor," Crabbe said disgusted as he said the rival house's name.

"No. I just want to win once."

Draco calmed down a bit, or rather he put a mask over his emotions as Pansy tried to soothe his situation. He was lucky that he didn't act on impulse and jump over the table to strangle his two goons. _Hm, maybe I need to think about investing in new friends,_ Draco thought.

"Feeling ready, Seeker?" a voice said behind Draco. It startled him and the blonde turned in his seat to see Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, standing over him.

"Er…yes," Draco said, maybe a little too meekly. If Flint noticed Draco couldn't see it on his face.

"Good, make sure you come to the pitch after you eat. We need to go over the game plan."

Draco nodded and watched the man walk away.

"Don't worry," Pansy whispered to him as his goons were arguing on which pastry was better, "After the game things will cool down and you'll finally get your chance. Patience."

"I hope so," he whispered.

* * *

As the hours passed, and the sun was rising into the sky, the whole school was chattering and getting ready for the big Quidditch match. Girls were giggling, and debating who was hotter on each team, while guys were talking stats and really trying analyze the teams to wager who would win. Seamus was taking bets when the teachers weren't looking, everyone wanted a piece of the action.

Pansy walked through the halls as her last class finished. She was walking briskly as she didn't want to miss the rampage to get good seats. Her legs hurt as she picked up her pace in excitement when she turned the corner and found herself staring up at the ceiling.

"Ow," she heard in front of her. Pansy looked up to see another girl on the floor with her school supplies everywhere. "Sorry about that," Hermione said, still not realizing who bumped into her.

"Oh, don't be. It was my fault."

"Oh, Parkinson," Hermione said, steeling her voice when she saw her pseudo-nemesis in front of her. Pansy had tormented her as much as Draco had Harry in their first two years at Hogwarts.

"Call me Pansy," she said with a sweet voice. Hermione was shocked at how sincere her tone was. "Listen, Granger," Pansy said gathering her stuff up, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Wh-wa-?" Hermione could only mouth a few syllables, not really sure what she was witnessing. "Thank you," she finally got out, "but what brought this on?"

"Something just tells me that we'll end up being friends soon," she said coyly, and before Hermione could speak Pansy was off at her quick pace once again.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The students crowded into the small entrances to their awaiting seats. People pushed, Slytherins mocked and made their own room as they charged up to their seats, while the Gryffindors were unordered and stuck. The Ravenclaws had to help them out, which was very helpful to the embarrassed Gryffindors.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team walking out with their hopes and heads held high!" Lee Jordan said excitably into his customary mic. "And now comes the grumpy looking snakes heading out onto the field."

"Jordan, if I told you once I told you a thousand times!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall."

The girls in the stands laughed as Lee Jordan was once again chastised for his bluntness. Hermione sat next to Ron and Hagrid as the teams mounted their brooms and took to the skies. She couldn't help but think about Pansy's strange comment earlier, but unlike everyone else the game wouldn't put it out of her mind. Quidditch was a mystery to her, she understood why some girls liked it. In fact most of the girls who watch Quidditch watch it for the hot guys, and the fact that their Quidditch pants really show off their ass. Hermione could care less, and at the moment she had better things to think about, like Pansy Parkinson being nice!

Ron, beside her, was hooting and hollering as he cheered his lungs out. _He'd make a very good cheerleader_ , Hermione thought as she held back a giggle. Hagrid would cheer as well, but not as often as every time he bellowed out his support everybody around him had to cover their ears in fear that they would bleed. If there was one thing Hermione couldn't argue against it's that the crowd sure loved their Quidditch.

Draco, on the other hand, was straddling his broom in midair and was panicking at what to do. He had been slowly flying around the arena, watching the game, keeping an eye out for bludgers, and trying to focus on the shimmer of the snitch. The familiar golden glow was nowhere to be seen, and Draco found himself watching Harry as he too circled the field watching the game and keeping an eye out for the snitch. Draco saw Harry turn to watch the Gryffindor keeper when a Slytherin beater shot a bludger in Harry's direction. There was no time to think, and without realizing what he was doing Draco shouted.

"Harry, look out!"

The black haired boy looked up just in time to slide under his broom and hang from his fingertips as he narrowly avoided a bludger to the head. Madam Hooch blew her whistle as the Slytherin beater snickered.

"What the fuck was that about?" screamed Marcus as he flew up to Draco.

"I didn't think—"

"No. Apparently you didn't. Make sure you spy the snitch before he does, because you just made your job a whole lot harder Malfoy."

Draco's expression dropped as his captain flew back into position. The penalty was up, and Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more to signal the game to begin again. Immediately the bludgers were back in play and this time the Slytherins were narrowly missing everybody. Their effective acting and coyness was paying off as Madam Hooch didn't blow her whistle. Draco watched the game again, splitting his focus between the game and Harry. When he looked at Harry to see if he was okay, the black haired boy smiled to him as if to say thank you. Draco smiled back, but it quickly disappeared as he saw the snitch floating behind Harry's head. Harry dropped his smile too, confused at what made Draco's expression change. On instinct, Harry turned his head and saw the familiar golden glow of the snitch out of the corner of his eye. Instantly Harry was in battle mode and swung his broom around. Draco shook the daze from his mind and flew at full speed toward Harry. The snitch zoomed away with Harry close at its heels. Draco could barely keep up, but he knew that there would be dire consequences if he didn't catch the snitch.

The two boys followed the tiny ball, and the crowed clapped and cheered them on as everyone was paying attention to the snitch race. Draco hugged his broom more to decrease his wind resistance. He slowly gained on Harry, but he knew it still wasn't enough. Both of the boy's hearts were beating with adrenaline pumping through them.

Harry was nearly upon the snitch, Draco was nearly upon Harry, and the crowd was on the edge of their seat as Hagrid bellowed Harry on. Draco could imagine the trouble he'd be in if the Slytherins lost, he needed to do something and fast. Without thinking, Draco put his feet on his broom and started to lean forward. His weight was making the broom dip a little, but Draco never got to finish his desperate crazy plan, because the next instance he knew, Draco's broom kicked up and sent the blonde boy flying, hitting Harry off course, and landing hard onto the grassy field. Draco clutched the arm he landed on and repressed his urge to cry out in pain. Above him cheers were being made as Madam Hooch blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. Draco cried inwardly.

"I can't believe you did something so utterly stupid. I mean, not even a first year would make that mistake, Malfoy. Are you a natural failure, or do you do this to us on purpose? Seriously, I really want to know!" Marcus Flint screamed into Draco's face.

The other Slytherins on the team just stood behind Marcus and watched the show. They weren't very fond of Malfoy to begin with, he did buy his way onto the team, but this was the cherry on top for them.

"First you don't join our fun banter with the Gryffindors," Marcus said, talking about their snides and taunts, "then you fuck up our plan to get rid of Potter, and now you lost us the game and the _season_ , because what?"

"It was a mistake," Draco whispered. He was still clutching his hurt arm, and the tears that he was forcing back were starting to show through. All in all Draco looked and felt utterly pathetic, and the Slytherins were eating it up.

"A mistake? No shit! The only reason you're on this team was because your daddy upgraded all of our brooms, and even after all of last year practicing you're still not even good enough to be called a rookie. I'm not sure there is even a level low enough to be called what you're in."

Draco sniffed back his feelings. He was feeling emotionally drained, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you have a thing for Potter. You weren't trying to sabotage us the other day were you?"

"What? No," Draco squeaked out. _Is he talking about yesterday when he interrupted me and Harry_ , he questioned.

"Come on, we already outed you. It's just pathetic at this point."

"Please," Draco barely got out, "I didn't do anything. I really tried my best."

"Ha! Only somebody guilty would say that. So what are you doing, sleeping with him? He gives you sex and in return you sabotage us?"

"Wha-?" Draco wasn't sure what was happening.

"Come off it, Malfoy. We all know you're not that natural in the love department. You're really bad at hiding things," Marcus said with a wicked grin as if saying he won.

"He doesn't give me sex, and I didn't sabotage you!" Draco said getting angrier. _You little fuck know? Not only that, but you fucking call me out on it in front of everyone you asshole!_ The Slytherins behind Marcus were now whispering to each other. Some had a disgusted face, while others not so subtly asked if it were true.

"Oh really?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Yes really!"

"Then why did it look painful to you when you called Potter names, rather pathetically might I add."

"Because…like you said I'm rusty at it. Potter and I were potions partners. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I bet more. I bet you paid off old Snape so that you could get Harry alone, and then when his guard is down BAM!"

"Shut it!" Draco's anger was growing rapidly. God he hated Marcus Flint.

"Me, shut it? Please, if it wasn't for you—"

"Look you piece of trash, Potter and I were merely partners. If I wanted to call him names I would, if I wanted prank him I would. I don't need a sniveling worthless Captain who gets turned on ordering people around to explain to me what I'm fucking doing! The fact that you accused me of fucking Harry Potter means you're only stretching. You're filthy mouth is only filled with lies that you spout out at anyone who makes a mistake. Just a few months ago you were practically saying the same thing to Miles! And you know what? I'm glad we lost, at least now I don't have to take shitty orders from a fuck face pimple weasel who has no game with romance or for that matter Quidditch. And Harry Potter? Fuck him, he's meaningless. A nobody, just a poser. If the Dark Lord were still alive I'd arrange for Potter to meet him personally and—"

Draco was cut off as Marcus' fist slammed into his jaw sending the little blonde boy flying a few feet back into the air. He crash landed on his back and was seeing stars.

"You little shit," Marcus spat out.

Draco barely heard him. His were wide with horror as he saw Harry at the entrance of their locker room. Draco saw Harry's hurt expression before he darted out of their room. Draco felt defeated. _It's over_ , he thought, _I give up_. A boot came in at lightning speed and socked Draco in the side. He bent inward and grabbed at the newly forming bruise. The boot came back and hit Draco in the stomach. He cried out in pain as shock washed away his adrenaline from the game. He felt tired, and oddly enough the pain from Marcus' boot started to feel good after a few more hits. Draco felt empty, he didn't care anymore. His spirit was broken, and Draco did something he had never done before. He openly wept in front of a group of people. Tears stained his face as their hotness burned his flesh. He was starting to feel numb. Draco wasn't sure if Marcus was still kicking him or not, he didn't care.

Pansy found Draco curled up on the Slytherin's locker room floor. With wide eyes of horror, Pansy rushed to Draco's side and held his cheeks in her soft warm hands. She looked over him, and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. Draco wasn't aware that she was there.

"Oh, Draco. We need to get you to the infirmary."

Draco didn't respond, but his body moved on its own as Pansy help direct him in the right direction. She was worried for him, she never thought that he'd be unresponsive to her. _It's like watching an empty husk trying to imitate life,_ she thought. Halfway to the infirmary Pansy felt her cheeks get wet. She was crying. She hated what happened to Draco, and to see him all beat up hurt her a lot.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to the two children as she noticed how bad Draco looked. Pansy wiped her tears away as Madam Pomfrey took Draco to the nearest bed.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Pansy said in a cracked voice.

"Hm, it looks like it's all bruising and physical. I'll whip up a potion and he should be alright in the morning."

Pansy took a hold of Draco's hand as Madam Pomfrey went off to make the potion.

"I'm here for you," Pansy whispered into Draco's ear. Draco's lips moved as if he were about to talk, but stopped as quickly as he started. "I know someone who can help," she tried again. To her surprise Draco turned his head to look at her. He didn't say anything, but Pansy could see in his eyes that he was lifeless. He'd given up, and then she started crying all over again.

The sun set, and the moon rose as the day gave way to night. Draco didn't touch his food. The full try sat beside his bed, he didn't touch it. Pansy had stayed with him for the rest of the day. He had to admit that he was damn lucky to have her as a friend. She cared so much. Eventually he did start talking to her again, and when it was time for dinner it was he who encouraged her to go down and eat. Reluctantly she did, and Draco stared out the window after she left. His mind was a cloud, a dark cloud of emptiness and fullness. Thoughts raced and tormented him, preventing him from trying to sleep. He'd keep awake all night if he'd have to.

The door to the infirmary opened and light footsteps walked in. Draco listened as the footsteps grew louder and louder, until they stopped in front of his bed. He looked up to see a girl with big bushy brown hair.

"Pansy said you wanted my help," Hermione said.


	11. Chapter 11: Giggles and Laughs

**Thank you all for so many positive reviews, I honestly don't know how this story would have gotten this far without them! Also, sorry about the late update, I planned on doing it yesterday and today, but my first draft of this chapter didn't feel right. Turns out my story has arcs and my first draft started my next arc without finishing my last one so it felt super clumsy and out of place. I had to scrap it and rewrite it, so here I am with a less depressing chapter and one that I am really happy and proud of! Hope you all like the conclusion to the cockblocking Draco arc!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Giggles and laughs

Harry sat on his bed and held Draco's present between his fingers. It was a coin made from Goblin silver, and upon it a Chimera was etched. The Chimera's body curled itself into a circle so that it covered the coins edge. He stared at the point where the roaring lion's head met with the tail's snake head. Harry wasn't sure why, but every time he looked at the pendant a surge of emotion would always course through his body.

Light footsteps traversed the Gryffindor staircase, and Hermione knocked on Harry's door. She heard a faint come in, and saw Harry sitting on his bed alone in his room. She gave him a brief smile before closing the door and sitting next to him on the bed.

"How are you doing?" she asked while rubbing his back.

"I-I'm not sure," he whispered. "I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't say that, Harry."

"Why? Isn't it true? Draco Malfoy, enemy of Harry Potter since day one suddenly befriends him on a simple potion's project and tricked him into a false safety just so he could get a good grade? Isn't that what everyone tried to tell me, why am I so surprised?"

"Harry, you know that's not true. Since the beginning of the year you and Draco have gotten along so well. I don't think I've seen you as happy as I saw you when you arrived at the Burrow over vacation. I'm not sure if you knew it, but you were practically grinning from ear to ear. The rest of your time there was cheerful, but I never saw you as happy as you were when you arrived from Malfoy Manor."

"You think so?"

"I do. And whether you like it or not, I think somebody has a crush on the little Slytherin!" she said playfully as her hand ruffled the boy's hair.

"Wha-I do not!" Harry said flustered.

"Alright," she said holding back giggles, "then how about we just call it a man crush, huh?"

He grumbled, but Hermione heard a confirmation in his voice so she went on.

"Now Harry, it's because I'm your friend that I'm telling you this, but you've been a real idiot lately."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Where did this come from?"

"Since you assumed Draco hated you. Think about it Harry, he's one of the most recognizable students at this school. His family's name is famous in the wizarding world. Whether he likes it or not he has a reputation to uphold. I'm sure it's been hard on him since vacation that he can't hang out with you."

"What makes you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh…a hunch," she tried to cover up, but Harry wasn't buying it.

"Hermione."

"Call it, woman's intuition."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't press any further. Hermione gave a sigh of relief inside her head. She was not going to tell him that Draco had confessed everything to her, or the fact that if she did indeed see Harry to like Draco she'd help the two boys get together. _Finding out that he at least has some feelings toward him is a win for Draco_ , she thought.

"Why don't you go and clear this whole mess up, I'm sure Draco is beating himself up too."

"Okay," Harry said with reluctance, "I just hope I'm not cursed or hexed passing through the Slytherin common room," he said mostly to himself.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Hermione said without thinking, "he's resting in the infirmary."

"What?!"

"Oh…"

Before she could comfort him, Harry was up and running down the stairs toward the common room, and bolted from the Fat Lady's portrait. He was skipping steps as he flew down staircase after staircase until he nearly bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Watch where you're going Mr. Potter!" she said trying to hold her balance.

"Sorry Professor, I'm in a bit of a hurry.

"Hmph, I can see that. Ah, don't go just yet. I was on my way up to see you anyway."

"Me?"

"Yes. The headmaster would like to see you."

"Now?" Harry said a little antsy. If Dumbledore wanted to see him then he knew it must be important, but right now he only had one person on his mind.

"Not right now. He said you could visit him first thing in the morning if you preferred."

"Okay," Harry said grinning, "I'll do that first thing in the morning. I'm sorry Professor, but I really have to go."

"Really," Professor McGonagall huffed as she watched the boy run down the hallway. "Why are the young always so eager to be going places?"

Harry was catching his breath as he stood outside of the infirmary. The lights were still on inside, and the sky outside was pitch black as the half-moon lighted the night. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Madam Pomfrey gave him the quiet sign, and Harry nodded in understanding as he made his way to the beds.

It wasn't hard to find where Draco was. His bed was the only one with the curtains closed and a light on over it. Harry smiled as he made his way over. His heart beat could be heard in his ears, and his footsteps sounded like a sledgehammer was smashing the floor with each step. He wanted it to stop, and soon, hopefully, it would.

The curtains around Draco's bed was yanked open, and Harry looked down upon a dozing Draco. His face had a black eye and bruises, while bandages were applied to his naked upper torso, but in all of that his face looked so peaceful as his chest rose ever so softly.

"Mm," Draco stirred as he slowly awoke. "Harry?"

"Hey, sorry for waking you."

"I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged Harry's torso. The black haired boy blushed at the action, but made no move to deny him.

"Sorry about him," Madam Pomfrey said appearing out of nowhere next to Harry. She startled him as he failed to jump out of the way with Draco attached to him. "The potion I gave him made him very loopy. It's nice that he's getting so many visitors, but like I told Miss Granger he most likely doesn't realize that he's talking with you."

"P-Potion?"

"Oh yes, he was hurt pretty badly, but nothing I can't fix," she said with satisfaction. "Here dear, help me with him."

Madam Pomfrey yanked the potion induced Draco off of Harry and sat him back on his bed. "Hold him down, please." Harry did, and as quickly and painlessly as possible, Madam Pomfrey opened Draco's mouth, poured another dose of potion into him, and walked away as if she just took out the garbage on a cold night. Harry was left perplexed.

Draco moaned a little and hugged Harry once more. The blush returned in full force to Harry's cheeks as he could feel the small warmth radiate off Draco's body. The blonde shivered, and Harry hugged him too.

"You're cold," he said to the boy who was most likely not listening. Draco moaned into Harry's stomach, where his face was buried, and Harry sighed as he got into the bed with him. He quickly pulled the sheets over them, and Draco snuggled closer to Harry's warm body.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said again, sniffing away tears from his closed eyes. "I didn't mean it. Please…Harry."

"It's okay," Harry whispered in his ear, "it's alright, I forgive you."

Draco smiled and relaxed into Harry's embrace. _How could I be so stupid_ , Harry thought. _Of course it was a misunderstanding. This is the real Draco, not the one who said those things_. And so, Harry laid his head on top of Draco's as the blonde boy's breathing finally evened out, and he was sleeping soundly in Harry arms. Harry closed his eyes too, thinking that he really liked seeing the side of Draco that no one else saw, and if it was up to him he'd work as hard as he could to stay as Draco's friend.

* * *

Harry awoke to a bunch of giggles and one deep groan. The sunlight shone through the infirmary windows and for a second Harry thought he was in his room being tormented by his greatest adversary again: the sun. It didn't take him long to figure out that he had fallen asleep with Draco in the infirmary, but what awaited him made his face turn red and panic set into his chest.

Staring down at him wrapped in the Slytherin's arms were three pairs of eyes. Two were from his friend Hermione, and Draco's friend Pansy, who were both trying their hardest to hold back their giggles as the third pair of eyes belonged to his other longtime friend Ron. Harry was paralyzed as he knew what kind of situation he was in would look like to outsiders.

"Harry, you didn't think to put up a sock?" was all Ron could ask.

This made the girls break out into a violent fit of laughter as they stopped trying to hide their amusement. Harry's face turned redder, if that was possible, as he tried to disentangle himself from Draco.

"It's…erm…not what it…ah….looks like," Harry said, failing to loosen the blonde's grip on him.

"Oh Harry, it's okay. You don't have to hide it anymore," Pansy teased with a knowing smile.

"It's not like that!" Harry practically shouted.

Draco started to stir from Harry's raised voice. The blonde's arms finally released their hold on Harry and wiped his eyes as he blinked himself awake. He was startled to find so many people around his bed, but even more shocked to see Harry _in_ his bed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Did we…?" he questioned, making a motion with his eyes.

Harry was confused at first until it slowly dawned on him what Draco meant.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Nothing happened between us."

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly, but shrugged it off thinking nothing happening was the reality of his life.

"What are you all doing here?" Draco asked, turning toward the rest of his audience.

"We were looking for Harry," Ron said. Pansy giggled.

"I was going to check up on you, but I guess somebody else already beat me to it," Pansy said winking. Draco rolled his eyes, _like he'd be even interested in me that way_ , he thought.

"By the way, Potter," Draco said, watching Harry flinch at his old usage of Potter. "Why are you in my bed?"

Pansy failed to hold in her laughter and squeal.

"First off, you were the one who grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I didn't have a choice!"

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. He was always a grabber when he sleeps, and all the times he slept with Harry at the manor must have made him accustomed to the boy's body. He most likely did it unconsciously, but still, Draco felt embarrassed, and Malfoy's hated being embarrassed.

"So?" Draco said trying to brush it off.

Harry huffed before he continued. "I came down to visit you so that we could talk. And we did….sort of. Anyway, I forgave you so that's all that matters."

"What?" Draco was more confused than ever now.

"I'll fill you in," Hermione said deciding to jump in, "and Harry, Professor McGonagall was looking for you."

"Professor McGonagall? Why would she—"

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed, evening out his robes as he quickly made his way toward the door.

"Sorry, I forgot I had a meeting with Dumbledore. I'll talk to you soon," he said rushing out.

"Was he talking to you or me?" Draco asked Hermione. She just shrugged.

Everyone turned as they heard a very deep ah-hem coming from Ron.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco said sliding back into his narcissistic attitude.

"Do I have to be worried about Harry brining you over in the middle of the night?"

"You're awfully blunt," Draco said holding back his laughter.

"Hey, I don't mind who Harry gets with, but since we're sharing a room I'd like to prepare myself before my eyes start to bleed."

"Hey!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't care if he has his time with blokes, but the last thing I need to see, or imagine, are you two going at it."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed slapping his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"For being a bloody idiot! Harry would never do that."

"Look where we found him, Hermione! What's stopping him from doing that in our room, but with less clothes?"

"Ha, I wouldn't worry about that," Draco said nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Ron asked very haughtily.

"Because Potter would be too shy to show any skin. If anything you'd just hear us."

Ron's face paled and turned a tint green at Draco's response. The blonde boy smiled at the reaction he expected and patted himself on the back for a morning's well done. Not only was he able to have a good night's sleep, but he was able to wake up in Harry's arms (sort of) and tell off the ginger? _This is starting to be the perfect day_ , thought Draco.

"Draco, stop teasing the poor boy," Pansy said as she tried to pull Ron out of the room. The boy seemed to be in shock and willing followed the slight pull from Pansy. Hermione and Draco watched as Ron left with Pansy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized for her big headed friend.

"It's fine, I've had my fun so we're even. So what did Harry mean by forgiving me?"

"He was a little upset at hearing what you said about him."

"Oh," Draco said looking like his day just went to hell.

"But, I talked to him and made him understand that it was all a misunderstanding."

"So, you believed me?"

"Of course. I'm the observant one in our group, remember?"

"Ha, yeah I guess you're right," Draco said looking relieved. "So, everything's back to normal?"

"Well…"

"What?" he asked looking extremely worried.

"Unless you didn't want it to be like normal," she said coyly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember what you asked me last night?" he nodded. "My answer is yes."

Draco's face split into a big grin, "Really? There's a chance?"

"Yes, and I think he'll be happy with it too."

Draco's heart swelled up with hope, and he wasn't sure what could bring him down. He didn't want this feeling to end, it was too good. He had a chance with Harry bloody Potter, and he wasn't going to waste it. With determination he threw back his sheets and got out of bed. Hermione watched him as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Harry, I'm in too good a mood to be waiting for him to come back!"

"Then might I suggest something?"

Draco stopped and gave he a questioning look.

"Robes," was all Hermione said.

Draco looked down and saw that the top half of his body only wore bandages, while his bottom half only had his underwear to hide his white flesh.

"Right," he said, "robes would be good."

Hermione smiled as she boy dressed and once again left. She wasn't sure how it was going to work out, but from the little signs that she had observed during the year, she was sure the two boys would be happy with each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

Chapter 12: The Truth

Harry huffed as he faced the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. He was leaning on his knees for support, because he had run as quickly as he could, and he barely got out the password for the gargoyle to hop out of the way.

Regaining his composure, Harry waited for the staircase to fully align itself, before starting to trudge up the cold stone steps. The air got a tad warmer when he reached Dumbledore's door, and when he knocked he got a resolute response for him to come in.

"Good morning, Harry," the old wizard said when Harry closed the door behind him, "I trust you had a good night's rest?"

Harry tried desperately not to blush in front of the headmaster. His cheeks felt hot, but he wasn't sure if his mental fortress was doing anything. Dumbledore waited patiently as the boy tried to compose himself, before nodding and sitting down. A twinkle glimmered out of the corner of Dumbledore's eye.

"Well then, I am deeply sorry that I will probably ruin your mood with what I have to say," Harry listened with a confused face, "do you know who Sirius Black is?"

"Sirius Black? No, the name sounds familiar, but I can't think why."

"Sirius Black was your father's closest friend when they were your age," Dumbledore said. The old man watched Harry's expression change dramatically as hope filled his eyes, and he straightened up in his chair.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, "have I ever met him, or has he ever met me? Is there a way we can meet?"

"No," Dumbledore merely said, giving Harry a pained expression. Harry looked as lost as ever as he stared into Dumbledore's pitying eyes. "James and Sirius were extremely close growing up at Hogwarts. They tended to be more trouble than the Weasley twins believe it or not. Regardless of their actions, they seemed to do well in school, and by the time they graduated James and Lilly were together, Sirius and Peter and Lupin attached themselves to the Potters even after school."

"Lupin? As in our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sir?"

"The very same," he nodded, "but it was bad luck that they had to live through the beginning of Voldemort's reign. They had to grow up quickly, and their troublesome attitudes from school followed them as they joined a rebellion."

Harry listened intently, in awe as Dumbledore was telling him about things he didn't know.

"So what happened, sir?" Harry asked excitedly like a kid wanting his bedtime story to be longer, "if this Sirius Black was so close to my parents, how come we've never met?"

"Because," the old wizard said, sighing and gathering himself, "he has been in Azkaban for the last twelve years."

"What?" Harry asked disheartened, the color fading from his face, "why?"

"When hiding from someone, there is a difficult spell used for concealment, and the concealers would appoint one person to keep their secret. With that power, whoever the person tells will know instantly where to find them. James and Lily used this spell when they had you, and were running from the dark lord himself. Sirius was their secret keeper, and with that power he gave their position away. Sirius Black has since been tried as Lord Voldemort's accomplice."

Harry didn't know what to say, his brain could barely process what he had heard. Sirius Black, the closest person that knew his parents who was still alive had killed them, betrayed them in one of the most heinous acts.

"Why?" Harry's voice broke as little tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"That I don't know Harry. One can't understand the depths of madness—"

"No," Harry sniffed back his pain, "why are you telling me this? For closure? For fun?!"

"Because Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and has been sighted heading toward Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused to let that sink into the trembling boy before him. "We, the Ministry of Magic and I, think that he's coming after you."

Harry couldn't believe it. He stared at his headmaster with an open mouth as his brain tried to file too much information at once. If Dumbledore looked close enough, he would have saw steam coming out of Harry's ears as his brain worked furiously.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, there was no reason for you to know about—"

"Just like there wasn't any reason to tell me I was a wizard? Or why I had to live with the Dursley's for my whole life?!"

"Harry, I understand what—"

"Don't you dare say that!" he yelled, "Don't you say that. For eleven years I thought my parents had died of a car crash. For twelve years I lived under the stairs, and because you decide to tell me out of the blue that I'm a wizard I was locked in there for days! How the hell do you know what's right for me, when you've done nothing but fuck up my life?"

Dumbledore didn't show any emotions Harry thought he'd see. There was no anger, there was no sadness, Dumbledore didn't even twitch as Harry rattled on about him. What infuriated Harry more than anything else, though, was Dumbledore's eyes lost its twinkle, and only the headmaster's blue orbs that held nothing but pity stared back at him.

"Stop it…Stop IT!" Harry yelled storming out of the headmaster's office.

Tears were now free flowing down his face. He had to get away, he needed to be alone and think all of this through. _It was his fucking fault_ , he screamed inside his head, _if it wasn't for jolly ol' Dumbledore I wouldn't have had to have gone through all of uncle Vernon's punishments_. Harry nearly missed a step and fell as he finally managed to get back into the corridor outside Dumbledore's office. He wiped away his tears and tried to quickly get away from there, but he bumped into somebody and nearly fell.

Draco grabbed a hold of Harry before he could fall to the ground. The boy trembled in his hands as the Slytherin looked on in worry.

"Harry?" he asked softly, not wanting to push Harry further into whatever dark place he was in, "what happened?"

Harry didn't answer, he felt anger well up inside him, and his body trembled as he tried to control it. He felt Draco wrap his arms around his trembling body, and pull him closer.

"Shh, it's alright," Draco said softly into Harry's ear.

Harry's head was pressed against Draco's chest, and he just let himself go. His legs turned to jelly as he slumped toward the floor. Draco steadied both of them as he sat against the wall and cuddled a hysterical Harry while saying soft soothing words into his ear.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, but five painful minutes of not being able to help to Draco, Harry finally calmed himself and started to wipe the tear stains from his cheeks.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. The blonde smiled and stood, holding out his hand for Harry to take. "How about a walk?"

Harry obliged and took Draco's hand. He was led through the empty corridors, and out of the castle. They walked down the sloped grassy hill as Draco led them to the lake's bank. He stopped while still holding Harry's hand and stared out at the magnificent view the lake provided in the morning. Harry was speechless, even though the sun was up, the reflection made by it gave the lake a certain color to it that just took his breath away.

"It only happens twice a day," Draco said, "early morning, and just before dusk. I found it last year when I'd take my walks around the lake."

Again, Harry was speechless. He wasn't sure why Draco was being so kind to him, but he greatly appreciated it. He listened as Draco stared to ramble on, talking about whatever popped into his head. Harry gave a little chuckle at how hard Draco was trying to cheer him up.

"Glad to see that smile again," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry said softly as his face transformed back into a gloomy shadow of what it was before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…maybe….I don't know." Harry sat down on the grass exasperated. "Dumbledore told me who killed my parents."

"I thought you already knew that," Draco said letting a little snide slip through.

"Yeah," Harry glared at him which made Draco take a step back, "but I'm talking about the man who led him to them. He was their best friend, and he just let them die! And now he's after me, and the only thing that old fool would give me is pity!"

"Harry," Draco said softly, placing his hand over the dark haired boy's.

He sighed, "I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's alright. I know what it's like to be angry. It wasn't until recently that I've come to overcome it."

"How did you do that?"

"By finding the person who could pull me out of the deep end," he said looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry broke the connection, took his hand away, and just stared out across the lake. Draco could see his mind working. Harry's eyes were hardening into something Draco feared. Harry wanted revenge, and Draco knew just how much that could change a person. He didn't want Harry to change, but he feared that Harry would be too head strong and go after his target. He had to say something.

"Harry, you know if you are ever in trouble you can always rely on me."

Harry turned, surprised at what Draco had said. "I know we haven't been….friends for long, but I guess I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help, I'm here for you."

Harry's hard exterior softened a bit, he really had to give Draco credit with that. It wasn't every day that Draco Malfoy actually used the F word, and Harry thought deep down that he didn't mind them being friends.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You know, we haven't hung out much since coming back here have we?"

"Hermione said the same thing," Harry said smiling.

"She did?"

"Yeah, and then she—" but Harry stopped himself before letting her little joke slip. He didn't want to give Malfoy the wrong idea.

"She what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh…well…you know."

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" he said leaning a little closer to Harry.

"Oh well…she said we would make good friends…"

Draco smirked, thinking that Hermione probably said something else, probably something more evocative. He didn't say anything, and he was having way too much fun watching Harry twitch nervously. Finally, Draco couldn't hold it anymore and he started to laugh. Harry eventually joined in, and soon both boys were on their backs on the grass laughing their asses off for no particular reason.

"Why don't we go back up before breakfast is over," Draco suggested, "I'm famished!"

"Haha, okay."

The two boys got up and started walking back toward the castle. Harry looked toward the forbidden forest as they walked up the hill, and stopped as he watched Hagrid and Fang playing in garden with overgrown vegetables. Hagrid noticed Harry and waved his big meaty hand. Harry waved back with a face full of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just that I thought I saw Fang across the lake."

"I guess you didn't."

"Yeah, wonder what I saw.

* * *

 **Hi all, Hi all! I'm back with a short chapter this week. Not sure if I'll go for another this weekend since I have lots of things to catch up on, but I wanted to get this up and out of the way with since I've have this in my head for too long XD As you probably guessed the next arc in this story is the Sirius Black arc! Things are going to get darker, and this time I'm going to try and focus more on Harry. I really hope I can really knock out a quite a few chapters next weekend, because while I was plotting this arc I had two brilliant ideas for the next two arcs, which I'm super excited to write the arc after this one. Once those two arcs after the Sirius Black arc are done we'll finally be over third year, and we can journey on to fourth! God this feels so exciting :D Like always, leave a comment if you want, share with your friends, and keep being awesome every last one of yous!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lake of Emotions

Chapter 13: The Lake of Emotions

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to a piercing scream that rang throughout the castle. Lightning flashed outside to show everyone in his room waking up to it too. He heard the downpour of the storm outside as all five boys raced to the common room where they found most of the Gryffindors gathered.

"What happened?" Ron asked Hermione as the five boys met up with her and Ginny.

"We don't know, but professor McGonagall is out there investigating."

As the crowd of Gryffindors grew, Professor McGonagall walked in with Dumbledore right behind her.

"Everyone please gather at the Great Hall," McGonagall said over the excited whispers.

"What happened?" Seamus yelled.

"We have an unfortunate guest," Dumbledore answered.

The whisperings continued, and grew louder as everyone was throwing theories everywhere.

"Now, in an orderly fashion please make your way to the Great Hall."

The Gryffindors obliged, and single file they walked down the moving staircases toward the Great Hall. Harry didn't talk as they walked. He felt a cold sensation at his core, and just knew exactly what had happened. Some students were saying that the fat lady was cut to shreds, while others were saying they heard an eerie howling before they went to bed. Harry could only think of what Dumbledore had told him that morning that Sirius Black was coming to get him, and Harry thought he was closer than ever. But Harry didn't feel fear at this news, his body felt fluttery and tingly as he felt excitement over his bubbling anger. He was going to meet the man who killed his parents soon. Harry had already defeated Voldemort twice, what could one measly wizard who's probably weak from escaping Azkaban really do to him? Harry was sure that he'd get his revenge if it was the last thing he did.

As the group of Gryffindors came in sight of the Great Hall they noticed that they weren't the only ones. The last of the Ravenclaws were heading inside, and Harry saw the Slytherins starting to head in too. _I guess I was right_ , he thought, _only reason for all the houses to go to the Great Hall is for protection_. He unconsciously clenched his fists as he thought how close Sirius Black was.

After a few minutes the Gryffindors were allowed to go through, and to Harry's surprise it looked like they were the last in. All the teachers were at their normal places in the front gathering their houses together. Once the last Gryffindor was through, Dumbledore and professor McGonagall walked in and closed the doors. Dumbledore walked to the front of the Great Hall where his astoundingly old owl podium stood to address the school, while McGonagall set some charms with professor Flitwick.

All the students' attention was directed at Dumbledore as he started listing reasons the students will spend the rest of the night in the Great Hall, while expertly giving them no information. Harry couldn't believe what Dumbledore was saying, _he's doing exactly what he shouldn't do again_ , he thought. _Why can't he learn that his ways are not the right way_? Dumbledore rambled on as the students listened in silence. Harry wasn't sure how much the students actually believed the old man's words, but he hoped not many.

When Dumbledore was done he summoned a sleeping bag for everyone, and quick enough the students fell asleep one by one. Harry pretended to sleep as the teachers walked silently around the sleeping forms of their students. He was trying to find a way to sneak away, but with all the teachers awake and walking about he couldn't find any openings. His hand meandered toward his necklace that Draco gave him, and a part of him calmed down. His rage ebbed away slowly, and his excitement quickly turned to exhaustion. In moments Harry was asleep like everyone else, and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry found himself rushing to the fat lady's portrait with Ron and Hermione at his heels. It was barely the start of the day so no one was around to stop them. Ron complained as he followed Harry full force toward the Gryffindor wing, while Hermione just kept up silently.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" Ron wheezed out as they finally stopped at their destination.

"I'd like to know that too," Hermione said, not as winded as Ron, but still breathing heavily.

"I'm trying to find clues."

"Clues? Clues about what?" Ron asked, befuddled.

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" Hermione chimed in.

"The one who escaped Azkaban?" Ron asked shocked.

"Why do you think he did this?" Hermione asked, expertly ignoring Ron.

Harry didn't answer. He was paying too much attention at the assorted portraits on the wall next to the shredded painting of the fat lady. His green eyes darted from one moving piece of art to another until they stopped on one particularly wooded looking one.

"There," Harry said pointing at said painting.

"There what?" Ron asked.

"The fat lady, she's there."

Ron and Hermione looked startled and stepped closer for a more thorough look. Sure enough, they saw the fat opera looking lady with her tacky pink dress hiding behind a grazing cow, which Ron couldn't believe that she could even hide behind. Hermione slapped him for that soft comment.

"What do you three want?!" the fat lady said irritably. "I've had enough unwelcomed visitors thank you very much!"

"We want you to tell us what happened," Harry demanded.

"What? You? Talking to Dumbledore and the staff are one thing, but students?! Don't be ridiculous."

"Um…we promise not to tell anyone else?" Hermione tried lamely.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then," Harry said getting angry and taking out his wand, "I suppose you don't mind if we transport you to one of the portraits in the dungeons?"

"You wouldn't!" the fat lady shrieked. "No upper portrait ever goes down to the forgotten dredge!"

"Then tell me what happened!" Harry said forcefully poking the painting with his wand. The fat lady twitched in agony as if Harry's wand was actually poking her obtuse belly.

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked at what her best friend was doing. This was unlike him, and Hermione couldn't understand what could have changed the boy.

"Alright, alright I'll talk. Just point that away, please!"

"That's better," Harry mumbled.

"It was Sirius Black. No one knows how, but he got into the school and tried to gain entry. I denied him, and he reduced my beautiful home to shreds," she said sobbing a little.

"How did you know, Harry?" Ron asked in awe.

"Because." Harry said nonchalantly, "He's after me."

Harry turned and started walking away from the balling fat lady behind a cow. Ron and Hermione's faces were full of shock and terror. So many new things were being thrown at them that their brains could barely handle it as more questions formed with each answer.

"What do you mean he's after you?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly what it means."

"But—"

Harry stopped her and put a finger to his lips to signal silence. The two stopped and listened as Harry pointed around the corner. Hermione was the first to pick up the footsteps. They were faint, and getting louder. Ron soon picked up on it too and his eyes widened as his imagination went wild. Harry pointed his wand at face height, preparing for whoever it was that would be coming around the corner. The footsteps got louder, and louder, and louder, before finally a form emerged from corner.

"Ha-Harry?! What are you doing?" Draco asked as he held his hands up in surrender. Harry's wand was nearly touching his nose, and for a split second Draco thought _not the type of wand I was expecting in my face_.

"Draco?" Harry asked, lowering his wand and looking flabberghasted. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for you. What are you doing?"

"Investigating."

Draco raised an eyebrow expecting Harry to continue, but he didn't which made Draco even more irritated.

"And what _exactly_ are you investigating?"

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black? Here?" Harry nodded. "Hm, that would explain last night then. Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry said with a stern expression before walking down the corridor again.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry stopped, obviously annoyed. "You don't think you're doing this by yourself do you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Because that would be stupid if it really is Sirius Black!" Draco spat, annoyed at how bull headed Harry was being.

"You can't do this by yourself," Hermione said in a soft voice as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"Of course I can."

"No. You can't." Draco stated. Harry hesitated.

"We don't have any definitive proof of where he is Harry, and if we did we wouldn't be able to stop him. All we know is that he was in the castle last night." Hermione said.

"He was?" Draco looked a little concerned.

"And he was interrupted. How much do you want to bet that he's still in the castle?"

"What and he just hid from the professors all night?" Ron finally put in.

"He's been two steps ahead of the Dementors, why not the professors?" Harry shot back, silencing his friends.

"Fine," Hermione said, "if we're going to search the castle then I say we split up. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry grumbled.

"Good. Then you and Ron and cover from here up, while Draco and I head down."

"What?" Draco and Harry said at the same time, withdrawing a bit when they noticed that they had the same reaction.

"You heard me," Hermione said with a note of finality, "You've had your time with Draco, now it's my turn," and with that she grabbed ahold of Draco's arm and dragged him toward the stairs leading down as he struggle all the way through.

"Just what are you doing Granger?"

"I need to talk to you, alone," she said once out of earshot. Draco's face showed curiosity as he stopped struggling.

The two of them headed towards the dungeons. The only real class down there was potions, and potions class didn't start up until after lunch. With everybody already in the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco were alone and safe to talk. Hermione shivered at the eeriness of the place.

"Do you know why Harry's acting so differently?" she asked.

"No," Draco said shaking his head. "I would assume it had to do with Sirius Black."

"That's what I thought too, but I can't figure out why. I mean, how does Harry even know about Sirius?"

"I guess he reads the paper like everybody else," Draco said slowly as if he was dealing with a three year old. Hermione huffed at his attitude.

"Anyway, I think we should keep an eye on him."

Draco agreed, and nodded.

"Now," Hermione said, surprising Draco a little, "the real reason I wanted to talk to you is about what's coming up in a few weeks."

"In a few weeks?" Draco asked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, showing off that it should be obvious.

"Oh," Draco said, realization dawning on him.

"Yeah," Hermione said matter of factly, "Valentine's day is just around the corner."

"And I'm guessing you're asking me what my plans are for Harry, because I don't know."

"That's not what I was going to ask you."

"Oh, in that case don't worry. I won't do anything with Harry—"

"I want you to go out with him."

"—since…what?!"

"I've been hearing these rumors about a Harry Potter fan club. Apparently they might try to slip him a love potion."

"And you want me to stay with Harry to keep him safe?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, then what makes you say Harry's in danger?"

"Because he's so daft when it comes to romance. He doesn't even realize that girls hit on him in the halls, in class, at the dining table. Do you know how many times a week I have to intercept them? And now with you in the mix it'll just be easier if you asked him out."

"Tell me about it," Draco said with a sigh.

* * *

The bell rang and Harry sighed in defeat. He and Ron had combed the Gryffindor wing, Ravenclaw wing, a dozen classrooms, and only found a sneering Snape. Students began to fill up the corridors as he and Ron made their way to their first class of the day.

"Cheer up, mate. Maybe Hermione and Draco had better luck, huh?"

Harry didn't bother to answer. He figured it would be too good to be true if Sirius Black was still in the castle. If anything he was most likely hiding out in the forbidden forest, and if that was the case Harry had no chance of finding him in there.

The dark haired boy attended his classes like a fly on the wall. He barely listened to any of them, his mind always drifting back to the fugitive that was in the vicinity. His blood boiled every time he imagined finding him, what he would do to him. Ron yawned a lot during their classes, finding the subjects boring, but Harry was anxious to continue the search. His mind kept making plans on how to find Sirius Black, contingencies on how to deal with him, and to his disappointment Harry thought that he may not be a match at all for Black. That made him angry.

"Harry, where are you going, aren't you coming to dinner?" Ron asked as Harry started walking in the opposite way of the Great Hall.

"I have something to do, I'll meet you later."

Ron shrugged it off and headed to his favorite time of the day, dinner. He couldn't wait to stuff his face with delicious food. He thought what kinds of food would appear today, listing off his favorites and arranging them in what order he should eat them in.

Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when she saw a very happy Ron plop down in front of her. She gave him a questioning stare, but like all the signals she sends his way Ron didn't notice.

"Ronald!"

"Wha—" Ron said with a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, said he had something to do," Ron barely got out as he munched on his greasy fat chicken dinner.

Hermione just stared at him in disgust and reached for something nice to wash Ron's image out of her senses. She grabbed a very delicious looking apple and bit into it, enjoying the massive explosion of juice squirting down her throat.

"I'm worried about Harry," Hermione said, more to herself than to Ron.

"Don't be," Ron said in the middle of chewing, "I'm sure he's just catching up with homework."

"But don't you think he's been acting differently?"

"Well sure, aren't we all? You know with that psychotic killer on the loose?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron reached for yet another greasy morsel.

"I think she's right to be worried," Seamus chimed in, startling Ron.

"Wha?"

"What do you mean Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Well, with the next Quidditch game approaching don't you think Harry won't be all there if he has to worry about a killer?"

"Dur 'ight!" Ron said spraying bits of chicken across the table as Hermione backed away from the splash zone.

"I'm not talking about Quidditch!" Hermione snapped, "I'm seriously worried about Harry."

"You should be, we're going up against Ravenclaw and they've been getting better this year. He needs his full attention on the game for this one," Seamus said.

"Boys." Hermione huffed.

Once most of the Gryffindors left the table, Ron was finally full and patting his belly. Hermione sighed wishing that somebody wouldn't stuff themselves or talk about Quidditch for one dinner time. _Is that too much to ask for_ , she thought.

"Ready to head back?" Hermione asked, pleading Ron wouldn't stay for a third helping of desert. She wondered how he could be so skinny after eating like that all year.

"Yep!" Ron said cheerily, slowly getting up. "Uhg, think I ate too much."

 _You think?!_

The two left the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor tower. It was a little slow going as Hermione kept waiting for Ron to keep up. _Apparently you can eat until you couldn't move_ , she thought. Eventually they finally made it to their common room and they said their goodnights. Ron crept up the stairs, wondering what happened to Harry. The only reason he stayed that long at the Great Hall was to see if he would come in late, but he just ate himself sick and had to leave.

When he opened the door to their room, Ron was surprised to see Harry at his desk furiously working with a book open and a quill in hand. He sighed, it was homework. Ron flopped down on his bed and moaned, making Harry look up startled from hearing such a strange noise.

"Welcome back," he said to the crumpled red head.

"Why are you doing homework at this hour?" Ron said through his bed.

"This hour? Ron, it's only eight o'clock."

"Same thing," he mumbled.

"I just had to take care of something," Harry said a little defensively.

Ron grumbled and slipped under his covers. Harry soon heard the silent snores of his best friend and shook his head as he mumbled, "You forgot to take your robes off."

* * *

 **Ah, another great chapter over and done with :D I'm very excited for this weekend. I've been writing furiously this week so that I can finish this arc, so you're all in luck for a three chapter weekend! Yay!**

 **Amazing Unicorns- I'm so glad you love the story :D Unfortunately I'm very strict in the sense that I'll only update chapters on the weekend so sorry for making you wait. That's just the way I am :P And hm...to get squashed by a sixteen wheeler?**


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Dealings

Chapter 14: Dark Dealings

A week passed since the incident and no more sighting of Sirius Black could be found. The students were starting to think that he turned tail and left, although most didn't even know what he was doing at Hogwarts to begin with, while the professors all seemed to get more anxious as the days lingered on with no sign of him. Within no time everybody was back to their normal routines, and all seemed right in the school, with the exception of everybody looking over their back now.

Ron groaned as his head hit his open book. Hermione had dragged him to the library so that they could finish their Defense Against the Dark Arts paper, and Ron was having as much productivity with it as a lady bug humps a lion. Hermione, on the other hand, completely her first draft and was now looking over it to check for mistakes. She smiled and congratulated herself as she found none.

Hermione nudged Ron awake as she spotted a familiar blonde Slytherin making his way toward them. Ron wasn't really sure what was going on, in fact Hermione thought that he might have been sleeping the entire time. Draco finally made it to their table and sat down across from Harry's two friends.

"Didn't think I'd find you here," Ron gruffed.

"Well if you actually came here to study instead of catching up on your sleep you would have seen me here nearly every day." Draco said.

"It's true," Hermione backed him up. Ron wasn't sure what to say.

"Unlike most students, I like to finish my work at the top of my class."

Ron rolled his eyes and bit back a smart retort. Oh how he wished he could retort.

"So, why are you here?" Ron asked with gritted teeth.

"I wanted to know what's up with Harry," Draco said with a softer expression. "The only time I see him is in Potions and the Great Hall, and even then he seems to be in a rush to leave. Is everything alright?"

Hermione gave Ron a sideways look, and he pouted, but inclined anyway.

"We don't know," he said. "He always has his nose in that book Hermione gave him for Christmas."

"My book? You mean _Spells and Chants of Old Times Forgotten_?"

"Really?!" Draco asked a little excitedly. "Where did you find it? It's supposed to be really rare."

"It is?" Hermione asked. "It just looked like a fun old book. I didn't think it was rare."

"How much did you pay for it?" Draco asked, eyes sparkling like he just looked upon Harry's naked body.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?"

"Just tell him Hermione," Ron whined. "Maybe he'll go away quicker if you do," he whispered to her.

"Fine," she groaned. "I got it for fifteen at a used bookstore in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?!" Ron nearly shouted. The librarian ran towards them and put her finger to her lips demanding silence. Ron apologized and whispered, "What were you doing down there? Were you alone?"

"I was looking for a present for Harry, and I just found that cute little store."

"I can't believe you found _Spells and Chants of Old Times Forgotten_ for that cheap, I would have assumed it would sell for at least two thousand."

"Two thousand!" Ron shouted this time. The librarian came back in full force and took out her wand. Ron gulped as she cast a silencing spell on him, and he sat down dutifully with his lips frozen shut. Draco sniggered.

"What's so special about it?" Hermione whispered to Draco, "It's just an old book with simple spells, right?"

"It's more than that," Draco said with a grave face. "My father's been looking for that book for decades, wouldn't shut up about it a few years ago when he got a tip about its whereabouts. From what I understand it's a normal book with forgotten spells on the surface, but when you activate it you can see powerful dark spells that have been lost to time."

"Activated?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, think of the book as a lock, and what you see is the door. When you use a specific spell, or maybe write a keyword in it, anything that can be used as a key, that book transforms into another book. Like you opened the door and what's on the other side are the dark spells that not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never heard about it."

Hermione gasped. Ron's eyes budged out of his head in fear.

"What was it doing at a used book store? Did that nice old man not know what it was?" Hermione whispered furiously.

"That's what I'd like to know," Draco said.

"Mm-mmm-mm-hm-nmhm," Ron tried to say.

"Where's Harry right now?" Draco asked, feeling worried that Harry may have already found the key of activation. But what was troubling Draco even more was why Harry didn't tell anyone about it, why was he keeping this dark magic a secret if he indeed discovered it?

"He should be in his room, right Ron?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded.

"Then that's where I'll be," Draco said getting up and leaving. Hermione quickly packed up her stuff and ran after him. Ron was confused at what was going on and crumpled his paper as he ran out of the library. The librarian watched with cold eyes as the red head left her sanctuary, and she smiled as silence began entering the library once more.

Ron yelped as the magic disappeared once he left the library. His lips hurt as if somebody yanked a piece of duct tape off his mouth.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione yelled, trying to keep pace with the quick Slytherin.

"Why are we going too?" Ron asked, not really liking the fact that they are following Draco to the Gryffindor wing.

"He's a Slytherin, Ron. He won't be able to get through without us."

It took no time at all as Draco reached the replacement portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room. It was of a knight in shining armor who pranced around on an invisible horse while raising his glorious sword to the heavens and shouted at anybody who came within sight.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The knight asked the Blonde boy coming up the stairs.

"Let me through." Draco demanded.

"Ha, unlikely. I see that you wear the green robes of Slytherin. You're a long way from home ain't ya boy? Did you get lost?"

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the knight's head.

"Ha! I knew you it, you're a fighter you are. However, I was picked amongst the best of the portraits to guard the sanctity of the most glorious house of Hogwarts. It'll take more than a mere twig to sway me!"

"Oh, please," Ron mumbled. "You were picked, because you were too stupid to be afraid."

"How dare you, and one from my own stock too!"

"We have no time for this," Hermione said, exhausted at this new painting. "Pleasantry Jelly," she said.

"Fine," the knight grumbled, "You may have won this round snake, but watch your back! For Sir Cadogan always gets his mark!"

"Your guardian portrait is a mouthy one," Draco said annoyed as they walked through the opening.

His mouthed was left open as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was so much homier than the Slytherin's. The fireplace was blazing brightly, and the royal colors of red and gold painted the furniture. The room was full of Gryffindors, and once they saw Draco Malfoy and two of Harry Potter's friends together the whole room went silent.

"This way," Ron said as he led Hermione and Draco up the boy's stairs.

Ron opened the door and stepped through with Draco and Hermione at his heels. They saw Harry at his desk mumbling and writing furiously with his quill and parchment. The three kids looked at each other wondering if Harry did in fact unlock the secrets of his book.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry jolted upright and let out a squeal of surprise.

"Don't do that," Harry said grabbing his rapidly beating heart.

"It's not like we snuck up on you," Draco said, adding a little attitude as he started to suspect Harry was dealing with dark magic.

"Of course you did! And what are you doing here, Draco?"

"I was worried," he said, this time softly and caringly.

"Of what?"

"We're all worried, Harry," Hermione chimed in. "You've been skipping lunches, and bolting to your room after every class."

"I-I was…um, you know…just trying to catch up on homework," Harry stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Draco said unconvinced, "Then what do we have here?" he asked as he grabbed Harry's open book and revealed the cover for all to see. It was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Like I said, I am catching up on my homework," Harry said angrily as he took back his book from a flustered Draco. "Just what did you guys think I was doing?"

"Um….homework?" Ron tried to sound convincing. From Hermione's incredulous stare Ron knew he had failed.

"Uh-huh," Harry said not convinced, "Now if you guys will excuse me, I have some homework to finish. If you'd like I'll come down at the start of dinner and hang out with you after that, but right now I really need some peace and quiet so I can finish."

Hermione was stunned. She never knew Harry to be so forthright with studying, and trying to be good at it to boot! She agreed to his terms and decided that studying was Harry's way of coping with stress. Draco and Ron followed Hermione out of the room and went down to the Gryffindor common room, where everybody went silent again as they watched the Slytherin leave with Ron and Hermione.

"That sure surprised me," Ron said once they were in the corridor.

"Yeah, I didn't think that Harry coped that way," Hermione said.

"No, not that. I'm surprised Draco wasn't bouncing up and down at the fact of being in Harry's room."

Draco and Hermione stopped and stared at the ginger, both their mouths open. Draco slapped his forehead and let out a groan.

"Damnit," he said.

"Ron, this isn't the time to—"

"I didn't even think about that!"

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"Which one was his bed?" Draco pleaded Ron.

* * *

Harry waited for his friends to leave before he took out _Spells and Chants of Old Times Forgotten_. He had hid it away when his warning spell went off alerting him to anyone trying to gain entry to his room. _I guess they finally figured out the true potential of this book_ , he thought. _I didn't think Hermione would catch on if she didn't even know what she gave me_. Harry took his quill and pricked his index finger. A drop of blood dripped from his body and splashed upon _Spell and Chants of Old Times Forgotten_ , and a brilliant insidious glow surrounded the book as it morphed from a beat up green hardcover with silver letters, to a really old looking book with a ripped red leather cover and black words.

He opened the book to the page he was studying. It was about summoning elemental magic that was far more powerful than regular elemental magic, and it fascinated Harry. Like the instructions said, Harry took his wand and cast a lumos spell, and while chanting in the sacred tongue of old he traced the symbol for fire upon the palm of his hand. His skin felt hot, and he could have sworn his blood was boiling just a little as the tip of his wand traced the cursed mark onto his flesh. When he was done, Harry saw the mark glow golden and disappear, leaving his skin as pure as if he had never touched it.

Harry looked at the book again and held his palm up to the ceiling. He chanted the first sacred word and a ball of black fire erupted from his palm. It swirled like a tiny globe, one that he could fit in his fist. Harry closed his hand and the fire whooshed out of existence. He had a vile smile plastered upon his face as he thought he was one step closer at catching up to Black.

* * *

Over the next week, Harry tried his best to hang out with his friends more. He didn't want to give off any more hints that he was studying the Dark Arts when no one was looking. He had even managed time to hang out with Draco more, and Harry had to admit that having Draco close by helped ease his burning passion to turn the castle over and slit Sirius Black's throat.

"Ready for today Harry?" Seamus asked one morning at breakfast. Hermione looked up in a questioning manner.

"What's today?" she asked.

"Come on, Hermione. Even you can't be that daft!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Me daft?!" she screeched trying to get ahold of Ron. He panicked and ran out of the Great Haul as if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named asked him to the prom.

"He's talking about the Quidditch match, Hermione," Seamus said politely.

"Oh. That."

"So Harry, you feeling in top shape? I already bet five galleons on Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I think we'll do fine this time around. The weather is definitely nicer than before."

Seamus continued to geek out about Quidditch to Harry as Hermione tuned them out. She was perfectly happy eating her pancakes and thinking how she was going to approach her Arithmancy essay.

The day went as smooth as it could possibly go, and as the sun rose to the highest point in the sky everyone from Hogwarts gathered at the Quidditch pitch, and assembled upon the precarious stands where they could watch the game. Ron practically dragged Hermione to the best spot up front, pushing people out of the way and saying things like "Harry's best friends coming through!"

Hermione rolled her eyes for the thousandth time as Ron got into an argument with Neville over Quidditch. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and Hermione broke out into a smile at who she saw.

"Pansy! It's so good to see you, feels like you've been missing lately."

"I know what you mean."

"How come you're at the Gryffindor section?"

"I figured lover boy would like to be rooting for Gryffindor today considering we Slytherins have a thing against Ravenclaws," she said playfully as she pointed to the embarrassed blonde behind her.

"Oh?" Hermione held back a giggle, "I thought Slytherins had a thing against everyone."

"Oh, we do," Pansy said smiling.

"And here comes Gryffindor stomping the fields with pride!" Lee Jordan said into his microphone, hushing the excited crowd.

Madam Hooch tooted her whistle and the players were off grabbing for balls, and flying around the field to get into position. The crowd was electric with roars of applauses, and one girl whose hat had actually roared. The players flew with expert speed as the sun beat down upon them, making them sweat as their muscles ached from riding their brooms.

Harry scanned the field, his eyes making precise motions to grasp everything around him. He had trained his beautiful green eyes for the slightest hint of a shimmer. So far nothing, and Harry found himself being engrossed in the game. His team was leading, but just barely. The Ravenclaw captain was ruthless in ordering her beaters to take the pace. Harry's eyes wandered over the crowd cheering his team on, and to his surprise he saw two people wearing green and silver among the flood of red and gold. Draco was cheering him on, and for some reason Harry could feel such happiness spring forth from his chest. He unknowingly smiled as he continued to stare at the blonde cheering him on. He felt invincible.

Then, the weather took a turn for the worst. The winds raged, and the clouds grew darker. The professors looked up in concern as everybody else was paying attention to the game. Soon rain droplets were coming down hard, and Harry had to press his goggles close to his face so that they wouldn't come loose. A lightning bolt raced through the sky, lighting up an ominous image that no one saw: a gaggle of Dementors that were approaching the pitch.

Harry squinted out of his goggles, trying to find his teammates. He could barely see in front of him, and the people in the stands were all obscured now. Harry felt a cold sensation flow through his body. Almost as if all hope was disapparating from him. He could feel the pain of learning that Sirius Black had sent his parents to their deaths bubbling up inside him, hopeless rage coursed through his veins as he felt death itself try to hug him.

Dumbledore screamed out in rage as everybody in the stands knelt down and covered themselves, although they did that mostly from the rain. Dumbledore cast a spell that no one could hear out into the black void that the pitch had become. It erupted like a dying star and exploded a light so bright that people could see the shadows of every player, and the disappearing figures of what looked like twenty Dementors.

Everybody in the stands were talking and panicking. Some players fell off their brooms and were plummeting to the ground. The professors expertly swept their wands out of their robes and levitated their students to safety, before they became a splatter on the grass. Ron and Hermione were screaming for Harry, but Draco screamed louder, and still they were not heard over the roaring of panic that was rippling through the population of Hogwarts. Hot heavy tears rained down from Draco's face, and all he could do was hope that Harry was alright, because his heart was starting to ache.


	15. Chapter 15: Why So Sirius?

Chapter 15: Why So Sirius?

Harry groaned as he could feel all the pain in his body. He couldn't remember what had happened, but what he did know was that he felt empty inside, and his right hand was warmer than the rest of his body. His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal intense light that blinded him. He groaned again and cursed as his immortal enemy was beaming down upon him.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Harry heard near him.

Again, Harry tried to open his eyes, but this time at intervals. Once his vision got accustomed to the amount of sunlight, he opened them a fraction more until his eyes were wide open and he could see all his friends with a few professors, and of course Madam Pomfrey all gathered around his bed.

Draco smiled big for Harry as he couldn't contain his joy. Harry was alright, and he had regained consciousness. Draco squeezed Harry's hand to reassure him. Harry was surprised to feel the warmth around his right hand heat up. It wasn't long before he figured out that the warmth was from Draco's hand, and he was squeezing Harry's hand in joy. Harry couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He never knew somebody would care so much for him, especially a cold Slytherin as Draco Malfoy, but here he was before Harry with tears of joy in his face and a giant smile to accompany it. Harry felt happy, and the coldness within slowly seeped away.

"Eat this," Professor Lupin said as he shoved a bar of chocolate into Harry's open hand. "It'll help."

"T-Thanks," Harry said weakly as he nibbled at the delicious bar of sweetness. To his surprise, Lupin was right, he could feel the chocolate pushing the coldness even further out of his system.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry finally said as he defeated one eighth of the chocolate bar.

"You don't remember?" Hermione asked worried.

Harry shook his head.

"The Dementors who were looking for Sirius Black came onto the field and started attacking," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Dumbledore was pissed that they entered on the grounds and sent them away."

"Ha, that's an understatement," Lupin said under his breath.

"Oh…so I was….?" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing too bad," Madam Pomfrey said trying to keep a positive air around the infirmary. "Luckily the Dementors didn't kiss you, so all you'll feel is the blues until you regain your strength."

Harry nodded processing all this new information. He couldn't even remember what he was doing yesterday, much less what happened with the game. He looked around at his friends and professors, who all looked back at him with satisfied faces, and finally rested his attention to Draco, who was looking at him like they were the only ones in the room.

"Well, let us take our leave. We don't want to over excite Madam Pomfrey's patient, now," Lupin said, pushing everyone out the door. Draco let go of Harry's hand with reluctance and followed everyone out.

Harry laid back on his bed as the silence of the infirmary engulfed him. He wished his friends didn't leave, but he guessed that he had to get better. Madam Pomfrey came over a little later and gave Harry a potion before he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"How's Harry?" Pansy asked Draco as they ate dinner at the Slytherin table.

"He's fine," Draco said smiling, "Madam Pomfrey said that he only needed rest."

"That's great!" Pansy reassured Draco. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "I was thinking of visiting him after eating."

"In that case I think I'll tag along."

Draco gave a little nod to acknowledge what she said, but in actuality it was only an impulse. He was deep in thought about Harry, how he feared for the boy just last night, and now Harry seemed to be back to normal instead of chasing shadows.

Hermione drank from her goblet as she heard Ron's rather loud munchings coming from her left. She knew that Ron was a very dear friend, like Harry, but she could honestly not understand how his table manners could be so atrocious. Ron bit into a chicken leg, and Hermione cringed as she could hear the bone crack.

"Do you _have_ to bite into the bone?" she asked a tad irritable.

"What? It's the only way I can get all the meat," whined Ron, obviously oblivious to his friend.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She admits that at times Ron had tickled her fancy, but then times like these were when that voice in the back of her head started to rear its head in retaliation. _How could you possibly fall for such a pig headed, over bloated buffoon_ , it would ask her.

"Want to go visit Harry after this?" Ron asked, surprising Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Harry. Want to check in on him?"

"Oh. Yes," she said flustered.

Ron smiled and went back to gnawing at his chicken leg like a dog to a bone. A smile crept upon Hermione's features as she was forming why she liked the big goof ball so much, but then her ears perked up as she heard Ron slurping at the leg and her tiny voice came back again.

Hermione sighed with relief as Ron was patting his stuffed stomach, knowing full well that her ears, and eyes for that matter, were finally safe. She looked up to assess the Hall, and found it to still be rather crowded. Apparently the students weren't too worried about the Dementor attack since everyone seemed to be having a good time relaxing. Hermione wondered if it was because they were safely behind the castle's walls now.

Ron and Hermione stood up as they said goodbye to Seamus and Neville. Hermione lead the way as they walked toward the exit, and was pleasantly surprised to see Draco and Pansy get up and walk toward them.

"Why'd you stop?" Ron asked as Hermione was only a few steps from the door.

"Going to see Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, are you two as well?"

Pansy smiled and nodded as Draco answered for her. Hermione couldn't help but smile too. She found it sweet that Draco was so worried about Harry, but to be fair when you fall for somebody who tends to have life threatening events every year it's hard not to worry for him.

Hermione led the way, this time with two Slytherins in tow, as they made their way to the infirmary. The sun had gone down and the moon was rising into the dark lit sky. A glimmer of moonlight shown through the castle, lighting the hallways. The four students didn't talk, they only walked and hoped that Harry was still in bed. They were almost to the infirmary when an explosion and a scream pierced through the night. All four of them turned toward the nearest opening, and running to the open arch they saw a big fire erupt across the school grounds, igniting the snow. But what send chills through Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Draco's bodies was the fact that the flames were black.

Out of fear and panic Draco bolted into the infirmary and screamed Harry's name. The place was dark with no lights on, and to Draco's irritation all of the bed drapes had been drawn. Pansy had followed him and watched as he desperately pulled back the curtains to all the beds while shouting out Harry's name.

Pansy glanced at the corner of the room and screamed at what she saw. Draco ran to her and held her in his arms as his eyes laid on Madam Pomfrey's motionless body, crumpled and contorted in impossible directions.

"He's not here," whispered Draco in Pansy's ear. "Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"T-They went to p-put out the f-fl-flames," stuttered Pansy, fear creeping inside her.

Draco slowly moved her to the closest bed and sat her down. Tears were starting to form, and her breathing started to get irregular. "Stay here, you'll be safe," he said before tearing off into the night after Hermione and Ron. Pansy hugged herself and shook as her eyes meandered back to Madam Pomfrey. The tears started to drop like a waterfall then.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed as he rushed outside. The Gryffindor was casting water spells at the flames, but from what Draco could see it didn't do anything. Ron was casting spells too, but they seemed to be random and did as much diddly squat as Hermione's spells. "Harry's not in the infirmary."

"What?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"I can't find him, and I think Madam Pomfrey's dead."

"No," whispered Hermione. "Something happened while we were away. Do you think it was—"

Hermione cried out as the black flames surged on, spitting heat at her and trying to lick her robes.

"Watch it," Draco said pulling Hermione towards him, and out of the flames' reach. "That's cursed fire."

"Cursed fire? How did it get here?"

"I don't know," said Draco, "but cursed fire is supposed to be incredibly hard to make. Whoever did this must be extremely powerful in the dark arts."

"Must be Sirius Black," Ron said, cursing.

"Was he ever good at dark magic?" asked Draco, "I only heard that he was caught for associating with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not because he was dangerous."

"After twelve years in Azkaban I can't think how he couldn't be dangerous," Ron grumbled.

"What are you three doing?" a cold calculating voice asked behind them.

They turned and drew their wands at their new adversary. The moonlight wasn't much, but it illuminated the slicked back black hair, and the pasty face that always preferred a sneer over a smile.

"Professor Snape!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, and if you don't want to be expelled I'd suggest you lower your wands."

Hermione sheepishly put hers down, she couldn't believe that she had pointed it at a teacher. Ron was hesitant, but between Harry being missing, a wall of black flames behind them, and a teacher that scared him even more than his other options, he decided to lower it too.

"Good," sneered Snape. "Forty points from Gryffindor for pointing a wand against a teacher, and twenty from Slytherin," he said giving a disappointed, yet disgusted, look to his number one student. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," Draco said. "We were going to check on Harry when we heard an explosion."

"Potter?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione chimed in, "while Draco went to check on Harry, Ron and I came here to try and put this out, but I can't seem to figure out how," she said disappointed.

"Of course not. This is cursed fire. You three get back inside the castle and tell Lupin to get out here." He watched as the three students shuffled uncomfortably before him. If the situation wasn't dire Severus would have relished the moment, but it was and he yelled, "Now!" and like horses at a race track they were off.

Draco looked back to see Snape waving his wand above his head and starting to chant. As he was turning his head back he slowed down and stopped. Hermione caught Ron as they too stopped and looked back at Draco.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried.

Ron looked on with confusion, and impatience. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt that the situation was crumbling into an even worse place. Before Hermione or Ron knew it, Draco had sprinted off into the night.

"Go get Professor Lupin," Hermione shouted at Ron as she tried to keep up with Draco, "I'll make sure he's alright."

"O-okay," Ron said, not sure what was going on. He watched as she too disappeared into the night, and he said under his breath, "Good luck."

Hermione's muscles burned as she tried to keep up with the desperate Slytherin. Draco was running at top speed through the deep snow. Hermione was slowing down, not able to drag her feet through the deepening snow. They were heading farther and farther away from the castle, disturbing snow that hasn't been touched all winter.

"Draco! Where are we going?!" She shouted as the wind picked up.

He didn't answer. Draco was plowing through the snow and Hermione could do nothing to keep up. The Slytherin was pounding out everything he got to who knows where, and Hermione was seriously worried for him.

"Draco, stop! That's the whomping willow!"

Draco didn't listen. He had seen Harry chase a dog inside, and he'd be damned if he didn't go in after him. The great burly tree swayed in the howling wind, and with all its might the willow folded over towards Draco and crashed its heavy limbs into the snow around the boy. Draco shielded his face with his arms out of habit, staying motionless as the tree righted itself. Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's robes and pulled in out of the tree's way. Draco lost his balance and fell butt first into the snow. Hermione panted over him, trying to catch her breath.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" chastised Hermione.

"It's Harry, he went down there," he said pointing to the small opening under the whomping willow. Hermione face palmed as she knew that Draco would stop at nothing to follow Harry.

"Fine, but we can't go in halfcocked. We need a plan, let's—Draco!"

Draco ran to the whomping willow as it swayed backwards, getting ready to strike again. Draco only needed a few more steps. The twisted limbs swung down, aiming for the boy. Draco jumped and slid across the powdered snow, reaching the safety of the hole as the limbs crashed into the snow just missing him. Hermione called out to him, but Draco didn't listen, he was already on his feet and running down the eerie tunnel. He needed to get to Harry. No matter what, he was determined to find and help him.

The tunnel was long and dark, not a light in sight. Draco had pulled out his wand and cast a lumos to aid his way, but after five minutes of running he had to come to a walk. His body ached as his muscles burned, and his skin was ice to the touch. His body shook from the exertion, and he hoped that the dog Harry was chasing isn't connected to Sirius Black. If Harry engaged in the madman and was having trouble, Draco wouldn't be able to help in the condition he was in.

Draco sat down and extinguished his lumos. He needed to rest even though his mind screamed to him to go on. He was breathing heavily, and shook from the cold. Light crunches of snow came down the tunnel, and they were quickly getting closer. Draco drew his wand in the darkness and readied himself for whoever it was. A small light bounced down the tunnel and became brighter as it closed on Draco.

"There you are," Hermione said, "I can't believe you just left me there!"

"But….Harry—"

"Is no excuse to leave me in the cold with a whomping willow."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"That's alright," Hermione said crouching down to put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Now come on, I think we have somebody to find down here."

The two traveled down the tunnel for a while longer, and before they knew it Draco bumped head first into a wooden door. He cried out in pain as Hermione investigated the door. It was old and creaked when the wind passed through it. She opened it and the two of them climbed into the Shrieking Shack. A cry gave out in front of them, and with no hesitation Draco ran toward it.

"Harry!" he screamed as he threw open the door. Hermione was just behind him, but Draco stopped in his tracks. In the room he saw Harry with his hand pulled out at Sirius Black.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "You're not Harry Potter, are you?"

Harry just glared at him, hatred splashed across his face.

"My God. You've got your mother's eyes."

"Shut up! Don't you dare mention my parents!"

"Harry, I was a friend of your parents. We grew up together."

"And then you betrayed them."

"It wasn't me, Harry, it was him!" he said holding up Ron's rat Scabbers by the tail. The rat was twisting and turning in panic.

"He's completely mad," Hermione said.

Draco pulled out his wand too, ready to back Harry up.

"This is not just a rat," said Black, "This is our dear friend Peter."

"Enough!" Harry yelled, casting a stunning spell that flipped Ron's rat into the air and out of Sirius' reach.

"What have you done!"

"What I should have done."

Harry lowered his wand to Draco's amazement, but to his confusion Harry lifted his hand to Sirius. Draco saw that his hand was scarred. Harry started chanting under his breath, and black flames erupted around his palm. Sirius' eyes widened at the sight.

"What have you done," he whispered. "Where did you learn that!"

"None of your business," Harry said and threw the cursed flames at Sirius. Black dodged and charged Harry, knocking him down to the ground. Draco pointed his wand at them, but he didn't cast anything in fear that he would hit Harry. Sirius held down Harry's wrists, but once again Harry chanted and his hand caught fire once more. Black jumped up and out of the way of Harry's fire.

"Harry, stop it!" cried Draco. He didn't like how Harry's hand was getting worse the more he used the cursed fire.

"No, he has to pay!"

"I did nothing!"

"Shut up!"

Scabbers scuttled across the room, hugging the walls.

"There!" Black yelled as he cast a spell on scabbers. The rat screeched and ran for it, heading out the door. Hermione held her hands out to catch Ron's rat, but as the rat jumped into her arms it morphed into a human. Hermione fell down as the balding old man that looked like a rat lay on top of her. She screeched.

"Who's he?" Draco asked to no one in particular. This time he was holding his wand up to the unknown man.

"That is Wormtail, the Potter's true secret keeper."

"What?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"I didn't mean it," The old man said, still on top of Hermione. The wriggled underneath him.

"Didn't mean it?" Harry's mind couldn't handle what was happening. Was he lied to?

"You did mean it you sniveling little lout," Black spat at him.

"I had no choice, you've got to believe me. My Lord would have killed me."

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Black asked with a deadly tone. He raised his wand to the crying old man, and said "Avad—"

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed, his fist igniting with the cursed fire. Tears of frustration were streaming down his cheeks as his brain tried to process everything, trying to figure out what was the truth. The black fire pulsed and shot in random directions, lighting up sections of the room. Sirius Black ducked, his spell interrupted, as his head was almost set aflame. Wormtail took advantage of Harry's outburst and skedaddled, leaving everyone behind him as he picked up Hermione's dropped wand and turned himself back into a rat. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the side as cursed fire splayed where her laying body just was. She clung to Draco, scared for and from Harry.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, trying desperately to get to him. "Please stop this, you're hurting yourself."

"I don't care," he said through gritted teeth. His face was wet from crying, but this time it was mostly from the intense pain he felt around his hand. He could feel the flames licking and his skin and trying to disintegrate it. "As long as I deal with _him_ I'll do whatever it takes," he said talking about Sirius.

Another pulse of cursed fire sprayed the room, and Draco covered Hermione trying to protect her. Sirius was jumping around the room trying not to get hit, trying to reason with the enraged boy. Then, out of nowhere Severus walked into the room and casted a petrificus totalis on Harry.

To his shock, Harry's body straightened and closed up on itself as he fell backwards onto the creaking wooden floor. Severus immediately knelt beside Harry and started waving his wand over the out of control cursed fire around his hand, mumbling a chant Harry just barely recognized as the repulsion spell to the cursed fire. He wondered how Snape knew about it.

"Professor, how did you find us?" Draco asked.

"Please. With the trail you left even Hagrid's buffoon of a dog would find you."

Hermione still clung to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her feel safe, but she couldn't help but stare into Harry's eyes. They showed so much pain and anger, almost as if she could hear Harry screaming at the intensity of the cursed flame's power.

Sirius slowly walked over to Harry and the man with slicked back black hair.

"Snivellus? What are you doing here?"

Severus stopped what he was doing to Harry and whipped around faster than a viper as the tip of his wand was pressing against Sirius' nose.

"If you want me to save your God-son then I suggest you treat me with the respect that I deserve," he said slowly, making sure Sirius knew who held the boy's fate in their hands.

"Fine. You can continue, Severus."

Severus went back to Harry as the flames grew again. Draco looked between the two men, instantly seeing that there was bad history between them, but something about their little exchange caught his attention.

"Professor, what did you mean when you said God-son?"

"When Harry was born," Sirius said, looking directly at the blonde, "they named me his Godfather. I was close to the family, but I fear that my misguided trust has destroyed them. I don't even deserve to be his Godfather."

Harry's eyes looked at Sirius, still with the look of hatred in them.

"I know what you must be feeling," Sirius said looking into Harry's eyes, "but you should know that even if you'll never forgive me, even if you'll kill me one day, I'll always look out for you, and help you with anything you ever need."

Sirius broke eye contact and walked out of the room. Severus cursed inside his head as his lips were busy saving Harry. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to turn Black in to the Dementors.

Draco let go of Hermione and ran after Black.

"Wait," he called out, "what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as I said. If Harry ever needs my help, whether he wants it or not, I'll be there for him."

"Then, you really didn't kill his parents? You're not a betrayer?"

"Of course I am!" yelled Sirius, "It was I who suggested that Wormtail should be the secret keeper and not me, it was my misguided actions that created this whole mess. It was because of me that James and Lily would never see their son grow up."

Draco watched as tears began to drop from Sirius' face. He knew that Black had been blaming himself for the Potter's death every single day he was in Azkaban. And Draco felt bad for the old, dirty, hairy man.

"Do you promise?" Draco asked, catching Sirius off guard.

"What?"

"Do you promise to help Harry?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry. I don't know anything about cursed fire, the only thing my presence in there will do is enrage the boy."

"Not that," Draco said, getting a little irritated. "If Harry ever needs help he can come to you, right? Then, do you promise that you'll always help him?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have a feeling that he'll be meeting you again very soon."

Sirius smiled. "I hope so."

And then he was off. Sirius Black turned into a black dog and bounded out of the shrieking shack. Draco smiled a little, seeing a little hope for Harry down the road as he went back into the room. He saw Severus chanting the last bit of the spell while the last of the cursed flames dissipated from existence. His professor was covered in sweat and looked to be exhausted from all the work he's had to do.

"How is he?" Draco asked as he stood behind his professor, but regretted getting closer to Harry. Staring down at Harry's immobile body, Draco could see his hand badly burnt. It looked like it was scarred, and he thought that he could see bone poking out. He wondered if Harry would ever be able to use that hand again.

"He'll live," Severus said in his usual monotone voice. "I can repair his hand a little more with Madam Pomfrey's help, but I think it's safe to say that the scarring from the cursed flames will never heal."

Draco felt like he was going to cry. He hated seeing Harry sad, or angry, but what really made him want to cry his heart out was the fact that Harry was willing to sacrifice his body to get revenge. Draco feared that Harry would most likely do something like this again, and he vowed that he'll find that book that Hermione gave him and destroy it. Harry wasn't supposed to learn dark magic. It always comes back to bite you in the end, and now Harry learned that the hard way. He prayed that Harry will be able to use his hand again.

"Professor," Draco said, shaking those dark thoughts out of his head, "about Madam Pomfrey…."

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were all sitting in the infirmary around Harry's bed. Snape had carried the boy back to the castle with Draco and Hermione in tow, and once he was met by Dumbledore they learned that Madam Pomfrey had in fact been murdered. Dumbledore had already placed the body in a secure place to prepare for the funeral, so Snape was able to set Harry down on a bed in the infirmary.

Once the spell on Harry had worn off he had cried out in pain while clutching his scarred hand. It took a great deal of time to settle the boy down and make him talk about what happened. Harry told the headmaster and professors that when he woke up he saw Ron's rat Scabbers crawl into the infirmary. Following him was a big black dog. Madam Pomfrey had gotten out her wand and tried to shoo the animals away, but the dog tried to get the rat. Unfortunately the rat was too quick, and ended up biting Madam Pomfrey's hand, grabbing her wand, and running out of the castle. Harry, out of curiosity, chased after them while Madam Pomfrey fixed up her hand. While he was outside Harry had glimpsed a man he had only seen in the newspaper and chased after Sirius Black.

"So," Dumbledore said after listening intently to Harry's story, "Madam Pomfrey was indeed alive when you left the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir."

"How troubling," the old man said stroking his beard.

Everyone was worried about Harry, but after he told his story to the professors, they gave him a potion and he was out like a rock. Draco never left his side, even when the others went to their separate dorms to sleep. He couldn't leave Harry alone again. But now, everyone was waiting for him to wake up in the infirmary, and he could feel the tension in the air between them.

"How's Harry?" Seamus asked as he entered the infirmary. Everyone turned to him and gave him a weak smile. Telling him that Harry will live, but he won't be as pretty as he once was.

"I don't want to sound rude," Draco said.

"Too late," mumbled Ron.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"McGonagall sent me to get you guys. Madam Pomfrey's funeral will begin soon."

They all nodded and started to file out of the room. Draco was the last one, reluctant to leave Harry the most, but eventually followed them out as well.

The funeral was nice. Everybody, except Harry for obvious reasons, turned up to it and wept for their favorite nurse. Everybody loved her, and Dumbledore gave a very nice eulogy. Once the funeral was over, however, rumors were starting to fly around. People wanted to know how someone so dangerous even got into Hogwarts, and asked why would they even kill someone like Madam Pomfrey.

Draco leaned against one of the walls of Hogwarts, not fully ready to go back to Harry. He desperately wanted to be there when the boy wakes up, but his mind was a flutter from everything, and he really wished he could sort all this out.

"So it would appear," Draco heard Dumbledore say from the other side of the wall.

"Do you really think that though?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Minerva, I really do. Somebody was here other than Sirius Black, and for one reason or another they killed Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh how dreadful."

"Yes, but let's keep this between us for now."

Draco walked toward the infirmary, his thoughts rapidly going through his head. First he witnessed Harry practically mutilating himself for revenge, then he heard everyone's chaotic theory about Madam Pomfrey's death, but now Dumbledore suspects that there was somebody else that night lurking in the shadows. His heart felt cold as he thought that that someone could have been in the infirmary with Pansy when he left her there. _I've been a complete idiot_ , he yelled at himself. Draco wished that he could fix things, go back in time and help Harry out. There was so many things he could have done, so Draco vowed that he'll make sure to do everything in his power to make things right.

Hermione was standing in front of the infirmary doors when Draco arrived. She looked like she was deep in thought, and Draco could almost hear the gears in her head working as furiously as his.

"Hello," he said, startling her.

"Oh, Draco, hello."

"Going in to see Harry?"

"I-I haven't decided," she said disappointedly.

"Why don't you go get some rest," he suggested.

"Maybe I shall," and Hermione slowly walked down the hallway.

"Hermione," Draco called after her, waiting for her to turn to and give him her full attention. "I'll ask Harry out."

* * *

 **Wow! So that's the end of my Sirius Black arc, I really hope you guys all liked it because I went dark while setting up a lot for the future :D I also want to point out that this chapter marks a landmark in that you've now all read just over 50,000 words of this average fanfic! That means if you've read from chapter 1 to this one, you've read approximately 200 pages of this story. I never thought I'd get to 50,000 words, and with my goal being 6th year I may just yet get over 100,000 words. Fingers crossed! I also wanted to thank thank thank everybody who has been supporting this story and leaving reviews. You guys and gals have really motivated me into turning this into something spectacular (or I hope it's spectacular to you) and I hope you'll enjoy many more chapters as you've enjoyed so far :D**

 **P.S. I am so excited to finally write the next arc. It's going to be fun, trippy, and a geektastic time as nerdgasms happen!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Question Asked

**I'm Baaaaaaack! I am so sorry that I went on a hiatus( T.T )I feel so bad. But I'm back now so I'm going to try and continue until I'm done with this fic without any breaks. I don't have much of an excuse, but the short version of why I stopped updating for a while was that I got a job, Christmas is hectic, I had to rework my original plans to my story, and I had to reread my fic to remember what I was doing. Phew. Anywho, if you've stayed and read this then I commend you and thank you from the bottom of my heart. As a reward you shall know what Harry gave Draco for Christmas, and finally see a pivotal point that you've all been dying to read. Again, thank you.**

 **P.S. The beginning of this chapter takes place almost immediately after Harry returns to Hogwarts from his battle with Sirius, and then picks up with Draco leaving Hermione from the very end of last chapter. Just thought you'd like to know that I time jump.**

 **P.S.S. Sorry if this chapter isn't amazing, I'm a little rusty...**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Question Asked

Severus Snape stood motionless in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the old man to talk first. He had his hands expertly behind his back, and his stature was a straight as a statue. The old wizard behind the desk stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes at the slicked back haired teacher.

"Troubling indeed, Severus," Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Do you want me to search for our intruder?" Snape asked, thinking that was why Dumbledore called him in right after stabilizing Harry.

"No, no," the old wizard mumbled, "I have already alerted the staff to be on the lookout. What I called you in for was to learn what happened tonight."

"Sir? I'm sure I wouldn't have much to add to Potter's story. As you heard he was mostly alone with Black until I arrived."

"Yes, but I would like to hear it from you nonetheless."

"Very well," Snape said, hiding his derision, "When I arrived outside on school grounds I found Granger and Weasley trying to put out the cursed fire to no avail. I took over and sent them both inside to fetch professor Lupin. I had put out most of the fire by the time he got there, and it was at this point that I saw Harry and Black's struggle through the snow a little bit away. I left Lupin to take care of the fire and followed them to the shrieking shack. Inside I witnessed Black burn Harry's hand. I immediately took out my wand to aid Potter, but in my so doing Black got away."

Dumbledore listened to Snape's story in silence as he rested his head upon his folded hands. Once the professor had stopped old Dumbles nodded slowly before speaking his mind.

"And you are positive that it was Black who caused the cursed fire?"

"Absolutely," Snape said without hesitation, "It appears that he tried to kill the boy when he was returning to the castle, and he followed him to the safety of the secret tunnel under the whomping willow."

"I see," Dumbledore simply said, and waved his hand letting Severus know he could go.

The tired professor bowed and headed for the door, thinking that he might never be able to get to sleep, but a small cough stopped him.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked as the professor's hand was on the doorknob. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No headmaster," he said, and with that he left wishing that the night could end.

* * *

Severus opened the door to the infirmary and slipped right in without a sound. He walked toward Harry's bed and gazed down at the sleeping boy. His normally emotionless face cracked with anger as he pulled out his wand and tapped it upon the boy's forehead, whispering a spell under his breath. With a start, Harry jolted upright and gasping for breath.

"P-Professor?" he gasped out, wincing from the pain erupting from his hand.

"You will tell me where you learned such a dangerous spell, Potter," Snape hissed moving his wand against the boy's throat, "Or I can tell the headmaster about your extracurricular activities."

Fear flashed through Harry's eyes. He knew that he did something irreversible to his body, but if Dumbledore learned that it was he and not Sirius Black that went crazy with the cursed fire he'd be expelled faster that he could say Quidditch, or worse. Harry wasn't sure why Snape wasn't telling the truth, but he did know that Snape now controlled Harry. He treated his cursed flesh, and hide the fact that he was the culprit. If the professor wanted to he could ruin Harry's life with just a few short sentences.

"I learned it from a book," he said to his very stern professor.

"Where. Is. The book?" Severus said, making each word reverberate with dread as he spoke them.

"In my room, hidden inside my desk."

Severus lowered his wand and watched as Harry clutched his burned wrist. It looked worse in the light, and his friends nearly fainted when they saw just how damaged he was. His skin was nearly all seared off leaving what should have been pink tendons pitch black as coal. In a few spots you could see the flesh was completely gone, leaving bones to poke through and touch the air like a new skin. In a sense it was putrid.

"Can it be healed?" Harry asked Severus.

"No," he simply said. "At most I can do cosmetic concealment."

"I see," Harry whispered, looking lost in his own thoughts.

Severus sighed and took out a small bottle with clear liquid in it. He placed the bottle on the stand near Harry's bed and turned to leave.

"Take that to go to sleep," he merely said before he left the infirmary.

Severus closed his eyes when he shut the doors. He had to admit that even he didn't think that Harry would go that far to reach his goal, and like Draco he feared that Harry not only would have gone further, but would do it again if a situation like that were to ever arise in the future. Severus didn't want to think about that, and like the shadows in the silent halls he was off toward Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione leave. His heart was racing inside his chest as he realized what he had just said. _I'm really going to do it_ , he asked himself. _Okay, calm down, calm down_. His shaking hand gripped the door handle, and with nervous resolved he began to push open the infirmary doors.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco stopped, letting the door close again. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice.

"So I was right?" Marcus asked, "Betraying your own kind for a fucking Gryffindor?"

"Why are you here, Marcus?"

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite seeker, and to make sure your relationship with the red stops."

"I'm not having a relationship with him!" Draco practically yelled.

"Just stop it Malfoy, it's getting rather pathetic at this point."

Draco's hands tightened into fists. He wanted to hit his captain so bad, but he knew he'd only be in worst trouble. His anger was bubbling inside him like a lake of rage. He wanted to unleash it so bad, but he relented and pushed his feelings down, trying to calm himself. Gulping his frustration, Draco turned his back on Marcus and started to open the infirmary doors again.

"You walk into that room and you're off the team."

Draco paused, but only for a moment. Without hesitation he slipped into the infirmary and locked the doors behind him. He waited until he heard Marcus march off in frustration before he started walking to Harry's bed.

Harry was sitting up on his bed trying desperately to keep his pile of homework from falling over. Draco's bottled emotions was slipping through his control as he walked near Harry. He had wanted to confront the boy with a clear head, but he guessed his luck just wasn't that good.

"Draco," Harry said looking up at the Slytherin. The blonde was flushed and breathing heavily. Harry noticed that his hands were balled up into fists that were clenched at his sides. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco said trying to regain composure, "Never mind. I h-have something to tell you….ask you."

Harry waited, looking up at the fidgeting boy. He didn't know was going on, but he knew Draco was obviously going through some stuff for the past week or so. He always looked so frustrated and on edge, so Harry waited for Draco to gather his thoughts with utter patience.

"Harry," Draco said, his voice trembling, "will you go out with me?"

Silence gripped the infirmary as Harry's mind was trying to grasp at Draco's question. His mind raced when he realized its full implications, and within seconds his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Wh-Wha-What?" he squeaked out.

"Harry," Draco mumbled, his heart dropping as an ice cold feeling seeped through his body. "I-I like you. More than a friend. I was hoping….I mean I've felt this way for…."

Harry watched as Draco clamed up. His eyes were nearly shut as he was holding back his frustration. He couldn't find the words and Harry feared that the boy would be reduced to tears soon. In a panic Harry spoke up.

"Draco…um I'm not really sure what to say. I-I mean I'm flattered and all, but we're friends and….um…." Harry paused not really knowing where he was going with this. He glanced at Draco, seeing that his words were not helping the situation. "Don't you think it's….I mean I'm not…." Harry was at a loss for words. On one hand he felt so light inside when Draco said he liked him as more than a friend, but a darkness was creeping inside Harry's mind, telling him to run, to hide, and keep the status quo. He didn't want to lose his friend.

Draco's fists were losing color as he clenched them with all his might. _This can't be happening_ , he thought, _not him too_. _After getting cockblocked over and over, and dealing with shit from Marcus, I am not going to let this go!_ Draco turned on his heel and hurried out of the infirmary.

Harry watched as his friend left him. He hoped he didn't make anything worse for Draco, but he just didn't know how to respond. He and Draco were friends, and to think that Draco thought of him as something more made Harry feel something deep inside. Harry hoped he didn't ruin their new friendship.

Draco bounded down the steps towards the dungeons. He passed and zipped by students, not even caring if he knocked them to the ground. He was in a hurry, and not in the mood to give a fuck. For nearly a month he had to endure the pain of knowing that he loved someone, of the fact that he couldn't just tell him, and even endure getting the shit kicked out of him for liking the boy. Finally, enough was enough and Draco was not going to have his feelings end with Harry fumbling around with words that would only hurt him. Oh no, he was going to get his wish.

Draco's door flew open, and he rushed toward his night stand. Crabbe and Goyle jumped at Draco's action, startled that their leader was venting so much emotions. They watched as Draco took out what looked to be a blank business card, and both boys winced as they watched Draco pick up his quill and stab his hand with it. Crabbe looked away when Draco started using his blood as ink to write on the parchment. In seconds Draco threw down his quill and raced out of his room leaving the two boys green in the face.

The blonde Slytherin walked furiously down the corridor towards the infirmary. _I can't believe how much of a Gryffindor I've been acting_ , Draco cursed himself, _damn Potter messing with my feelings! I would never have taken that shit from Marcus before. I would never have been rendered to such a useless state if I hadn't fallen for Harry bloody Potter! Father was right, a Malfoy should always take what he wants._

The infirmary doors burst open and Harry looked up to see a very determined, yet frustrated, Draco stomp up toward him. Harry braced himself, thinking that Draco was going to yell at him. He waited for their friendship to crumble to the ground, but to his surprise Draco merely shoved the card in his face.

"We're going on a date, Harry. Whether you're confused or not you owe me that much. A chance."

He was right. What Harry was looking at was the Christmas gift he gave Draco. He learned how to make it from Hermione's present, and it took him nearly five hours to make. It was a special piece of paper that was imbued with Harry's soul. Harry would have to do whatever was written on the card. Draco had to use his own blood as ink so that the magic could work. Basically he was the master of Harry for once sentence, and what Harry was looking at was a sentence written in Draco's blood that said " _Harry Potter goes on a date with Draco Malfoy on Valentine's day_."


	17. Chapter 17: Prelude to Valentine's Day

Chapter 17: Prelude to Valentine's Day

Draco's heart was uplifted when he left the infirmary. It pounded in his chest with excitement as his feelings had finally been bared. Harry now knew how Draco truly felt, and what more he even got a date with him! Although, the way it all played out wasn't exactly how Draco had hoped it would go, but he had to admit that using Harry's gift definitely gave him a load of his shoulders. He felt so light and peaceful walking back to his common room that he felt like he could do something crazy, something outrageous.

Pansy was reading her book, spread out on the couch in the Slytherin common room when Draco walked in. She had heard from Crabbe and Goyle that he had been acting strange, but she shrugged it off since he'd been acting strange ever since he and Potter left for Christmas vacation together. That, and poor Malfoy had been through a lot since coming back and realizing his feelings, but what Pansy witnessed made her rethink her remarks from Crabbe and Goyle and drop her book. Her mouth hung open as she stared at Draco walking up the stairs to his room whistling!

Her brain took a minute to process what she had seen. For years she had been by the Slytherin's side and never once had she ever witnessed him whistling, until now. Bolting upright, Pansy ran after the boy and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Pans. Lovely day isn't it?" Draco said looking distant.

"Draco, honey, are you alright?"

"Never better!" he exclaimed with the biggest smile.

Pansy let go of him in disbelief. The only smile a Malfoy ever wore was one of complete satisfaction, not at all sappy and…..Gryffindor-like. Before she could regain her composure Draco was already walking up the stairs again and in seconds had opened his room. Once again, Pansy's brain slowly caught up and she darted for the door before it was closed. She huffed as Draco made his way to his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen, and given the time Pansy figured that they were trying to raid the kitchens again.

"Draco," Pansy tried again, but this time in a softer voice as she sat next to the boy on his bed, "what happened?"

"I did it, Pans, I did it! I told Harry everything, and we're even going on a date," Draco said with bliss radiating from his eyes. But then his smile twitched. His eyes began to darken, and suddenly the reality of the situation started crashing down on him. His imagined haven shattering like glass. "I-I told him. H-Harry knows, Pans. Oh Merlin what have I done!"

Pansy started rubbing his back and supporting him as her covered his face with his hands. She could feel his insides over working as his breathing quickened and his body began to shake.

"I can't believe I did t-that. What came o-over me? I just did it, against his will. What have I done?" he whispered.

"And what did you do?" Pansy asked, trying to gather as much information as she could.

"I used Harry's gift. He gave me a special card that basically had the power to make Harry do whatever I write on it."

Pansy glanced over to Draco's desk, her eyes widening at seeing the bloodstained quill resting on top of it. She quickly looked Draco over and saw the faint stains on his hand and robes. She couldn't believe that she had missed those.

"Okay, so you have a date with Potter," Pansy finally said after finding her voice again, "I don't see why you're being so dramatic."

"Don't you see?" Draco asked, his voice rising. "I made Harry commit to something that he wasn't comfortable with."

"And you think Harry would never like you now," Pansy finished.

He nodded, still sulking.

Pansy sighed. She was really worried for Draco. The fact that he used his own blood and use a magic that he himself wasn't all that familiar to him bothered her, but the fact that he had bloodstains over his hand and robe means that he did it in the moment, and Pansy really hoped that he wouldn't do anything else that was so rash. And then it clicked. Since his time with Potter, Draco hasn't been acting like himself. Like a Slytherin.

"Draco, honey. You know I care for you, and support you trying to get Harry to be yours, but don't you think you've been going about this the wrong way?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"No, I mean that's the problem. You're feeling bad for doing something so under handed. An action that only benefits you, and the only option you know that you'll get the most outcome. Honey, for the first time in months you approached Potter as a Slytherin."

This made Draco pause in his weeping. Looking back on the months since he and Harry shared his mansion he really did many things that he never would of thought of doing. He had changed himself to try and appeal to Harry. He put himself upon his level and had nothing to show for it except for acting like a Gryffindor. And all Slytherins know that Gryffindors never get anything done…well except Quidditch.

"You see," said Pansy. "When you like someone you're blinded in the beginning. Your feelings start to take over, and suddenly you're doing things that seem so out of character, but that's what love does. It changes people, and sometimes you have to remember to be yourself, because sometimes that's the only way that other person will notice you."

"S-So you think Harry could still like me after forcing him to date me?"

"Yes, remember Draco, never give up hope and never lose yourself. You fell for Harry because he's…well you know…Harry! You softened yourself around his friends, you let your emotions rule over you. Don't you think it's time to let the real Draco out again and let Harry judge you on him?"

"I guess."

"That's the spirit," Pansy said slapping him on the back, "now make a fangirl proud and give Harry your all!"

Draco's face started shine red when he started to think what she meant. Pansy got up and winked to Draco before leaving him alone. He sat on his bed in a mix of emotions, but Pansy was right about him. He had changed and it hadn't helped him get any closer to Harry, if anything he's seen less of Harry. But the worst part of his transformation was the fact that he was not only acting like a Gryffindor, but he wasn't acting like a Malfoy. At least not until now, because like his father always said 'a Malfoy always takes what he wants.'

* * *

Deep in the castle, below the dungeons, girls ran in secret. Keeping to the shadows, and surprisingly avoiding the professors with expert precision they ran to their goal. Past hidden doors, and through forgotten tunnels these girls made their way toward what could be the greatest thing their lives at Hogwarts could ever amount to. They giggled as they got nearer and nearer to their destination.

The girl in the lead held her map close to her illuminated wand and made sure that they were all at the right place before she started tapping the stones in the wall. To any normal student it looked like a dead end, but based on their instructions the girl entered the ordered code correctly and before their eyes the stones rearranged themselves to create a doorway, and in they went.

They were met with a wondrous sight as the wall closed behind them. A room filled with girls from all years gathered together before a stage and were chattering excitedly among themselves. Quickly, the new girls mingled in with the crowd and started chatting. No one had any idea why there were there, but each one had been given a letter that morning that explained how to get to this isolated room, and promised that something amazing would occur the next day that all of them would be able to join into, and even that it could make Hogwarts' history. Naturally everyone was curious about the prospects of being part of Hogwarts history, but what really got them excited was the fact that the only ones who knew what is going to happen are the ones present in the room, and they were all girls.

The dimly lit room darkened and a spotlight was cast upon the stage. All the girls looked forward, and with excited jitters in their chest waited for their host to show themselves. A dark figure covered with a hood slowly made their way on stage to address everyone. The figure stopped in the center of the light and pulled back their hood to reveal bright orange hair and a freckled face.

"Welcome ladies! I am Ginny Weasley and I have gathered you all tonight for one simple reason. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I am going to release you all with the power to control any boy you want."

Murmurs erupted from the crowd of girls, some squealing with delight while others too shy to express their thoughts.

"Hogwarts has never had a Valentine's tradition that could make every girl happy," she said as two girls rolled a cauldron on stage. "That is why I have been making this in secret for the past few months. It's only a simple infatuation potion, nothing as potent as Amortentia, but enough that you will enjoy this special day."

At this a loud clatter arouse about the crowd. Many liked this idea, and were already scavenging around their tired brains to come up with a plan to use it. The few that were still not on board with this plan were slowly being convinced of their neighbors and friends.

"However," Ginny said silencing the crowd, "I'm sure some of you may not like this or may think part of the fun of Valentine's Day is the cat and mouse of love, and to that I say why not make it grand? For the ladies who want a challenge I have another option. For sacrificing your chance to use my infatuation potion you all have to come up with ways to seduce a certain someone. If you bring me him by midnight you'll get a reward."

Many heads reared up in interest at this. A game? To not only seduce someone hot (presumably) but you'll also get something as a reward? It sounded too good to be true, and like good witches many were skeptical.

"Who do we have to seduce?" One girl yelled out.

"Yeah, and what do we get in return?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Ginny said getting really excited. "You have five options, so potentially we can have five winners and five different prizes to give out. Starting in last place, if you claim Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor you get a thousand galleon gift card to Hogsmeade! If you get Michael Corner of Ravenclaw you get a map of Hogwarts that tells you where everybody is and where all the secret passages are courteous of my brothers. Anyone who gets Draco Malfoy will receive a package of useful items that will help them with school from the auto-answer quill to even a Quick Quotes Quill! In second place we have Cedric Diggory with the winner receiving a small vial of veritaserum. And finally the person who catches Harry Potter will receive a vial of Amortentia."

The room erupted with surprise, glee, and absolute excitement. Everyone was talking at once and no one could hear anything anyone said. Ginny casted the Sonorus charm on herself to get everyone's attention, and calm everyone down.

"If you have any questions, please ask now."

A bunch of hands flew into the air. Ginny was taken aback a little at the response, she knew this was something grand, but she didn't think so many girls would get into it this much. She picked a Ravenclaw with long silky black hair.

"How do we know we'll get these potions? Couldn't you have just made them up?"

"That's a reasonable fear," Ginny said with a smile, "but as you can see here they are perfectly real."

The two girls who had carted out the cauldron wheeled out a small cart that had all the prizes laid out on them, and in two clear vials the veritaserum and Amortentia sat. Their brilliant colors were rare in potions, and everyone knew instantly that they were the real deal. Many girls gulped at the sight of their magnificent beauty.

"How'd you get 'em?" another girl spoke up, asking what was on everybody's mind.

"Let's just say I have an inside source," Ginny simply said with a wink, and a knowing smile. "Now, everybody who would like to participate in this event please line up on the right side of the stage, and everyone else who just wants to have a nice simple Valentine's Day can line up on the left."

In moments two lines formed at the stage. One for the infatuation potion, and the other to get information on where to meet Ginny with their "prizes" in hand. The lines were both big, but the one for the infatuation potion was longer. A decent amount of girls stepped up to accept the challenge and relinquish their rights to the infatuation potion. Leading the line was the black haired Ravenclaw girl whom Ginny learned was named Cho. _This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever_ , Ginny thought.

* * *

 **Phew~ writer's block sucks, but luckily I got my mojo back! :D ! Hope you all liked the chapter. If you want leave a comment, doesn't matter if it's just to say hi or a critique. Just remember that if you think this could be better speak up, it only helps your future reading :3**

 **P.S.**

 **-I just noticed that the girl's staircase turns into a slide whenever a boy tries to sneak up there, but what's there to stop a girl from heading over to the boy's side for some hanky-panky time?**


	18. Chapter 18: Valentine's Day: Intro

Chapter 18: Valentine's Day: Intro

Marcus woke at the crack of dawn. A sliver of light barely shown into his room. He was up and dressed in his Quidditch robes in no time, racing toward the field. He always woke up early to practice, making sure to get there before anyone was up. The silence calmed his nerves, and he liked practicing without any distractions or annoyances, however, today he had woken up with the utmost irritations towards one of his teammates that he needed to get all his pent up frustration out on the field. With the light barely coming over the quiet land Marcus ascended into the sky with a bludger and bat ready to strike.

Draco Malfoy was the root of all his torment. He didn't mind that he bought his way onto the team last year, in fact he found him quite useful as his father equipped the whole team with new brooms, but learning how bad he really was at the sport grinded him. Sure he had the means to make the team better, but that was outweighed in how pathetically the blonde little spoil sport played. Numerous times he failed to grab the snitch, whether they were against Potter or not. He flew alright, but by far was only relying on the broom's speed instead of his skill. Malfoy lacked talent, determination, and above all else motivation. Potter and the Gryffindors had bested the Slytherins time and time again whether it be Quidditch or the house cup, and Malfoy had never once tried harder after each defeat. That irritated Marcus.

The bludger was thrown, and he smacked it towards the goal posts with a thunderous crack. It went through, and via a special Quidditch spell the bludger made its way back toward Marcus only this time it was aiming at him. His inner fire was kindled by thoughts of Malfoy's incompetence. For someone who came from a very established family, he was surprised just how Neanderthal-like he acted. Getting his emotions played with so easily from an opposing house, settling scores in such a wimpy way, it made Marcus sick to his stomach to fathom it.

He zoomed out of the fast approaching bludger's way and expertly diverted his tactics to chasing the ball. In seconds he caught up and grabbed the demented object, using his strength to command it to his will. Marcus gritted his teeth as his fingers squeezed the indents. He skidded to a stop in mid-air and glared at his target. The goal posts were half a field away, and Marcus' inner fire was becoming hot. His body was getting a real workout this morning, and he was using his rage to improve his performance. In one mighty swing his bat propelled the bludger across the field at dramatic speeds, and miraculously went through the middle ring without any problems. Marcus let out a battle yell.

His relationship with the Malfoy boy only deteriorated recently. He knew Draco's third year started off…wrong. He was spending more time trying to tease Potter, and less time actually doing anything productive for the Slytherin house. He learned from Professor Snape that Draco's grades were slowly decreasing, and to his horror Marcus saw Draco actually being kind to a Gryffindor, but not just any Gryffindor. Harry Potter, the bane of the Slytherin team's existence. Year after year he has been the one to thwart their chances at winning. Without him the Gryffindor team wouldn't be much, just average at best, but he always ended up catching that snitch, and it infuriated Marcus to not only learn, but witness Draco do nothing but drool over the boy.

The rage was building up again. Marcus descended toward the ground as the bludger was still circling the field, looking for its next adversary. He opened up the Quidditch box and released the other bludger. He needed a challenger, and at the rate he was going having only one bludger wouldn't be enough. He needed a challenge, multiple targets, and above all else he needed to increase the fire inside his body. Although it was still cool in the early morning Marcus was already starting to sweat. His skin had turned red from his workout, and before he stopped for the day he was sure that he would ache with sores all over, but to him it was worth it.

Marcus thought back on how he taught Malfoy a lesson at the last game. He smiled as his targets were now targeting him. He remembered how it felt to hit, to hurt, Draco Malfoy as his bat swung and destroyed the incoming bludgers. Each hit mirrored the one that was aimed at Draco. Marcus shivered in pleasure as he thought about that day. He was sure that he scared Draco too much for him to continue his relationship with Harry, but apparently it wasn't enough. Not only had Draco destroyed and sullied the Slytherin name, and Quidditch team, but he was now fornicating with a fucking Gryffindor. Marcus screamed in rage as his bat splintered and broke from the force of his hit. The bludger raced through the air and smashed into its brother, both ricocheting in opposite directions. Marcus was fucking pissed and he screamed his hatred out toward the world before him.

Draco Malfoy had disrespected him, his honor, his team, his house, and his authority. Draco Malfoy was no longer on the team, and Marcus couldn't help but think that wasn't enough. He needed to do something more, to make sure Draco understood the gravity of his actions. He needed to be punished. He needed to be reformed, and above all else Draco Malfoy needed to be torn apart from Harry Potter.

Marcus landed on the ground sucking air. His chest was rising and falling, trying his best to gulp in enough air to cool his muscles down. The Quidditch practice had been more strenuous than he had intended, but he felt good. Hell he felt better than he did in days. Marcus smiled to the sky, accepting his drastic plan he had been mulling over during his practice. _I'll fuck Draco Malfoy over so bad that he'll be worshipping me by the time I'm done with him_ , he thought.

* * *

Draco woke up with the biggest smile. Today was the day that he and Harry would finally go on a date, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Draco was going to make sure that today was going to be perfect, and that he'll finally be able to let Harry see how much he loved him, and maybe even ignite Harry's own love for him.

Silently, Draco got up and headed for the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, and spent an awful long time trying to get his hair just right. _Would he like my hair tilting toward the left_ , he thought, _or the right_? In seconds he put his best robes on and slipped out of the Slytherin common room and out into the dungeons. He walked briskly toward the Great Hall, butterflies flew in his stomach, with his excitement growing the closer he got to his destination.

There wasn't many people present in the Hall, it was still relatively early, but Draco was both relieved and disappointed to see that Harry wasn't there yet. Draco went to his own table. The only other Slytherins there were a sixth year with her nose in schoolbooks, and a first year that was clearly too timid for conversation, so Draco gathered his breakfast and ate in silence as his eyes darted around the Hall like a hawk's waiting for his prey.

Time passed and the Great Hall was slowly filling up. To his surprise a lot of Ravenclaws came down early. His own table was gaining members, but not as much as Hufflepuff. Like their house, the students weren't late nor too early for breakfast. They were just on average time. Draco smirked thinking just how plain and uninviting they were. His smirk vanished when he realized that there were still barely any Gryffindors in the Hall. _Typical_ , he thought, _are they all late sleepers_? But as Draco started thinking about it his face began to tinge with red. If Harry was a late sleeper, and for that matter a deep sleeper, that meant that he could wake up early and just watch Harry sleep. Draco unconsciously smiled at that thought, thinking that a life like that wouldn't be so bad.

Finally Pansy and company came down for breakfast, and Draco was now freaking out about the Gryffindor table. It was now almost half full and still Harry was nowhere to be seen. He voiced his worry toward his only friend that would understand, Pansy, and she just giggled and told Draco to relax. Besides, it was only eight in the morning. Draco nodded, deciding to watch Pansy eat instead of sweating over the red table. He seriously hoped that Harry wasn't going to try and avoid him today. Draco didn't think that he could physically avoid him because of his blood pact, but he didn't like the fact that Harry could die if he didn't come. That was the problem with the messy haired Gryffindor. Draco could never actually predict what he was thinking, or what he would do, and that always made him nervous.

On the other side of the castle, up high in his special tower, Harry sat on his bed trying to motivate himself to get up. He wasn't able to sleep that much, mulling over Draco's confession and worrying over what the Slytherin had planned for their 'date.' Hermione had talked to him the night before, trying to tell him that it was only a date. But it wasn't. It was a date with a boy, and not only that but with his nemesis Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't understand why Hermione was just brushing it off like it was nothing. But, what really frightened Harry was the fact that this was his first date.

When he lived at the Dursely's he was too young to understand romance, and even now he was still trying to understand it. Since coming to Hogwarts he never really saw anyone other than a friend or foe. He clearly could see that Hermione had feelings for Ron, but Harry never experienced that before. Although, that would be lie. Harry did feel something once. It was when he and Draco were staying over each other's houses. He didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed the Slytherin's company, but he also didn't want to admit that he felt something between them. He felt frightened by the unknown. He was never taught about how love, hell he never even received "the talk," but nonetheless he knew that he felt different when he was around Malfoy. Harry breathed a sigh trying to calm down. What frightened him the most, though, was the fact that he might not hate today's date at all.

Hermione had come up to check on him. She was already dressed for the day, and even scoffed at Ron's sleeping form. He snored and twisted in his sleep as Hermione walked over toward Harry. Ron moaned in nibbled at his pillow he was clutching. Hermione ignored him.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry breathed, "I started shaking a little while ago."

"That's just nerves. I'm sure they'll go away when you meet up with Draco."

"Have you ever been on a date, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down, embarrassment played across her face as she got up the courage to say no. Harry nodded, staying quiet too, not wanting to make Hermione even more awkward and uncomfortable.

"The thing is," Hermione said after gathering herself, "you just have to look on the bright side. Try not to dwell on the negatives today, and I think you'll be surprised at how much you'll enjoy it."

"You think so?"

Ron's snore tore apart the room interrupting Hermione. She huffed and glared at Ron's sleeping form.

"Really," she muttered.

Harry broke out into a smile. _Maybe it won't be that bad after all_ , he thought. But his hope was brief, and quickly replaced with a fluttering sensation that spread throughout his torso.

"Why don't you clean up and meet me down in the common room," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and got up, but not before catching Hermione giving Ron a dirty look as he started humping under the covers.

Harry stood under the warm water. His shower was refreshing, but his body still shook as he thought about meeting Draco. He really wasn't ready for this. The water poured down his face, cleansing his skin and thoughts. The longer Harry was in there the more relaxed he felt. Calmness was settling over his naked body as his racing mind slowed down. He washed his hair, not noticing that he started humming. The shower changed him, and when he got out he felt a little bit of hope burn inside him. He started thinking about what Hermione said, and looking at his reflection he softly told himself to calm down. To try and have a good time, and above all else give Draco a chance.

Harry found Hermione reading one of their textbooks. He wasn't surprised, but was amused when she looked disappointed that she had to stop reading. _I guess she expected me to take longer_ , he thought to himself.

"Shall we?" she insisted, motioning toward the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry nodded, and in no time they were walking down toward the Great Hall.

The corridors were filled with students going and returning from the Great Hall. Some maneuvered quickly around students, while others took their time and laughed with friends. Harry felt like this was the longest corridor ever as the doors to the Great Hall slowly got closer and bigger. His heart raced in his chest and he unconsciously grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked at Harry with wondering eyes, and smiled as she gave him a reassuring squeeze. He needed that, because just then Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was bright and full of life, matching what was happening on the floor. Students packed the tables of each house. Laughter and talk resonated across the room from all tables. Hermione pulled Harry toward the Gryffindor table, but Harry was mostly being dragged at that point. His eyes were glued to the Slytherin table, and just like he expected Draco Malfoy was there. They're eyes met across the room, and Harry could see Draco's demeanor brighten. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Draco sporting a genuine smile made him feel at ease, like he could survive the day.

"-atcha 'ink 'Arry?"

"What?" Harry asked, being pulled back to reality. Neville looked at him with a quizzical look. He had some form of pastry stuffed into his mouth, and it took him a moment to chew and swallow the whole thing.

"I said pretty dull day don't ya think Harry?"

"How so?"

"I mean, it's Valentine's Day! All the couples will be just pushing the fact that we don't have dates in our faces all day long. Not sure about your plan, but I intend to hide in the library."

"Oh…well I'm not sure if I'd say today will be dull," Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Hermione interrupted with a giggle, "that Harry here has a date."

"Wh-What!" Neville said very loudly, nearly rocketing out of his seat.

"Blimey, you really got a date Harry?" Seamus cut in.

"Um…yeah." Harry tried to hide himself, but his friends were just looking at him with their large eyes. He felt like a criminal for some reason.

"Hope you're not going with a hufflepuff girl today, Harry," Seamus said. Hermione failed to hide her giggle.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, just noticed that they have been acting kinda strange today. Look, see!"

Everybody turned in their seat to look where Seamus was pointing. At the Hufflepuff table they could see every guy laughing with a giggling girl. Neville scrunched up his nose at the sight. He didn't like it when couples kissed in public, but these Hufflepuffs were being so…gooey. Their romance meter was off the charts and he was surprised they didn't just do it on the table. The girls had their arms around their boys and playfully nipping at their faces. The boys affectionately dodged the attacks, but would immediately go in for a peck on the cheek.

"How is it that they all have dates?" Neville wondered.

"I'm more concerned that a spell is in use," Hermione interjected.

"Don't sweat it," Seamus said, "it's only to be expected, but I never thought the Hufflepuffs were that open."

Harry looked on, imaging that he and Draco might be doing that later in the day. He shivered. No matter how much he liked someone, Harry couldn't imagine himself doing those…those….embarrassing acts of affection out in public. Harry decided to turn away from his friends' conversation and went back at staring at Draco. He watched as the blonde talked to pansy. Harry's stomach rumbled.

Draco looked up to catch Harry looking away. He smiled. It was nice knowing that Harry was looking at him with his own volition, and Draco surmised that he probably was the hottest piece of bod in the room.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Pansy gave him the 'okay-but-I-know-what-you-meant' look. She noticed Draco's fingers twitching. She couldn't decide if it was out of excitement, or nerves, but she hoped he and Harry would have a good date.

"So what do you have planned today lover boy?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"What?" Draco asked with alarm.

"What's your game plan, Romeo? A walk on the beach? Moonlit swim? Perchance a chase through the green houses?"

"Uh…" was all Draco was able to get out as his brain started working on all cylinders. He had been too excited, and nervous, about finally getting a date with Harry that he totally forgot to plan out their date. He was too busy basking, and freaking out, over today that he forgot the most important part. If he doesn't successfully figure out a way that Harry will have fun on the date this could very well be his first and last chance to date Harry Potter. _FUUUUUCK_ , he screamed inside his head.

Pansy watched with amusement as Draco banged his head on the table out of frustration. She waited for Draco patiently, keeping an eye on him and Harry across the room. As much as she wanted to intervene and help Draco, she thought it was important that he come up with the battle plan on his own. Pansy became worried as ten minutes passed and Draco still had that brain fart look on his face.

"Looks like Harry finished his breakfast," she merely said.

Draco nodded. _Well_ , he thought, _it's now or never_. He got up and slowly made his way toward the Gryffindor table. People started to look, expecting to see a fight break out, but Draco just stopped in front of Harry and offered his hand.

"Harry Potter, will you accompany me today?"


	19. Chapter 19: V-Day

Chapter 19: V-Day

Severus ate breakfast peacefully. Other teachers were gathered at the long table that overlooked the houses, but like the students not many had the desire to get up that early. He sighed in content as he magnificently placed a Danish between his teeth and bit into it. The delectable delight danced across his tongue in pure bliss as he swallowed it like a snake. Severus savored that taste, and paused to bask in it before cutting up another Danish. Of course his facial expression didn't change when he was enjoying his meal, the last thing he wanted to show his students was weakness.

The Hall started to build up with students as Severus ate slowly. One by one more teachers joined their elongated table, and Severus was starting to feel his bliss slip away. Soon students will start to pester him, act intolerable in his morning class, and Merlin forbid actually be dense around him. His eyes snapped open when two people entered the Great Hall. Granger and Potter. Severus darted his eyes toward the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy's face light up. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two boys. _Could it be_ , he wondered.

The teachers talked amongst themselves, leaving Severus in his own little world. He didn't mind, as he much preferred to eat in silence, but at the moment he couldn't keep his eyes off his two students. Potter seemed to be talking with his other Gryffindors, but he quickly stopped and stared across the room. Severus followed his eye line and found Draco at the other end of it. Both boys looked bashful and exchanged glances. Then, to Severus' surprise, Draco stood up and walked toward Harry. He wondered if those two boys would start fighting again, but something told him that wouldn't happen.

"Harry Potter," Severus could clearly hear Malfoy say across the room, "Would you accompany me today?"

Everyone around Harry gaped at what they heard, and Severus watched as the whole room was quieting down. Clearly everybody could hear Draco, but only Severus realized that Draco did that on purpose. He wanted everybody to know. He had to admit, the potions professor didn't expect Draco to ask out Harry, but what really intrigued him was Harry's next action.

Upon seeing Draco's extended hand, Harry involuntarily started to reach out for it only to take his hand back. It wasn't noticeable to everyone, but in that brief glimpse Severus could see Harry's hand all bandaged up. The boy quickly pulled his robe over it and blushed. The boys eyes met, and with renewed courage the professor witnessed Harry Potter take his other hand and placed it into the Slytherin's grasp. _And with that_ , he sourly thought, _my breakfast is ruined_. Severus put down his fork and knife, letting them clatter to his plate. Before any more events transpired the professor was up and out the secret doorway that only teachers used.

He walked calmly down the corridor and opened a secret passage. In no time he was back out in the general corridor outside the Great Hall, and just exiting said place he could see Draco and Harry hand in hand.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said in his deep emotionless voice.

Harry turned toward his potion's professor.

"Your attention is needed."

"Why?" Harry asked, wondering what he did wrong. Draco was scowling at his favorite teacher, holding tight onto Harry's hand.

"I'll only take a moment," was all Severus said and started walking towards the dungeons. Harry looked to Draco, who shrugged, and both followed their teacher.

The walk was silent, a dreadfulness in the air, with the only excitement coming from the students they passed noticing the Gryffindor and Slytherin locked in hands. Some hid a gasp, while others, who were mostly girls, giggled and squealed when they saw them.

Harry tried to ignore them. It was embarrassing enough that he had to go on a date with a guy, but what made it worse was that Harry was convinced Draco was soaking this attention up. When they entered the cool basement of Hogwarts and walked toward Snape's office did the hallways thin with people. Harry never knew he'd ever feel like this, but the closer they got to Snape's office the better he felt.

"Sit," Severus instructed when they entered his sanctuary.

The boys did as they were told and looked on in curiosity as their professor was rummaging through piles of notes and homework. He finally pulled out a box and placed it on his desk.

"Your hand," he merely said looking at Harry.

"What?"

Severus sighed. _Ignorant little_ \- "Give me your hand."

Harry held out his non-bandaged hand for his professor, confused.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The other one."

Harry gave him a look as he held out his damaged hand. This piqued Draco's interest. He had never seen Harry's hand before, even when he went to the infirmary he was so wrapped up in confessing to Harry that he never even asked how his hand was. Draco felt bad.

Severus slowly unwrapped the bandage surrounding Harry's hand. The boy winced as the professor was nearly done. With a flick of his wrist Severus peeled off the last of the bandage and threw it in his garbage. The bloody wrapping drifted in and vanished into the magical vortex of garbagedom. Draco's face went pale when he saw Harry's hand. He knew that Harry had hurt himself, but he didn't think that it was that bad. A coldness ran through his body as Snape began to talk.

"Hm. Doesn't seem like much has changed. Your skin hasn't regrown from what I can tell. That can only mean that you have reached the healing peak your hand can take."

Harry grimaced when his professor said that. His hand still looked hideous, bone poking out, charred skin that looked more rotten than alive, his hand looked like it belonged to Frankenstein's monster more so than him.

"Your hand will feel very tender for now on," Severus continued, "maybe for the rest of your life." He watched as the boy's faces before him darkened. While he liked to be the bad guy at school, he wasn't completely heartless. Opening the box he took out, he carefully picked up a gold bracelet and fastened it around Harry's wrist. "This is a special item that will mask your hand's true nature," he continued, watching their expression as Harry's hand returned to a pasty white skin no scarred look. "I also added a healing spell so that your hand wouldn't hurt without the bandages, although I do adhere that you shouldn't do anything strenuous with it."

Harry was speechless. He never thought that Snape would do something so…kind, but he guessed that with everything he had been doing lately he shouldn't have been too surprised. Harry was starting to see a new side to his potions professor that he didn't know existed, and even more surprising to him was that he was liking it. Draco's face cracked into a smile of delight when he saw Harry's hand looked as good as new. Immediatley he reached for it, but when their hands touched Draco could clearly feel Harry's damaged hand. He could feel the stickiness, his bones, and just how damaging it was. He looked toward his professor for an explanation.

"Like I said. It's a concealment."

"It's brilliant," was all Harry could say. His gratitude expressed through his eyes.

"Yes, well. That is all," Severus said, waiting for the boys to leave. To his disappointment they didn't take the hint, both were still admiring Harry's hand. Severus sighed, getting irritated. "Run along now, I'm sure you two wouldn't want to help me grade papers on a day like today."

Their eyes widened at the thought of their date being about grading papers, and as fast as the wind they left Severus alone in his office. In the silence he cracked a brief smile and started onto his pile of homework to grade. He got through two insufferable pieces of homework before he took a break. He sighed with the amount of stupidity he had to correct, and took out the book he confiscated from Potter to get his mind off of his troubles. It was called _Spells and Chants of Old Times Forgotten_. Like anyone who invested their lives into the dark arts Severus had most certainly heard the infamous lore of this book, and in his heart he wished it were fake. So far he hadn't been able to activate the key, and while he thought he should ask Potter about it he ended up deciding that it was probably best not to be opened.

* * *

Draco pulled Harry along a little too quickly for Harry's taste. He tried to keep up, but Draco seemed to be getting faster and faster as they ran up the stairs and back into the main Hogwarts corridor. Harry snapped his hand away from Draco's and slid to the floor gasping for breath.

"I think….we're good," Harry breathed out. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Sorry," the he said, sitting down next to Harry. "I just don't want to get interrupted again."

Harry didn't say anything, but his eyes showed that he understood. This was after all Draco's only shot with him. He'd be mad too if the whole day ended up being nothing more than running into people who would interrupt their date.

Seamus came around the corner, arm in arm with a Hufflepuff girl. His eyes were attached to her, and they were deep in flirtatious conversation. Harry and Draco just watched, amazed that Seamus got a girl at all. But something about this nagged at Harry's brain. Seamus was almost acting…different. As if all he could feel was awe and love.

"Good for him," Draco said standing up. Harry looked up and saw that Draco was once again offering his hand, and this time Harry took it without pause.

Draco led him through Hogwarts, keeping Harry in the dark on where they were inevitably going, but this time they were going at a reasonable walking pace. Harry had to admit that he really appreciated this, but at the same time he still felt embarrassed walking the halls of Hogwarts with Draco in hand. Some people stared while others whispered, but to Harry's surprise most of the people around were hanging around their dates and flirting. Harry's cheeks grew redder as he realized that he was in the same boat. Draco hadn't started flirting with him yet, at least he didn't think he did, but he knew that it was coming up and his heart raced a little just thinking about it.

Harry was led through the gardens, his body feeling the natural heat the green house gathered up, before both boys exited outside to the cold winter's day. Harry shivered when he met the wind face on. Draco never said that they would be going out so he didn't have on the proper robes. The wind cut through his fabric like ice, and his body instinctually pressed together as his teeth began chattering. Without warning Draco slipped his arm around Harry, their bodies becoming very close. Again, Harry felt a little embarrassed, but unlike before he really didn't mind being seen like this. Draco was keeping him warm, even if it was slightly warmer than before, and for that Harry was grateful.

Unbeknownst to the boys a shadow silently followed them. It watched as the boys became very close and traveled across the increasing snow banks toward Hogsmeade. The shadow huffed and kept up their incognito charm. It wasn't strong, and if the boys wanted to find out who was tailing them it would be a cinch to counter it, but since Harry nor Draco suspected someone to follow them the incognito charm worked it's magic.

The shadow braced itself against the wind as Draco protected Harry from the oncoming snow. The shadow hoped they would get inside quickly, the temperature was dropping and it was impossible to cast another spell once the incognito charm was active. Any spell that could be used would just shatter incognito, and the shadow wasn't about to let up on the prize in front of her.

The two boys walked a little further in town, bypassing the sweet shops and casual places for their destination. _The Three Broomsticks_ loomed over them as the shadow watched them enter, and with a sigh of frustration she entered too. _The Three Bromsticks_ was naturally crowded with wizards from door to bar. Barely enough space to get around people, so the incognito charm was canceled and the shadow tried desperately to find the boys in this madhouse. She spotted Draco slithering his way around people like a snake, she shivered at how suave he was. He was headed toward the barkeep, most likely asking for drinks, so she took this opportunity to find Harry.

Harry was alone at a table near the back of the tavern. He looked a little nervous, tapping his fingers against his leg and wearing a bright blush. Looking up, Harry expected Draco to be back with their drinks as a shadow fell on him, but to his surprise it was a girl who wore Ravenclaw robes with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello, Harry," she said. Harry twitched nervously from her daunting smile.

"Hello, uh…" he said.

She giggled out, "Cho," while twirling her hair. "May I sit with you?"

"Oh, well…you-"

"Great!"

And thus Cho Chang sat next to Harry, making sure their hips touched. Harry felt even more flustered, not knowing what to do. Cho saw this and took out a cup she nicked while going through the tavern. She popped open a vile of potion and poured it into the cup behind her back, Harry too flustered to notice.

"Here," Cho said against Harry's ear, "you look thirsty. Why not take a sip of my drink."

Harry sat there with mouth open, flapping like a fish as he was lost for words. He really didn't want to, after all Draco was going through all the trouble of getting him a drink, but at the same time he wasn't really sure how to turn her down. After all, in all his years at Hogwarts few girls had ever been this friendly with him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and he was afraid that Cho was the type of girl who would start crying if he declined anything she offered.

"Here," Cho said again, tilting the cup up towards his mouth.

Harry grabbed the cup so it didn't spill on him and, thinking that it was the only way to possibly get rid of her, he slowly raised the potion induced drink up to his lips. He closed his eyes, parted his mouth, and waited for the liquid to hit his tongue. A resounding WHACK filled his ears. Opening his eyes Harry found Draco's wand on top of Cho's cup, stopping Harry from drinking it. Draco's eyes were slits of anger as he glared at Cho.

"If you don't mind," Draco said making sure his words were very clear, "I'd like the only liquid touching Harry's tongue to be mine."

Harry's mind went blank for a second as those words echoed throughout his head. _You idiot_ , he screamed inside himself, _couldn't you have phrased that in any other way?!_ From the look Draco was giving Harry, he had to assume he knew exactly what he said, and to Harry's displeasure Draco was basking in Harry's discomfort.

"Excuse me?" Cho said standing up in anger. "Harry can drink whatever he wants, why should your drink be any different?"

"Why indeed?" he merely said, shrugging off the girl. Draco turned to Harry and tossed Cho's cup to the ground, her potion spilling onto the sticky floor. Cho turned red in the face as she held back her words. Draco smirked. Harry watched as Cho stormed out of _The Three Broomsticks_.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry urgently hissed so no one could over hear him. "I get that you were already getting me a drink, but did you really have to throw it away?"

"Harry," Draco continued ignoring his statement. His expression softened, "I'd very much like it if you didn't accept gifts from other people while on our date."

Harry's expression remained aloof, but slowly his face started to harden.

"You're saying that I can only accept things from you on our date?"

"Yes," Draco said, missing the tiny show of anger that Harry's face made.

"Why does it sound like we're already together? I mean, I understand why you'd want this, but we're not really dating Draco. This is just a one-time thing. It's not like we're going to be dating after this, and it's not like I'm your boyfriend now, so if I want to take a sip from a cup that you didn't give me, then I think I'm inclined to it!"

Draco just raised in eyebrow as if asking if he was done.

"What?" Harry urged, riding his anger through. It was one thing to be annoyed that a girl was sitting with him while on this date, but for Draco to kick her away like that and treat Harry like he belonged to the Slytherin was beyond annoying.

"Look at the cup again," Draco said, tilting his head toward the spilt liquid.

Harry did, and all he saw was a perfectly good drink gone to waste. He turned back to Draco with a questioning look, but Draco just nodded his head back down at the drink. So, with displeasure, Harry looked again, and this time he saw it. The liquid that spilled out of the cup was slowly evaporating. A sure sign that the drink had been tampered with. He looked back to Draco with a shocked look, wondering how he knew.

"I didn't pick this day just to be romantic. Face it Harry, when it comes to the most popular kid at school it's expected you'd attract a few crazies."

"Crazies?" Harry asked, his face looking horror struck.

"Yep," Draco said, smiling at the knowledge that he technically was a crazy too. "So, shall we continue our date?"

* * *

Ron yawned. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for him, and on Valentine's Day he was more bored than usual. For some reason it seemed like everybody had a date this year, and he guessed that it was just that time when boys were starting to get curious about girls. Nothing he could help. Seamus, Neville, and everybody else he knew was off snogging in some part of Hogwarts. He snorted at them, thinking he doesn't need anyone to enjoy the day, but deep down he did feel a little hurt.

Ginny came down whistling. This sparked Ron's attention. He sat up as she came around and stopped her.

"Oi! What's happened to you?" he cried out, fearing that some boy had smitten her.

"Nothing, just enjoying a special day," and before Ron could object to her leaving, she left without a word.

Ron stared after her, his mouth wide open. Was his little sister growing up? He thought about this for a while as he sat back down, and after a thought he decided he didn't like it. Ron crossed his arms and started to pout, imagining beating up whoever Ginny would be with. His finger tapped against his arm quickly as his heart rate spiked in thinking about his little daydream.

"Having fun I see," a voice said from behind him.

Ron jumped up, startled by whoever pulled him from a delicious imagination.

"Hermione!" he cried.

Hermione gave the ginger a questioning look. "Yes?"

"You nearly killed me!" Ron said with dramatic hand flair.

"Well, with that face you were making I was afraid you were going to kill someone."

Ron started to reply, but gave up mid breath. It was true.

"What do you have planned today?" Hermione asked him, giving his brain something else to focus on.

"Nothing much. Everyone's out snogging."

Hermione held back a laugh when she sat down opposite of her friend. She couldn't help but think it was cute that Ron pouted. She guessed it would get annoying as they grew up, but for now she enjoyed it.

"If you are just going to sit there all day we might as well do some homework."

"Homework!" Ron cried in fear.

Hermione gave him a look that said 'it's not _that_ bad,' but Ron was oblivious to her small hints. "Yeah, you are behind right?"

Ron grumbled. He really hated it when she was right. And she was right, he didn't have anything better to do, and with Hermione giving him the teacher glare he receives too often he submitted and walked upstairs to grab his stuff. It didn't take long to grab his scrolls, ink, quill, and books, but as he was walking back down to Hermione he thought that maybe, just maybe, this Valentine's Day wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.

* * *

Ginny giggled as she ran through the corridors. Everybody had taken advantage of her plan. Couples were snogging in corners, holding hands in public, and even sneaking off into empty rooms! _This is great_ , she told herself, smiling like the Mad Hatter. As she ran down the corridors she hummed a sweet tune, with the knowledge that once she reached the owlery she would meet the first winner of her game. Everything was going well, and to Ginny's giddiness it wasn't even lunch time. Christmas had come early for her, and all she needed to do to make it happen was to enforce it herself.

The Owlery entrance creaked open to reveal Ginny's happy face. Peppermint Jolly stood waiting for her with Cedric tied up and unconscious near her feet. Peppermint's eyes glowed with excitement when Ginny ran over to run her fingers across Cedric's features. She felt his curved facial structure, feeling his soft flowing hair, making sure that it wasn't a student disguised by polyjuice potion. Casting a simple spell check and Ginny was satisfied that the hunk of meat presented to her was indeed the true, sexy, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff.

"Satisfied?" asked Peppermint with an air of aristocracy.

"Very," Ginny breathed. "And you made it in record time."

"He-hem."

Ginny turned her head toward the Ravenclaw. She had her hands innocently placed behind her back while rocking on her heels, waiting for Ginny to present her prize.

She took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Peppermint Jolly. "You're prize is safely stored here."

Peppermint made a sound, snatched the parchment up, and skipped away to her treasure. Ginny didn't give any more mind to her. In fact she didn't even recognize her as a student, but what she got instead was far more important. She stroked Cedric's cheek once more before casting a levitating spell to carefully move him.

* * *

Marcus pounded the cobbled floors of Hogwarts in search of Draco Malfoy. He kept cursing underneath his breath, and his eyes flickered from left to right looking for his prey. He had skipped out on breakfast to vent his rage, but he only got angrier as he not only couldn't find his prey to vent on, but he was working on an empty stomach. He hated thumping people on an empty stomach. What made matters worse, however, was the fact that Hogwarts suddenly became all lovely dovey. It made him sick to his stomach.

Girls were opening their robes up to guys, guys were displaying public affection towards anyone with boobs. It was unnatural. Repulsive. And by far idiotic for Marcus to even think about, and yet it was everywhere.

His eyes darted to a pair in front of a window. The two love birds were an inch apart, chest nearly touching chest. Their eyes were closed, and the space between their faces got closer and closer until…

"Stop it right there," Marcus declared, separating the couple with his wand. "You will do no such thing in the halls of Hogwarts. Don't you people have any respect? Integrity? I thought not. Now, if you try this again I will curse you, and I'll enjoy it."

The couple trembled as Marcus' wand traveled from the girl to the boy, and back again. The eyes Marcus flared were full of bloodlust, and to their horror they believed him. In moments that felt far longer than they were, Marcus withdrew his wand and went on his way again, looking for his original target. The couple fled, in fear of Marcus, but also to find a quiet room to play around in.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice boomed down the corridor, stopping Marcus in his tracks. "You had no right to do that."

Marcus took a deep, agonizing, breath and slowly let it out before he turned toward his competitor. "Wood. And just what is it you think I did?"

Oliver crossed his arms, readying for what's to happen. "You can't harass the students Flint, even you don't have that authority."

Marcus sneered. "I'm the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I have all the authority over my Slytherins, and as you could see those two were wearing green and silver, or have you taken too many bludgers to the head already?"

"You watch what you say. We may not be in a game, but don't think for one second I won't beat you in front of all these students." Oliver said, his temper being heated by his rival.

"Ha! That's the adrenaline talking Woody, even if you had the balls to challenge me you know you'll always lose when it comes to physical strength."

"Don't be too sure-"

"Oh, Woodford darling~" a chillingly sweet call echoed toward them.

The two captains turned to their new arrival. A scrawny little Hufflepuff inched close to the muscular Gryffindor, making strange eyebrow movements that the boys assumed was a seduction technique gone horribly wrong.

"Finny, don't you have a class or something?" Wood asked, desperately hoping to send the Hufflepuff away peacefully.

"What, are you joking? Posh, don't be like that Woodford, you know you come first in my life."

Marcus held back his giggles, enjoying what he was watching.

"Besides I brought you a little something," continued the Hufflepuff.

"Not now, Fi-" Oliver tried to say, but was interrupted.

"And who is this young delight?" Marcus asked, putting on his soothing fake voice.

"How do you do? I am Phileas McTurnaugh. Hufflepuff, year three. Nice to make your acquaintance," Philias curtsied to Flint, making sure to be ultra polite.

"I am Marcus Flint, of Slytherin, and believe me, Phileas, the pleasure's certainly all mine," Flint said exposing his toothy grin.

A blush erupted onto Phileas' cheeks. She looked down in embarrassment and held a hand up to her face.

"What a bad boy!" Phileas giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea."

This was getting to be too much for Oliver. The only two people he hated at Hogwarts, and they were both trying to get his attention.

"No. You don't, Finny. Wasn't it time you were going?" Wood insisted, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Woodford," she said sternly, "how many times must I correct you? Finny was a one and done nickname I got stuck with, if we're going to be together you're going to have to get used to Phileas for now on. You don't want to confuse others when introducing me"

Oliver just stared at her opened mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right, _Woodford_ ," Marcus cupped his mouth against his hand, holding back his laughter. "Wouldn't want to upset date night now don't we?"

"Shut up, Flint!"

"Woodford!" Phileas gasped. "You will not use that language around me, apologize to poor Mr. Flint."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me," Phileas said, getting into Oliver's face, "apologize to poor Mr. Flint."

Oliver was flustered. Never before had he been in such a peculiar situation. "I will not, and we're not together! And you," Wood said pointing at Flint trying to gain his dominance, "we're not done yet."

"Oh I think we are," the Slytheirn said.

"Honey, drink your potion."

"Not now, Finny," Oliver huffed, not even paying attention to the Hufflepuff anymore.

"Better do what the lady says, Woodsy, you don't want to bicker all the way to your tenth anniversary."

Wood's fists clenched at his sides. His mind told him that he should take out his wand right now. He'd love to see Flint's smile fade from shock, but he didn't. He kept his control, and tried to reign in his anger.

"Woodford, if you don't take this this instant-" Phileas insisted.

"Yeah _Woodford_ , take a swig. Let all your troubles wash away and leave me to my business."

"Now see here-" Phileas said, urgency rising in her voice.

"Woodford," Flint mocked.

"What, Finny, what?!" Oliver practically shouted at her, "Can't you see I'm trying to talk here? I can't have you keep interrupting me, when I'm trying to get a point across." Phileas scowled at Wood like a puppy who just peed on the carpet. Wood sighed. "Fine, we'll talk later okay? Now what can I do so that you can go away?"

"Drink," she simply said, pushing her hand into his face.

Wood looked at the vile handed to him. He didn't really like the color of it, but if it would make Phileas go away, it must be worth it. Wood downed the vile of potion as if it were a shot at a tavern. It tastes funky, and slithered down his throat in a most unpleasant way. He choked.

"A-and you," he said, turning back to Flint now that he took care of Phileas.

"NO!" Phileas cried, "Don't look at him, look at me!"

Marcus was taken aback by Phileas' cry. What did it mean? Why was she even so paranoid about Wood drinking that liquid unless…. Marcus had a bad feeling. He watched in horror as Wood's eyes opened and upon looking at him his features softened. His eyes dribbled lust, and longing, as Wood dove at the Slytherin.

"NO!" Phileas and Marcus shouted at the same time, echoing down the corridor for all to hear.

"Get….off," Marcus barely got out, trying to fight Wood back. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain had pinned the Slytherin to the ground. His face was dangerously near Marcus' and he was trying with all his might to stop Wood's lips from reaching his.

"No, no, no, no, no," Phileas whined, stomping her foot on the ground at each no. "He was supposed to be mine, not yours, mine!"

"You can take him," Marcus huffed, losing his battle.

* * *

Harry put down his Butterbeer with a clink. Draco hadn't said much since the Cho Chang fiascal, and for Harry this date was starting to become uncomfortable. The Slytherin boy kept staring at him with predatory like eyes. It made Harry shiver more than once. The air felt thick around them. The hustle and bustle of _The Three Broomsticks_ seemed to grow quiet, almost as if the two boys were in their own world, except that both felt awkward and unsure of what to do next.

Harry thought of just talking about anything, he really wanted this tension between them to wane, but he didn't feel like he should say anything after last time. _I mean_ , he thought to himself, _Draco isn't completely at fault for wanting this date to be just us, but he really didn't have to be so controlling. Okay, so he wasn't controlling exactly, but I'm sure that will come up. I mean, he is a Slytherin. But I can't use that now can I? I mean, we've been partners in potion's class almost all year now, we've even become somewhat close friends. If I've learned anything from him at all it's that not all Slytherins are bad, but that doesn't mean he isn't less annoying. Actually, he's kind of-_

"What?" Draco asked, interrupting Harry's inner turmoil.

Harry blinked at Draco. Utterly confused by what he missed, but what really made him speechless was that he noticed a softness in Draco's eyes that he hadn't seen before. They almost looked concerned.

"You were making strange faces. Are you alright?" Draco asked, unconsciously offering his hand on top of Harry's.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking…um…about homework."

In a flash that softness Draco had exposed to Harry vanished. His features hardened again, and this time Harry could have sworn that Draco was glaring at him. _Great_ , he thought, _now what did I do_?

Draco tapped his finger against the wooden table. His eyes were drawn down, his mind furiously trying to come up tactics to save his sinking date. First, Snape had come and taken them away, then Cho tried to steel Harry right from under his nose, and now Harry was more concerned about his homework than the Slytherin right in front of him. _He doesn't even care_ , his inner voice screamed, _he isn't even taking this seriously_.

"I need some air," Draco finally said, slowly moving out of the tavern without hearing Harry's response.

The cold wind whipped at Draco's face when he stepped outside. He dug his hands into his robes, trying to keep them warm as he tried to cool down his head. Too much was going, nothing was going to according to plan…if he had a plan, but what hurt Draco the most was seeing how oblivious Harry was at seeing how much this date meant to him. Draco didn't want to believe it, but this date could be the only one he'd get, and if that happened he didn't want to remember it as the time Harry wasted his life. Draco hated that thought.

The door chime rang as it opened, and Harry popped out next to Draco. He shielded his hands under his armpits, and awkwardly fidgeted to keep warm.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not looking at the blonde.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Draco started to walk away, as if the conversation was done.

Harry stumbled to keep up, the ever growing snow being a fickle obstacle for him.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who ruined your date."

Draco cringed. He wanted to close his eyes and never open them again. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Harry, but there was just something about the Gryffindor that Draco just couldn't ignore.

"That's why," he mumbled. Draco finally looked up and met Harry with sad eyes. "I pressured you to go on a date with me. It was selfish, and I stand by what I did, but what I didn't think about was how you were going to take this."

Harry was still confused, but he pressed on. He didn't want to let this date go to waste. "Draco, I understand that. I know that this is just a way to have your wish, but I'm trying. I don't know what's upsetting you, but I'm sure we can fix it."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. His hands were balled in tight fists, his eyes opened wide at what Harry said, and then he exploded. "Fix? Fix! Do I mean nothing to you? When Professor Snape paired us up I thought he was crazy, but then we started hanging out. I started to like you, as a friend, and I thought you had those feelings too. But over Christmas break I started feeling something else." Draco's eyes started to water up, he really didn't want to continue. He didn't want to find out what Harry really thought of him, but like a spell just looking at the messy black haired boy made him spill everything that was troubling him.

"Didn't you feel different when we shared a bed? Like something just clicked into place, because I know when we stayed in separate rooms at my house it killed me. I couldn't sleep, and the only time I could was sleeping next to you. That happened again when we came back to Hogwarts. I couldn't sleep. In just those few short nights I got used to you, and I don't like not having you around. That's why I wanted this date to happen. Things kept getting in my way. I wasn't strong enough to just tell you. So, was everything I just said one sided? Can you tell me that nothing felt different inside you when we were together?"

Harry was silent, not sure what to say. He wanted to say no, that it was just Draco's hormones acting up, but deep down he knew that he had the same experiences. When Draco wasn't in his bed for that first night it was tough to sleep. Every once in a while he wouldn't be able to sleep at Hogwarts, and resorted to counting Draco until he did. Still, Draco was met by a Harry that wouldn't look at him.

"I wanted this date to be just us," Draco said more calmly. "I was really hoping that I could show you just how much you mean to me, and I guess I was hoping for you to fall for me like in a fairy tale." Draco started to slow down. His words were starting to get rushed together, and his voice was starting to crack a little as emotion after emotion swept through him. "But everyone's been interrupting us today, and then I saw you with that look. You talked about school work rather than our date, you called it _my_ date instead of ours. So yes Harry, it was my fault, but I thought I could handle this better. I always had a little hope that you would at least make me feel like this date was meaningful to you, but I guess I was wrong."

Draco turned away from Harry, ready to get out of this uncomfortable situation. He was glad that he got all that off his chest, but at the same time he felt mortified that he actually said all that. _I acted like a real girl_ , he thought. "I'm sorry," he said and began to walk away.

He was stopped by two arms that surrounded him. Draco could feel Harry's body against his back, the warmth felt good to him. He smiled.

"I do," Harry said, whispering into Draco's ear. "I've felt the same things you had. Sleepless nights, that feeling that everything would be alright when we slept together, all of it. I'm sorry about how I acted, but…I'm not sure if I really like you that way Draco."

Draco was uncomfortably aroused when he felt Harry talk into his ear in the cold. The boy's hot breath was starting to drive him wild, sending signals to his lower half. Draco detangled himself from Harry and held him face to face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking into Harry's eyes for any deception. He didn't want Harry to be doing this out of pity. If they were to go on a date, Draco wanted Harry to feel the same he did.

"Something I should have started the day out with. An open mind. And giving you the chance you deserved."

"But-"

"Draco, I'm not sure how I feel right now, but I'm giving you your chance. I can't guarantee that I'll fall for you after this, but can't we at least start this date over again? Can we try?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the very late update. To apologize I made sure that this was my longest chapter to date. Truth be told I was kind of avoiding this chapter, I mean it's the first time Harry and Draco were actually going to spend some quality time together, and that really made me nervous. Anyway, lots of avoiding, rewrites, and whatnots but I finally pushed through it all and delivered something that I'm surprisingly pleased with. Hope you all liked this chapter, and the next one won't be as long to update. Cheerio.**


	20. Chapter 20: V-Day Climax

**I've been gone so long T.T**

* * *

Chapter 20: V-Day: Climax

Marcus couldn't breathe. The Gryffindor struggled on top of him. A wandering hand slipped into Flint's robes, skin felt against skin, and a sensational shiver erupted through Marcus' back. He involuntarily arched his body, deepening their kiss. Wood's lips felt soft to Marcus, but his mind wasn't paying attention. The wandering hand was migrating south, and Marcus would rather die than be subjected to that, in the hallway no less.

"No, no, no!" Phileas screamed. "Get off him, get off my Woodford!"

Marcus wanted to slap her. Wood wanted to slap Marcus. Marcus saw the hand coming for him, in with precise action he gripped Wood's wrist and held his hand at bay. Wood's eyes narrowed, and to Marcus' shock a tongue slowly slid across his lips. Shock parted them, and before he could tell what was happening he was tasting something new. Oliver Wood.

The commotion Phileas was making attracted a crowd. Red splashed against Marcus' cheeks. He felt embarrassed. Humiliated. He hated this. He hated the feel of Wood's body as it pressed against his. He hated the soft tenderness that Wood's lips felt against his. He hated that he felt useless, powerless, in front of everyone. And he hated that if Wood got off of him everyone would see the tent that he was sporting. Suddenly, Wood's body stopped. Marcus wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that his lips were safe.

"What is going on here?" The students in the hall parted for Professor McGonagall and Snape.

Marcus shimmied out from under Wood's body. He tossed his robes over his crotch as discreetly as he could. The professors stood over him, making him feel even worse.

"I don't know. One minute Wood was yelling at me, the next he was trying to kiss me."

Snape looked Oliver over. Checking his body, eyes, and evaluating him through his wand. His face showed no emotion while he did this, and when he was done his black eyes stared at everyone before them.

"It seems Wood here has succumbed to a potion."

Gasps resonated throughout the hall while McGonagall got Marcus out of there. Flint was taken to the infirmary, where he was checked over and diagnosed with a bad bump to the head. McGonagall left to assist Snape. The interim nurse left too, leaving Marcus Flint alone on a bed. Marcus hugged his legs close to his chest. Rage simmered in his heart, but the coldness of defeat, and humiliation, festered inside him. For the first time in his life Marcus felt weak, and he hated that.

* * *

Draco took Harry's hand and led him back to Hogwarts. The snowy wind gently blew their hair back, their hands giving each other a small amount of warmth. Draco's heart was elated. The day looked like it'd be a disaster, but somehow things were starting to look up. Somehow Harry decided to give him another chance, and for that his heart wouldn't stay quiet. A light tint of red appeared on his face, his ears could only hear his beating heart. It pounded faster and faster inside his chest. He felt like it would burst.

Harry awkwardly looked at Draco. His insides couldn't keep still. The light feeling of butterflies fluttered inside his stomach, while his heart started to beat a little faster. He gave Draco another chance, and oddly enough for him Harry felt excited. He didn't know why, but Harry felt like something good would come out of this. It was just a feeling.

"We're going back?" Harry asked. He didn't have a problem where Draco was leading him, anywhere out of the snow would be preferable, but the silence between them was killing him.

"Yes," Draco said. He stared into Harry's eyes, unflustered and overjoyed at what could come. "I think we've had enough adventure at Hogsmeade for one date."

Harry nodded and walked with Draco until they were back inside the castle. The boys shook the snow from their clothes, and Draco led Harry farther into the castle. Warmth was gathering in Harry's cheeks. They passed couples in the halls, trying not to look at their very open affection. Draco's cheeks looked pink, and for a second Harry thought it was from the cold. It took him a moment to realize that Draco was embarrassed, and Harry couldn't help but hold a chuckle at that thought. Draco pulled on Harry's arm, trying to quicken their pace.

"Draco," Harry said. He failed to get the blonde's attention. He tried again, "Draco."

The boys entered the outside court yard where couples all around were holding hands, bodies, clothes. Their passion seemed to ignite a feeling inside Harry. A feeling he never felt towards the Slytherin in front of him. Harry's eyes started to droop, and to his surprise his body went limp. Draco looked back and caught Harry. His eyes went wide as worry poured into his system.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco lightly patted Harry's face, trying to get an emotion out of him. "Come on Harry, you're scaring me."

A girlish giggle ignited behind him. Draco turned, unconsciously positioning his body over Harry's like a wild animal. Hannah Abbott stood over him, glaring. A group of girls behind her smirked and gave the Slytherin attitude.

"Why the hell isn't it working on him?" one of the girls asked.

"Don't worry," Hannah assured her friend, "he'll be affected soon enough."

Draco was confused. Anger started to flow through his veins as he thought about Harry, but a hand stopped him. No more thoughts, just feelings. Harry looked up at Draco with the sexiest 'Do-me' eyes Draco had ever seen. He gulped. Harry tried to crawl into Draco's lap, and while Draco didn't mind that, he had to deal with the Hufflepuffs before him. He struggled against Harry, Harry's hands slithering underneath Draco's robes.

"What did you do?" he whispered. Harry's hand touched his face, feeling Draco.

"I just added a little fun to our hunt, right girls?"

Draco looked up, seeing all the girls look down on him with disgust. Something was seriously wrong, and he wasn't sure what he could do. Out of fear Draco started looking everywhere, for anyone to help, but the couples he had seen in the court yard were no longer moving. Their bodies were breathing hard, and slumped on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw something he never noticed before, a plant sitting in the corner of the court yard. He quickly looked around and saw more like it. Small, red flowers that reminded him of poinsettias. They were placed on each corner, and entrance of the court yard.

"What was the Slytherin worth again?" one girl asked.

The one beside her snorted. "Nothing good. Our prize is Potter, not the failure."

"Conquista Roselia's," Draco whispered.

"Oh, you noticed already?" Hannah said in a fake voice. "Too bad your body is starting to react."

She was right. Draco had trouble finding strength, and Harry was asleep in his arms. He cursed at not being able to see the obviousness of the Conquista Roselia's in the court yard. A powerful flower that temporarily heightens horniness, before exhausting their prey. Draco couldn't remember what would happen after everyone is unconscious, but the Conquista Roselia's infamy was for a reason, and he didn't want Harry to stay under its spell much longer.

Draco used all his strength to push Harry to his chest. The girls looked on with mild intrigue. One of them yawned as Draco pushed his body to stand. It took everything in him to keep balance while holding Harry, and to make matters worse his body was starting to feel the flower's effects.

Hannah walked toward him, blew in his face, and watched as Draco fell helplessly to the ground. He hugged Harry, protecting him from the fall. The girls all laughed at how pathetic he looked.

"Stupefy!"

Red magic flowed over Draco and Harry, racing toward Hannah Abbott. She screamed and was thrown back. Gasps were exchanged from the pack of girls before the spell was cast again, and again, and again until everyone was lying on the ground. Draco blinked, thanking whoever saved him.

Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, helping both he and Harry out of the court yard. Draco rolled his eyes involuntary, and caught Ron's expression. It was hard and protective, and Draco knew that he had gotten on the ginger's bad side. _Probably sending Harry into this mess_ , Draco thought. Hermione wrapped Draco's arm around her neck, pulling him out of the court yard while Ron carried Harry. Draco wanted to argue, he wanted to be the one to carry Harry, but the flower's effect was starting to exhaust him. Soon, he too will be unconscious.

"What's going on?" Draco managed to ask.

"Nothing good," Ron said.

"All the students at Hogwarts are acting strange," Hermione tried to explain, "the professors were able to get most of the students into the infirmary to counter all the love spells and potions."

Draco just stared at her, baffled. He thought that girl who wanted Harry went a little too far, but he couldn't believe more people were doing that back at Hogwarts.

"Then why is everybody after Harry? Those b-" Draco held his tongue when Ron glared at him. Hermione, obviously, didn't catch what he was going to say. "Those Hufflepuffs were after Harry, specifically."

Hermione gave Draco a sad smile. She knew something, and Draco knew he wasn't going to like what it was.

"Well," Hermione said, "it seems that there has been a, what did you call it?"

"Bounty," said Ron.

"A bounty on some people, and apparently Harry is the top prize."

"Prize?!" Draco shouted. He stood up too quickly, his head buzzing from the magic. Hermione tried to get him to sit down, but failed utterly. Draco was getting riled up. "I finally get a chance with Harry and this happens? What in the name of Merlin could somebody want with Harry?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer.

"Shut it Weasley. I know perfectly well what people want with him, because it's the same as what I want." Draco held his head as he leaned against the wall. His body slid down to the floor and exhaustion was closing in on him. Ron closed his mouth, obviously reeling from Draco's answer. Draco sighed. "Why can't I catch a break?"

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder, comforting him. The blonde's head drooped to his knees, and like Harry he was sent off into dream land. The two Gryffindors looked at their best friend, and his date, wondering what to do next.

Harry was the first to awaken. His eyes met the sky, and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. He heard murmurings a little bit away, but he just stayed where he was. Memories flooded back into him, organizing his last few moments of consciousness. Then, he knew where he was. He was on the observation deck that Astronomy and Divination used. The sky was starting to turn, an orange and purple sky loomed over him.

Stretching, Harry's hand bumped into something. Looking to the side of him Harry saw Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully next to him. Without realizing it Harry gave a small smile. He never saw this side of Draco before, calm, peaceful, and handsome.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione ran towards him, checking him for any lingering magic.

"Guys, I'm fine."

Hermione gave him her motherly look. She didn't believe him, but she couldn't argue him either. Ron just looked happy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hufflepuffs, that's what."

Harry turned, and met Draco's eyes staring back at him. Everything Harry saw a moment ago was gone, and all that was there in Draco's face was the familiar grumpy expressions he was used to.

"No," Hermione said, while Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Someone put out a reward for you, Harry. We were able to hide out up here, but it doesn't sound too good down there."

"Yeah," Ron interrupted, "I think I heard Snape bust a vein trying to settle down the horniness going around school."

"Horniness?" Harry asked. He looked toward Draco, trying to find some sort of joke.

"Don't look at me. You were the one who wanted to jump me before we went unconscious."

Harry's cheeks turned pink at that thought. He looked back at his friends, wondering if _that_ was a joke. Ron just shrugged. Harry had to take his mind off that, he couldn't even imagine himself doing something so….seductive. "So what do we do?"

"I say hide out here until it quiet downs."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "That's what we've been doing."

"And it works."

"But for how long? We've heard more and more girls looking for Harry."

"I think I might have a plan," Draco said. His voice was just above a whisper, but it silenced everyone nonetheless. "But for it to work I'll need to know who put that bounty on us."

Hermione smiled, thinking she knew where Draco was going with this. "I can do that," she said, and without a moment's hesitation she fled down the stairs with her wand in hand.

Harry and Ron shared a look, completely confused as to what Hermione and Draco were planning. The boys heard a scream come from the stairway, and Hermione returned with a bound Ravenclaw.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Ginny waited in the dungeons below, reveling in the chaos she made. Her master would be so proud of her, and they'd already captured everyone except Harry and Draco, and to her dismay their date was the only thing that protected them. Hannah reported back saying she almost had them, but she was stunned before capture. _Useless_ , Ginny thought when thinking about that Hufflepuff, _useless all of them_.

The sound of footsteps turned Ginny away from her thoughts. A smile crept upon her features as she thought of the prospect of one of the boys coming to her in chains. _Well, maybe not chains, but powerless_ , she thought. The footfalls were getting closer, and in anticipation Ginny stood up, ready to welcome whoever walked through the door.

Harry and Draco entered Ginny's dungeon in hand. Ginny was taken aback, both boys she was after appeared before her, but not under anyone's control. They were presenting themselves to her of their own free will.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shrieked.

"We're putting a stop to this," Draco said.

"We're tired of having to hide from everyone," Harry added, "so we thought the only way to end this was if we were turned in."

Ginny looked confused.

"You see," Draco said, his face all smug, "I'm here to turn Harry in."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"And I'm here to turn Draco in," said Harry.

Ginny's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish. She never expected this, and since they were by themselves she couldn't overpower them. No matter what, those boys would walk out and ruin her master's plan.

"I think that also means I get first prize."

Ginny turned to Draco, paralyzed. Her plans had failed. The most important people were going to walk away and she couldn't do anything about it.

Draco gave her a questioning look, and in a daze Ginny just nodded to a table. Draco walked over to it, and picked up the Amortentia. He slipped it into his robe and joined Harry once again.

"Don't worry about my prize," Harry said, "I won't need it."

Ginny just stared as the boys entertwined their hands once again and left. It happened so fast to her that she fell back into her chair, her mind a blaze of failure. _What am I going to tell him_ , she asked herself, _will I be punished_?

* * *

Draco took Harry back up to the observation deck. Ron and Hermione had turned in for the evening, and the school had finally died down from the chaos Ginny had made. To Draco's surprise Harry was still holding his hand when they sat down, and even more so he felt Harry snuggle up against his arm as they looked up at the stars. The sky was clear, and the moon was full.

"You're going to get rid of that right?" Harry asked, nodding to the pocket Draco kept his prize in.

"Yeah," Draco said unconvincingly, "of course."

Harry sighed, not wanting to the last bits of their date to end in an argument, and rested his head against Draco's. It seemed to calm him down. For a while, the boys just stared up at the sky, basking in its beauty. Then Draco broke the silence and for the rest of the night they talked. To Harry's surprise he never felt uncomfortable or bored. In fact, he felt happier than he had been in a while. He felt like he could talk to Draco about anything, and they mostly talked about meaningless things like what they did for fun, or just making the worst part of their days at Hogwarts turn into happy memories as they reenacted them. And when Harry finally left Draco's side and turned to see him, he was shocked that his breath was taken away, even for just a moment, as he stared at Draco. The moonlight had highlighted the Slytherin's hair in the best way possible, and the boy's somewhat pale skin almost illuminated to Harry.

It was just before curfew when the boys decided to head back in. The halls were quiet, and everybody was already sleeping their troubles away. Harry felt so tired that Draco had to help him get to the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry said the password, and when the entrance opened he held onto Draco, stopping him from leaving.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's curfew."

"So?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry yawned. "If you go back now you'll get caught." Draco gave Harry a confused look, still not understanding. Harry rolled his eyes at having to spell it out. "Come," he pulled Draco's arm toward the open portrait, "sleep here and go back before everyone wakes up. It'll be better."

Draco wanted to protest, only because if he and Harry slept in the same room he wasn't sure what would happen, but his brain was exhausted, and both he and Harry had a long and busy day. He didn't want to get caught trying to get back to his dorm, and he didn't want to pass this opportunity up either.

"Okay."

Harry smiled, a genuine one that made Draco's heart skip a beat, and led the Slytherin into the Gryffindor chambers and up the stairs. Everybody was asleep in Harry's room, and both boys walked quietly to Harry's empty bed. To Draco's surprise Harry started to undress, and motioned for Draco to do the same. Once Draco was out of his robes Harry gave him a spare night gown, Draco looked at it questioningly but Harry just shrugged. He put it on, and joined Harry under the covers.

Draco wasn't sure how close he could be to Harry, he desperately wanted to hold him and fall asleep in his arms. Harry scooted closer to Draco's body, gravitating toward his warmth, and before Draco knew it Harry had nuzzled his face against the boy's chest. Draco's heart beat rapidly, and a sense of familiarity and homeliness swept over him. He remembered the times he and Harry slept together over break, and for the first time in months his body was able to fall asleep peacefully. Everything felt right for him.

Harry stayed up just a little longer, taking in Draco's smell, and feeling his body as he drifted off to sleep. Before Harry joined Draco a feeling spread through his mind. A feeling that he forgot something, but he was too tired to think what it could be, and he didn't want to part from Draco until it was morning. In seconds both boys were fast asleep, clutching each other under Harry's blankets, and for the first time in months felt like they were getting the sleep they needed.

* * *

Under Hogwarts, in the dead of night, a student waited for his servant to return. He looked at all the students his minion had nabbed, and then he looked at the empty containers that were meant for Harry and Draco. He was obviously displeased with not having the full set, but three out of five wasn't bad. He had a repeat just in case Harry was too difficult to get, and as it turned out it was smart to have that repeat.

"Master." Ginny welcomed the boy by bowing to him, and presenting the boy she had brought. "I have brought him as you asked."

Marcus Flint stepped forward, and stared dumbfounded at who he was presented to. He looked back at Ginny, and then back at her master, wondering if this was a joke.

"What are you doing here," came out of Marcus' mouth first.

"What, you ask?" Ginny's master repeated, "I'm changing destiny, Marcus. I'm righting what should have happened by destroying what is. I'm creating a new era, and I was hoping you'd join me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, you're tired of being thrown down. You've been destroying yourself this whole year, and a little birdy told me that you had an uncomfortable predicament today."

Marcus looked down, embarrassed. He never wanted to think about Oliver Wood ever again. He felt so helpless, and pathetic.

"I can help you," the master assured, "I can make you great again. With a simple spell, and your loyalty we can change the balance here forever."

Marcus stared at the boy. He couldn't believe that somebody younger than him was talking as if they held all the cards against him. As if he were already inferior, and offered nothing in return.

"I'm not worthless," Marcus said. It was mostly to himself, but the master answered anyway.

"Of course not, Marcus, in fact you're vital for my plans to work."

"Really?" Marcus asked. He wasn't sure if he believed him.

"Vital," the master repeated. "All I need is your word, your loyalty, and I can assure you that you'll get revenge on Malfoy and Potter soon enough. All your troubles will be over."

Marcus held his fists at his side. He hated Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They'd done nothing but piss him off for the last few months, and after his encounter with Wood he needed to release some stress. A crooked smile plastered itself across his face. He'll get his revenge.

"Bow," Ginny whispered in Marcus' ear.

Marcus obeyed, and watched as Ginny's master, now his master, took out his wand. Never in a million years did Flint think he'd work for someone like him, but the outcome was just worth it.

"Now close your eyes, Marcus," the master said, "and feel the power I give you flow through you."

Marcus did as was instructed. For the first time that day he felt his luck turn for the better. Hope filled his chest, and when he heard his master utter the spell to give him power Marcus's blood ran cold. Fear spread through his body seconds before the spell hit him, and the last words he heard before his corpse fell to the ground was Avada Kedavra.

Ginny smiled. Her master's plan had worked. It was a poor substitute, but at least Marcus was the easiest to get down in the dungeons.

"Put him with the rest," her master said.

He walked back to his chair, and sat down as Ginny finished stuffing Flint's body into one of the containment tubes. He looked at all the bodies he had; Seamus, Michael, Cedric, and now Marcus. Finally his set was complete. Only a few more months before his plan truly took effect and rocked the wizarding world.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. Lots of things happened, but I now have lots of free time. Yay! I'm definitely going to try and finish year three as fast as possible, but probably only updating once a week. I finally was able to finish this Valentines Day arc, which has been so difficult to write for me, but I'm finally glad that it's all done. I have a few more chapters until this year ends, plus an epilogue of sorts before I move into year four. Hopefully the wait was worth it, and as always please comment and leave your thoughts.**

 **Best~**


	21. Chapter 21: The Day After

Chapter 21: The Morning After

Harry snuggled closer to the body of warmth in his sleep. The soft lifting against his cheek lulled his sleeping form from rest. His eyes were still shut, his body not wanting to move, but something in the back of his mind felt off, as if something were wrong. Harry wanted to push that thought far, far, back into his subconsciousness and just fall back to sleep, but a sudden cry of alarm prevented that.

He slowly opened his eyes to see his arch nemesis, the dreaded sun, blinding him. He quickly scrunched up his eyes and shook his head. Harry stopped when he felt something soft, yet sturdy against his body. He opened his eyes again, this time slowly, and saw in front of him the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy. His features softened when he saw how peaceful Draco looked. Never before had Harry ever seen this expression on the Slytherin, but deep inside his mind he felt like something was amiss, something important. Harry's eyes widened when everything clicked, he quickly twisted his position on the bed and saw that he forgot what he always forgot.

Before him, Ron was staring at Harry and Draco. Their limbs were mixed and all over themselves, and Harry had a tint of red splashed across his face when he realized that he yet again forgot to close his curtains around his bed.

"Mate, I get it," Ron started, feeling uncomfortable, "but you realized you just ruined my breakfast, right?"

Neville rose, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Ron, "just lost my appetite."

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish, uncertain how to respond. It was too early for him to think. Ron turned and left, Neville yawned and started to get dressed. Draco sat up, staring at Harry.

"What I miss?"

"Just…Ron."

Draco snorted and snaked an arm around Harry's stomach. "Come on," he said, pulling the Gryffindor back down, "I'm not a morning wizard."

Part of Harry wanted to run out and find Ron, tell him it wasn't exactly what he thought, but the warmth coming from Draco, and the calmness that washed over Harry's body made him yawn before following the Slytherin into a morning nap with Harry's head resting against Draco's chest.

Neville made a small noise before leaving the room. Unnoticed by everyone, there was an empty bed that hadn't been slept in.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked down to the Great Hall together. Other students were gathering with them, the late arrivals. Draco squeezed Harry's hand before walking over to the Slytherin table. Harry watched, and walked to his table with a smile on his face. For the first time that year, Harry felt hopeful, as if there was nothing but potential in his future.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "what happened last night, Ron looked a little pale and kept mumbling something about curtains?"

"Nothing. It's just…Draco sort of slept over." Hermione's eyes widened and a smile started to creep across her face. Harry waved his hands in front of her, "It's not what you think. I just didn't want Draco getting caught after curfew."

"Sure," mumbled Ron. Hermione slapped his arm, making Ron yelp in an unmanly way.

"Harry." Hermione paused, looking Harry over. "I'm glad that your date with Draco went better than you were thinking, but don't you think you are going a little fast?"

Harry sighed. No matter what he'd say his friends would see it as a lie. Before Harry could continue this conversation Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and tapped his want for attention.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said, "As you have probably heard by now there were some events that occurred yesterday. Potions, charms, and other ill-advised methods were used on many students by students. As such, students have been rushed to the infirmary, and as of this morning I have been told that we have some students missing."

A wave of murmurs erupted inside the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked the most shocked. The Slytherins were all snickering. Harry looked over to see Draco was talking with Pansy.

"This has been one of Hogwarts' most troubling events in years. I implore anyone who knows the whereabouts of one Cedric Diggory, Michael Corner, Marcus Flint, and Seamus Finnigan to notify a professor immediately."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them had noticed if Seamus went to bed last night, and neither of them noticed if he was there when they woke up. Harry thought he left because of Ron's overreaction.

"The individuals who thought to celebrate Valentine's Day with a potion instead of their true feelings have been suspended for the rest of the year. However, Professor Snape has yet to find the one responsible for creating such potions. If anyone knows who orchestrated this whole event, please contact a professor immediately. That is all."

Harry watched in silence as Dumbledore got off his podium and exited through the professor's special doorway. The other professors followed suit, leaving behind Snape and McGonagall to monitor the Hall.

"I don't like this," Hermione whispered. She and the two boys looked at Ginny sitting at the end of the table. She was joyfully eating and laughing with her friends, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "If anyone finds out I'm afraid she may get expelled."

"Which is why we haven't said anything," Harry added.

Ron kept staring at his sister, a disappointed look plastered across his face. "Do you think she could have been hexed, or charmed? There's no way she'd do all of that."

Hermione gave him a sad look, a look that said she wanted to believe him. "I don't know, but I am sure we're not the only ones who know about this, and if others tell there'll be nothing we can do."

* * *

Across at the Slytherin table Draco was happily eating his breakfast. Pansy smirked at this rare expression that Draco was showing. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy in their own little world to catch it, but Pansy did.

"So where were you last night?" she asked.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it. A light tint of pink appeared across his cheeks before he opened his mouth again, "With Harry."

Pansy's face cracked into a smile, and her eyes sparkled with pure joy. "I knew it! I knew it." Draco was taken aback by her response. Before Pansy could throw herself onto Draco for a hug she gasped. "Did you-?"

"No!" Draco nearly screamed, trying to make sure thoughts didn't get out of hand. "I just stayed over, because…curfew."

Pansy gave him a sly look. "I see. Then that must mean your date went well?"

"You could say that."

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking to his friends, and unbeknownst to Draco, Pansy witnessed his true smile.

* * *

As the day went on Dumbledore's morning statements were the only subject of talk. Students whispered to each other, rumors were spread, professors had a hard time quieting their classes. It seemed that the events of Valentine's Day was the only thing anyone could talk about. Harry noticed a few girls looking at Ginny, in a way that made him think they knew what she did. He couldn't believe that Ginny orchestrated everything that happened yesterday by herself. He had faith that there was something more happening.

Throughout his classes for the day Harry couldn't help but be distracted. He imagined the girls talking about Ginny, and while Hermione tried to ease his mind it never helped. He was seriously worried. Ginny was acting out of character, as if something had changed inside her, and there was nothing Harry could do.

He did, however, had a break from worrying about Ginny when he entered potion's class. There, all his attention was given to Draco. From genuine smiles, to curious glances Harry couldn't take his eyes, or attention, away. Although he did catch Snape rolling his eyes a few times. When his final class ended Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered in the corridor.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Ron looked worried, as Ginny's older brother he had a lot more on his mind than Harry. "We're not telling on her if that's what you mean. This could ruin her future, I mean she'd have to be suspended right? Right Hermione?"

Hermione gave Ron a sad look, a look that meant she couldn't do anything to help. "I would assume, but I can't be sure. This was something bigger than drugging the boy you like, Ron. What she did could be worse than a suspension."

"Then can I do?" Ron looked helpless. Unable to understand, and unable to help his little sister.

The next words from Hermione almost hurt her as she watched Ron's reaction to her saying, "I don't know."

Ron nodded. He couldn't do anything. Hermione could see the pain in the boy, and she wanted to hug him and tell him it would be alright, but that would be a lie. If there was one thing she knew it was that consequences always follow you. Something will happen to Ginny, but she didn't know what. With a sigh, Ron said he needed to do some homework, an obvious lie, and left Harry and Hermione in the corridor.

"Come on," Hermione said, "we better start our homework too."

Harry followed Hermione out into the courtyard. Yesterday there were dangerous love plants all over the place, but today Harry only saw students trying to move past what happened. No one seemed to be able to shrug yesterday off, and he wondered when everything would turn back to normal.

Hermione dug out her textbooks and promptly started lecturing Harry on what type of spell works best for their lesson in Transfiguration. Harry grunted when trying to change a pebble into gum. It was much harder than he thought. Hermione swished her wand, changing the rock into gum, and back again.

"Like that," she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please Granger, he's never going to learn if you keep doing it for him."

Harry's eyes widened from the voice behind him. His heart skipped a little, and when he turned around he said, "Draco."

Draco and Pansy stood before Harry. Pansy waved while Draco just smirked. Before, Harry would have felt pure anger seeing that smirk, but now he felt something else. Something endearing.

"Yes, I'd be breathless seeing me too." Harry looked away, embarrassed. Draco loved seeing that side of Harry. "If you really want to pass that class, why don't I help?"

"Really?" Harry looked at Draco as if he were his savior.

Silently watching, Hermione smiled as Harry grabbed his stuff, said goodbye, and followed Draco to who knew where. Pansy giggled at the two boys and sat down with Hermione.

"I can't believe they're finally doing it," she said.

"Well, it is a little fast, but I'm happy to see Harry like this."

"Fast? Granger, you do know that nothing happened between them, right?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose, a confused expression on her face. "But Ron said-"

"Honey, if Draco and Harry actually did it Draco would be bragging to everyone, and have the goofiest expression on his face for the rest of the week."

"Draco isn't a virgin?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, he is. Trust me, Draco hasn't even been seen naked by anyone. I just like to think Draco is a puppy."

"Oh. I can see that."

Students passed by in the afternoon sun, and to Hermione's surprise her little bonding moment with Pansy made her feel like they were part of something special. They were the ones who helped those two, troubled, boys come together.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Hermione asked. Her expression showed concern.

"As long as they're happy, I'm happy, honey. Truthfully I've never seen Draco this happy."

"I don't think I've seen Harry this happy either, but I'm worried. There's no way they can keep this a secret. I mean, both have a reputation and all, but…I'm just worried."

"I know, I know. Honestly, I think many things will change for them now, but at the same time I think the positives will outweigh whatever they have to face. Believe me, Draco will do everything in his power to keep what he has now. Nothing will destroy that for him."

* * *

Harry stood in front of the fat lady's portrait. He faced Draco as they said their goodbyes, and Harry watched Draco leave until the Slytherin was out of sight. Harry felt their bond was closer now. It hasn't even been more than a day since Valentine's Day and Harry already felt so comfortable with Draco. He sighed a sigh of relief, and went into the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, Harry's bliss didn't last long as Ron came tumbling down the stairs in a panic.

"There you are, mate. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione came up behind him, both of them breathless.

"What, why? What's going on?"

"Someone talked," Ron wheezed out. He tried to continue, but had to gasp for breath.

Hermione patted him on the back, and finished what he had to say, "It's Ginny, she's been suspended."

* * *

 **Wow, definitely late, and I'm sorry for that. This chapter in particular I've been waiting to write for so long. Since chapter 2 I've been dying to write this chapter, and in way that's one of the reasons it's been late. In part I've been delaying this because The Bridge That Formed is coming to a close and I really don't want it to. The next chapter will be the last, and I just can't put it off anymore. I hope everyone who has stayed with this story still finds enjoyment from it, and once the last chapter hits I hope you all will continue with it's sequel into year four where things will really hit the fan. In the meantime, it would be really helpful to me if you could just say what worked really well and what I could improve on. This story started out as an experiment on if I could write romance and was only supposed to be a few chapters long, but it evolved into something bigger. I'll post the last chapter next week, so until then.**


End file.
